


Прощай

by ReluctantWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большую часть своей жизни Фрэнк Айеро жил, смотря на все с безопасного расстояния, подальше от тревог, подальше от всего этого, но потом «какой-то долбаный засранец» приходит и к чёрту ломает эту систему. Чья же это проблема на самом деле: его или этого засранца? Когда рушатся стены, рано или поздно наступает время платить по счетам. Так кто же заплатит за это?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Руины.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860011) by [OwlHooots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/pseuds/OwlHooots). 



> Big Thank goes to OwlHooots :)

Подъем. Скорее всего, душ. Одеться. Заварить кофе. Выпить. Прогуляться до работы. Поработать. Закрыть магазин. Пойти домой. Поесть. Лечь спать. Так примерно и проходил привычный день Фрэнка Айеро, и какие-либо изменения случались редко. Он жил по этому плану, и ему всё нравилось. Ему были по нраву ожидания, которые чаще всего оправдывались. Он ненавидел сюрпризы и ситуации, в которых он не знал точного исхода. Это мог быть не самый здоровый образ жизни, но его вполне всё устраивало.

Ему было двадцать шесть, и у него почти что не было общественной жизни. Он мог жить, зарабатывая деньги, которые обеспечивали ему пищу и кров над головой. Ему не нужны были хлопоты, приходящие вместе с большим количеством друзей. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз общался со своей семьей. Поистине происходило чудо, если он не сдерживался и звонил им на Рождество или Новый год. Это было откровенно по-свински, но Фрэнк просто хотел спокойно жить своей жизнью. По собственному опыту, он считал, что вовлечение людей приводило к нарушению идеологии его мирной жизни. Единственным человеком, кто подобрался к нему довольно-таки близко, чтобы зваться другом, был его тату-мастер. Фрэнку понадобились годы постоянного посещения тату-салона, чтобы наконец-то запомнить его имя – Джон МакГвайр, так он к нему и обращался. Он никогда не называл его Джоном или официально - мистером МакГвайром – он всегда называл его Джоном МакГвайром. Парню, в конце концов, надоела эта нервирующая официозность, поэтому он настоял, чтобы Фрэнк называл его Хамбоун. Фрэнку не нравилась эта идея с прозвищами – это означало, что они становились все ближе, но он всё же был его татуировщиком, и ему было необходимо оставаться с ним в хороших отношениях, поэтому он уступил.

Кстати, ко всему прочему, его лучший друг был его коллегой, а его работа была связана с музыкой, и этого было более, чем просто достаточно, чтобы сделать его счастливым или, по крайней мере, приблизить к определению счастья. Сызмальства он обожал единственную вещь – музыку, и спустя годы эта любовь не угасала. Возможность владеть собственным музыкальным магазином, в котором он сейчас работал, была одной из сбывшихся мечт. У нынешнего хозяина была еще куча филиалов, так что магазин, которым заправлял Фрэнк, был полностью в его распоряжении. Пока выручка превосходила убытки, Фрэнк мог свободно управлять магазином. Это, конечно, значило, что он не нанимал новых работников, полностью самостоятельно занимался магазином и ставил его во главу оправданий своей антисоциальной жизни.

Фрэнк свил для себя это маленькое уютное гнездышко с непробиваемыми стенами, которые ограждали его от всего мира. Это было самым крепким его творением. И он не знал, что это не продлится долго.

Да пусть начнется разрушение.


	2. Глава 1. Ненормальный.

Фрэнк стоял у кассы своего музыкального магазина и бесцельно лазил в своем айподе, неосознанно наблюдая за покупателями, которые неспешно бродили между полками. Его покрашенные в черный волосы отросли сильнее, чем ему нравилось, и свисали по бокам, но он даже не думал их стричь. Два пирсинга украшали его лицо: один — в носу, другой — в губе. Плотно обтягивающая полинявшая за долгие годы футболка с логотипом группы обвивала его тело, из-под коротких рукавов выглядывали татуированные руки. Время от времени его ореховые глаза отрывались от плеера, чтобы посмотреть на покупателей, а затем утыкались обратно в экран девайса.

Посетителями магазина в тот момент была только парочка девочек-подростков. Как только они нашли то, что искали, то сразу же подошли к кассе. Фрэнк подавил страстное желание закатить глаза. Они так долго были в магазине, и все, что выбрали, так это какой-то журнал со сплетнями про звезд. Он ненавидел, что эта жёлтая пресса вообще продавалась у них, потому что это привлекало таких, как эту пару девчонок. Они хихикали, отчего он вскинул бровь.

Обычно он никого не осуждал, стараясь видеть лучшее в людях, но иногда проскальзывали и порочные мысли.

— Все нашли? — спросил он, выдавливая из себя фальшивую улыбку. Одна из девочек кивнула, так же ложно, но не так широко улыбаясь. Он максимально быстро пробил товар и попрощался с ними, бросая автоматическое «Приходите снова», которое он обычно и говорил по окончании покупки. Они вышли, оставляя Фрэнка наедине с его айподом перед тем, как он вновь услышал звон колокольчика над дверью, оповещающего о новом покупателе. Он на секунду оторвался от своего занятия, замечая мужчину, вошедшего вместо двух девочек. И даже секунды ему хватило, чтобы различить мертвенно белое лицо, контрастирующее с черными волосами и одеждой. Фрэнк вновь уставился в свой айпод, но, тем не менее, внимательно прислушивался к шарканью мужчины между полками.

Несколькими секундами позже мужчина уже стоял у кассы, напротив Фрэнка.

— Все нашли? — на автомате спросил Фрэнк, забирая диск из рук мужчины, про себя кивая в знак одобрения на диск Мисфитс, который тот выбрал.  
— Да, — ответил бледный мужчина. — Я уже давным давно покупал здесь этот диск, но он сломался, и поэтому я здесь.

Фрэнк кивнул, его губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску, пока он считывал штрих-код с покупки. Мужчина заплатил за диск, и Фрэнк кивнул, через силу улыбаясь и отчеканивая «Хорошего дня, приходите снова».

— Кстати, — сказал мужчина, держа в руке упакованный диск, а другую засунув в карман скинни-джинс, — ты нанимаешь людей?  
— Нет, извини, — произнес Фрэнк, пожимая плечами.  
Мужчина раздраженно и огорченно вздохнул.  
— Чувак! — прохрипел он, топая ногами, словно ребенок, вмиг разрушая все представления о его мнимой взрослости, которая так и брезжила сквозь его черты. — Почему ты никого не нанимаешь?!

Фрэнк неловко застыл на месте, мысленно благодаря покупателя за то, что это был риторический вопрос, потому что он не сильно хотел что-либо говорить по этому поводу. Он попросту смотрел на бледнолицего, пока тот не провел рукой по своим длинным темным волосам и не заговорил.

— Пожалуйста, — отчаянно произнес он. — Мне очень нужна эта работа.  
— Извини, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, — просто я не нани…  
— Я буду работать даже меньше, чем за минимум заработной платы, — перебил его посетитель. — Ты же знаешь, что значит минимум?

Фрэнк, сытый по горло упёртостью мужчины, резко возразил. Он не любил напористых людей.

— Знаешь, я буду работать даже бесплатно! — сказал он, полностью игнорируя саркастичный комментарий Фрэнка.  
— Какой тебе от этого толк? — Фрэнк вскинул бровь.  
— Смотри, — мужчина вздохнул, облокачиваясь локтями на стол. Он приблизился к Фрэнку, что заставило того инстинктивно отступить. Ему так же не нравилось, когда лезли в его личное пространство. Мужчина проигнорировал его жест, который в обычном случае считался бы оскорбительным. — Знаешь магазинчик комиксов недалеко отсюда?

Фрэнк кивнул.  
— Я работаю там вместе со своим парнем, а сейчас мне действительно нужно уйти от него, вроде как расстаться, — объяснил мужчина. — Если я просто уволюсь, это будет странно, а если скажу, что нашел работу с зарплатой получше, то он поверит и не станет меня ни в чем подозревать. Я буду делать все, что ты мне поручишь, а все, что мне от тебя нужно, так это чтобы ты притворился, что платишь мне.  
— Ты гей, — неосознанно произнес Фрэнк, сосредоточившись на этой части его речи больше, чем на чем-либо еще.  
— Эм, да, — медленно произнес он, выпрямляясь. — Это... С этим какие-то проблемы?  
— Я не сильно люблю геев, — сказал Фрэнк, пожимая плечами.  
— Получается, ты гомофоб, да? — мужчина нахмурился.  
— Нет, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Я не против геев. Нет ничего такого, если ты гей. Я просто не люблю их.  
— Но это бессмысленно, — мужчина покачал головой. — Как ты можешь... Ну, знаешь... А, ладно, не важно. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы в твоем магазине работали педики, меня все устраивает!  
— Не говори это слово, — сказал Фрэнк, когда мужчина уже намеревался уйти. — Как я могу быть гомофобом, если у меня хватает приличия не использовать это слово?

Мужчина лишь моргнул, уставившись на Фрэнка. Он всю жизнь не мог понять, как можно ненавидеть геев и не быть гомофобом.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — сказал мужчина.

Фрэнк лишь пожал плечами, оставаясь стоять на месте; между ними повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Что ж, если ты говоришь, что ты не гомофоб, тогда сделай мне одолжение, пожалуйста, — мужчина вновь вернулся к уговорам.  
— Я же сказал, я не могу нанимать людей, — ответил Фрэнк, чуть не засмеявшись над тем, как быстро забыл посетитель об оскорблении.  
— Ну же, — настаивал мужчина, — если что-то пойдет не так, то это всего лишь на пару недель, пока я не найду новую работу. Я правда не могу находиться рядом с ним. Клянусь, я все буду делать так, будто ты мне платишь. Неделька или две, и меня здесь не будет, ну же.  
— А ты упертый, — Фрэнк покачал головой, уже желая запретить парню приходить в его магазин по той простой причине, что он жутко его раздражал.  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он в последний раз, смотря прямо в глаза Фрэнку, — мне действительно нужна эта работа.

Фрэнк очевидно заметил искренность и подлинное отчаянье в глазах и голосе мужчины. Он начал размышлять, что же такого ужасного могло быть в его парне, если он так старался уйти от него, но не расстаться. Фрэнк быстро прекратил свои размышления, не позволяя себе проявлять интерес к какому-то незнакомцу.

— Хорошо, — Фрэнк сдался, не в состоянии больше выносить раздражающей настойчивости мужчины. — Начинаешь завтра. У тебя будет два дня, чтобы показать, что ты и вправду можешь здесь работать. Если ты справишься, я дам тебе ровно две недели. Я заплачу тебе, но только по окончании срока, и ты уйдешь не зависимо от того, найдешь настоящую работу или нет, — широчайшая улыбка за историю всего человечества расплылась на лице мужчины, оголяя каждый крошечный зуб.  
— Спасибо тебе огромное! — воскликнул он, протягивая руку. — Я Джерард Уэй, Ваш новый работник.  
— Временно, — Фрэнк закатил глаза, коротко пожимая ему руку. — Фрэнк Айеро. Завтра здесь в восемь.  
— Будет сделано, босс! — Джерард радостно кивнул.  
— Фрэнк, — поправил он его. — Просто Фрэнк.  
— Точно, — Джерард кивнул, — Фрэнк. Ты можешь звать меня Джи. Это проще, чем Джерард.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — безэмоционально произнес Фрэнк, — Джерард.

Фрэнк думал, что Джерарда оттолкнет его, если можно так сказать, грубость. Другие люди в поисках работы, получившие отказ, сразу же уходили, даже не оборачиваясь.  
— Окей, как тебе удобней, — Джерард улыбнулся. — Пойду скажу своему парню. Спасибо еще раз. Это многое значит для меня, Фрэнк, ты даже не представляешь.  
— Ага, да, как скажешь, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Две недели.

Джерард радостно кивнул, все еще улыбаясь, вышел из музыкального магазина и напоследок помахал Фрэнку, уже будучи на улице.

В Джерарде все раздражало Фрэнка: он был слишком веселым, слишком упертым, он держался с незнакомцами на короткой ноге, но он всё же нанял его. Единственной вещью, которая его оправдывала, был музыкальный вкус. Фрэнк понял, что, возможно, это и было основной причиной, почему он поддался на уговоры. Обычно в поисках работы приходили подростки, которые не знали о существовании и девяноста процентов групп, представленных в магазине. Фрэнк решил, что вот оно — у этого парня была слабость к музыке.

Но больше всего Фрэнка раздражало, что парень продолжал настаивать, даже несмотря на его грубость и оскорбления. Когда бы Фрэнк хотел отвадить людей, он просто отпускал парочку саркастических замечаний, и они убегали от него меньше, чем за секунду. Он легко избавлялся от нормальных людей, но Джерард был ненормальным.


	3. Глава 2. Бумага, карандаш и наушники.

Фрэнк приехал в свой музыкальный магазин точно в восемь часов утра и обнаружил, что Джерард уже стоял на улице и терпеливо ждал, сжав в руках дымящуюся чашку кофе и поднеся её близко к губам.

Он был во всём чёрном, как и вчера, его бледная, но слегка покрасневшая от холода кожа лица была окутана тусклым утренним светом. По цвету отличалась только его шоколадно-коричневая сумка, перекинутая через плечо и свешивающаяся сбоку.

— Доброе утро, Фрэнк, — с радостью поприветствовал он, когда увидел приближающегося Фрэнка. Кончик его слегка вздёрнутого носа покраснел.

— Да, утра, — пробормотал Фрэнк, совершенно не привыкнув к высокомерию в такое раннее утро. Он, как и обычно, открыл дверь, вошёл, и Джерард последовал прямо за ним.

— Ну, и зачем ты пришёл сюда так рано? — спросил Джерард, уже успевая разрушить утреннюю традицию Фрэнка, потому что он любил ту тишину, пока не набегали покупатели. — Никто ведь в такую рань не придёт.

Фрэнк пожал плечами, неуверенный, увидит ли это Джерард, стоя позади него, но ему было всё равно. Он засунул ключи в карман и уселся на стул перед кассой.

— Ну, — произнёс Джерард, опираясь о стойку так же, как и вчера, отчего Фрэнк слегка отодвинул стул, — мы можем сидеть так всё утро?

— Нет, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Я могу, а у тебя есть дела.

— О! — Джерард широко улыбнулся. — Работа, верно! Окей, босс, что мне нужно делать?

— Фрэнк, — поправил его парень. Он полез в карман и вытащил оттуда список, который он составил прошлым вечером. Он включил туда столько всего, что мог занять Джерарда до конца дня. — Начни с этого, — Фрэнк положил листок на стойку и указал на первый пункт в списке. Джерард приблизился на слишком близкое расстояние, и Фрэнку пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не попятиться.

— Разложить по полкам новый инвентарь, — прочёл Джерард вслух после того, как сделал глоток кофе. — Хорошо, а где новый инвентарь?

— Вон там коробка, — Фрэнк указал в сторону двери, которая находилась за его правым плечом. — Иди принеси её, и я покажу тебе, как и что с ней делать.

Джерард кивнул, поставил свой кофе на стойку и направился к двери, о которой говорил Фрэнк. Он открыл её, приметив, что это было сродни небольшой комнатке для рабочих. Здесь стоял диван рядом с кулером с водой, а сбоку была дверь в туалет. Джерард улыбнулся при мысли, что Фрэнк никогда никого не нанимал, однако в магазине была комната, оборудованная более, чем для одного работника. Он снял с плеча свою сумку и кинул её на старый диван, который выглядел потрёпанным временем, однако неиспользованным. Затем Джерард наклонился, подобрал коробку, что стояла на полу, и направился обратно к Фрэнку.

— Помнишь ряд, где ты вчера брал свой диск Misfits? — спросил Фрэнк. Джерард кивнул. — Значит, идёшь туда. Там есть полностью пустые полки. Разложи диски в алфавитном порядке по исполнителям.

— Понял, — Джерард кивнул. — Можешь допить мой кофе, если хочешь. Он уже слишком холодный для меня. Я люблю кофе, только когда над ним вздымается пар. 

Фрэнк опустил взгляд на чашку, стоящую на стойке, и вскинул бровь.

— Гадость, — пробормотал Фрэнк, неуверенный, слышал ли его Джерард, но в тоже время и не сильно беспокоясь об этом.

Джерард улыбнулся, развернулся и побрёл к месту назначения. Фрэнк вновь опустил глаза на напиток. Как будто он когда-либо мог разделить его с незнакомцем.

— У меня нет герпеса, — засмеялся Джерард, ставя коробку на пол и открывая её. — Но это круто, я понял.

Фрэнк решил, что лучше ему ничего не говорить, поэтому он просто сел на стул и достал айпод.

— Знаешь, — произнёс Джерард, снова нарушая сокровенную тишину Фрэнку, — тебе нужно устроить здесь музыку.

Фрэнк лишь продолжил пролистывать свой айпод в надежде, что Джерард возьмётся за указания и прекратит болтать.

— Ты можешь воткнуть колонки в айпод, — продолжил Джерард. — Это же музыкальный магазин, здесь должна быть музыка.

— Ты действительно видишь в этом необходимость? — пожал плечами Фрэнк.

— Ну же, — настаивал Джерард, — это действительно отличная идея. Здесь постоянно так тихо и уныло.

Фрэнк поднял на Джерарда глаза, желая рассмеяться ему прямо в лицо. Он хотел лишь тишины. Он наслаждался ею, и Джерард во всех смыслах мешал ему.

— Она может быть едва заметная и спокойная, — настаивает Джерард, — прямо как фоновая музыка.

— Точно, ага, я подумаю над этим, — пробормотал Фрэнк, только чтобы Джерард заткнулся.

— Что, если... — снова начинает Джерард, и Фрэнк изо всех сил старается не взвыть и не начать биться головой о стол. — Что, если я понравлюсь тебе как работник? А потом ты назначишь меня помощником менеджера, и мы будет вроде как вместе управлять этим магазинчиком. Думаю, у нас бы неплохо получалось.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Фрэнк. — Никогда.

— Кто знает, — пропел Джерард.

— Я, — настаивал Фрэнк, избрав в этот раз упёртость. — У тебя есть только две недели.

— Твоя потеря, — пожал плечами Джерард, опуская взгляд на стопку дисков у себя в руке. — Никогда не слышал об этих группах.

— Они местные, — без затей ответил Фрэнк.

— О! Ничего себе, это классно. Практически во всех магазинах почти что нет местных групп.

— Ага, я просто достал с этим своего босса, — Фрэнк кивнул, на удивление без раздражения, потому что ему нравилась тема разговора. — Там, кстати, есть действительно достойные вещи. Думаю, они смогут пробиться.

— Порекомендуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Джерард, аккуратно ставя их на полку. — Я куплю парочку.

— Правда?

— Ага. Я люблю находить новую музыку.

— Я выберу для тебя парочку попозже, — предложил Фрэнк.

— Вау, — Джерард рассмеялся.

— Что?

— Это самое вежливое, что ты мне сказал с тех пор, как мы встретились, — задумчиво пробормотал Джерард. — Теперь я знаю, что ты увлекаешься музыкой.

— Да ну нахуй, я владелец музыкального магазина, и мне нравится музыка, — фыркнул Фрэнк, пресекая попытку непринуждённой беседы.

— Опять ты за своё, — Джерард хихикнул, и Фрэнк сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над тем, как по-девчачьи это прозвучало.

Джерард взял уже пустую коробку и отнёс её в подсобку.

— Ты уже закончил? — спросил Фрэнк, когда Джерард вернулся из комнаты, заправляя длинные пряди тёмных волос за уши.

— Ну да, — он кивнул и обогнул кассу, чтобы взглянуть на список, который сочинил ему Фрэнк.

— Быстро, — отметил Фрэнк, пододвигая лист ближе к Джерарду, а затем вышел из-за стола, чтобы посмотреть, насколько хорошо Джерард справился с работой.

Джерард остался на месте, исследуя список того, что предстояло ему сделать, пока Фрэнк смотрел на аккуратно расставленные диски. Они были разложены прямо так, как он и просил: в алфавитном порядке по артистам. Он одобрительно кивнул на то, как быстро и качественно Джерард справился с первым его заданием.

— Дерьмо, я забыл табличку, — пробормотал Фрэнк себе под нос, смотря поверх полки с местными группами. Там не было никакой таблички, обозначающей отдел. В каждой последующей секции были таблички, на которых был обозначен жанр.

— Какую табличку? — крикнул Джерард, услышав его тихий шёпот в тишине.

— На которой было бы написано, что это местные группы, — ответил Фрэнк. — Я хотел, чтобы люди обратили внимание.

— Я могу сделать, — предложил Джерард.

— Я не хочу написанный от руки знак. Люди просто пройдут мимо него.

— Нет, я могу сделать так, что он будет выглядеть классно, клянусь, — настаивал Джерард, и Фрэнк готов был поспорить, но вспомнил, с кем говорил. Ему пришлось бы мириться с ещё более разъярённой настойчивостью Джерарда, если бы он воспротивился ему хоть на секунду.

Фрэнк отвернулся от дисков и подошёл обратно к кассе, вновь занимая своё место, пока Джерард уставился на него в ожидании ответа. Его глаза были такие же настойчивые, как и гнусавый голос. 

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Фрэнк, начиная уставать от того, что всегда проигрывает этому парню. — Закончи второе по счёту задание, а потом делай табличку, и если она будет выглядеть классно, то я её повешу. Но если это будет какое-то дерьмо, я к чертям её выброшу.

— Такого не случится, я обещаю! — воскликнул Джерард, а на его лице зажглась радостная улыбка.

Следующим пунктом в списке значилось «Протереть все полки и диски от пыли», и Джерард сразу принимается за дело. В задней комнате, которая в основном служила, как запасной шкаф, находится метёлка из перьев. Джерард начинает быстро, но тщательно протирать пыль на каждой полке в магазине.

— Ну, и как ты часто этим занимаешься? — спросил Джерард прямо в тот момент, когда Фрэнк уже намеревался вставить наушники в уши.

— Что? — раздражённо спросил Фрэнк в ответ.

— Пыль протираешь.

— По крайней мере, раз в неделю, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Это довольно-таки выматывает, — подметил Джерард, передвигаясь к следующему стеллажу. Фрэнк кивнул, не говоря ни слова, что, он надеялся, означало конец беседы, но, тем не менее, Джерард продолжил. — Ты действительно отлично работаешь, раз магазин так хорошо выглядит. Магазин комиксов, в котором я работал, выглядел, как дерьмо. Мы никогда не запаривались с уборкой, нам казалось, что это бессмысленная и тяжёлая работа.

— Собиратели пыли, — безэмоционально прокомментировал Фрэнк.

— Знаю, теперь я это увидел, — сказал Джерард, наклоняясь, чтобы дотянуться до нижних полок. — Я пытаюсь сделать тебе комплимент. Я говорю, что ты обращаешь внимание на маленькие детали, и от этого магазин выглядит просто прелестно.

— Если ты пытаешься целовать мне задницу, чтобы я продержал тебя здесь более двух недель, то это не сработает.

— Нет, клянусь! — сказал Джерард, быстро поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Фрэнком сквозь все полки. Он выше стеллажей, поэтому их глаза встречаются. — Я серьёзно, и я не целую тебе задницу.

— Окей, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, — эм, тогда спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Джерард широко улыбнулся, возвращаясь к уборке.

Фрэнк, воспользовавшись непродолжительной тишиной, быстренько надел наушники, блокируя все звуки окружающего мира рёвом музыки. Он прислонился лбом к столу, подложив сложенные руки к губам, прикрыл глаза и позволил себе раствориться в звуках.

В тот день у него на повторе были Misfits с их песней Hatebreeders. Временами он выбирал любимую старую песню и заслушивал её день или два и ничего больше. Он стучал ногами в ритм песне, когда его пятое по счёту прослушивание песни было перебито тем, что кто-то коснулся его плеча.

Фрэнк открыл глаза и увидел стоящего перед ним Джерарда; он улыбался и держал метёлку у самого сердца. Он что-то сказал, но Фрэнк не слышал, поэтому после он вытащил один наушник и подождал, пока Джерард повторит то, что сказал.

— Я закончил, — сказал Джерард.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фрэнк.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь, ну, на чём бы ты хотел, чтобы была нарисована табличка? — спросил Джерард.

— Сделай быстрый набросок перед тем, как приступишь к оригиналу, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я имею в виду, просто на всякий случай, вдруг мне не понравится, тогда тебе не придётся тратить своё время.

— Окей, — Джерард кивнул. — У меня в сумке мой этюдник. — Я буду в подсобке, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Фрэнк кивнул, и Джерард вошёл в «комнату для отдыха», как он решил её называть. Фрэнк воспользовался тишиной, выбрав не оглушать себя музыкой. Он просто бросил наушники на свои сложенные руки и наслаждался мирной тишиной, которой он всегда и радовался, когда управлялся со всем один. Быть в музыкальном магазине в тишине — вот что всегда пленяло Фрэнка. Это был такой идеальный контраст для него. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и позволяет остальным чувствам жить своей жизнью. 

— Фрэнк, — раздаётся голос, и его голова падает, как уши у собак, когда они слышат какие-то звуки на расстоянии. Фрэнк снова увидел Джерарда, стоящего перед кассой. — Прости, ты спал?

— Просто отдыхал, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Ты закончил набросок?

Джерард кивнул, прижимая свой этюдник к груди белым листком к Фрэнку. Он слегка отстраняет этюдник от себя, чтобы взглянуть на него, но всё ещё не показывает его Фрэнку, ощущая беспокойство насчёт демонстрации своего творения кому-либо, а особенно незнакомцу, даже если это просто набросок.

— Я слегка нервничаю, — Джерард вздохнул.

— Это всего лишь навсего табличка, — сказал Фрэнк. 

— Да, но это всё ещё искусство, — пожал плечами Джерард, вновь смотря на лист бумаги, находящийся прямо перед ним, оглядывая его так, будто на листке был человек, смотрящий прямо на него в ответ, но не просто человек, а человек, которого он любил всем сердцем. — Моё искусство.

Фрэнк видит эмоции в глазах Джерарда, и, несмотря на то, что он не сталкивался с ними, он чувствует себя неудобно, попав в настолько эмоционально напряжённую ситуацию. Его руки лежат на краю стола, а пальцы выстукивают какой-то ритм. Ноги упёрты в пол, раскачивая его вперёд-назад на стуле.

— Я не буду его ненавидеть, — сказал Фрэнк, закидывая руки за голову и потягиваясь. — Я имею в виду, может, мне не понравится рисунок на место таблички, но я не возненавижу его. Просто покажи его мне.

Глаза Джерарда наконец встречаются с глазами Фрэнка, не считая только того факта, что сам Фрэнк не смотрит на него. Он нервно озирается, практически молясь кому угодно и чему угодно, чтобы Джерард уже наконец показал ему знак, и все эмоции в комнате развеялись.

— Окей, — вздыхает Джерард. — Окей, хорошо.

Джерард делает глубокий вдох и бросает этюдник на стол, заставая Фрэнка врасплох внезапным звуком. Фрэнк несколько раз моргает перед тем, как на самом деле сконцентрироваться на наброске, выполненном в светлом простом карандаше.

«Местные группы» было написано таким аккуратным почерком, что Фрэнк мог бы поклясться, что это каким-то неведомым образом напечатано, если бы не очевидный и стопроцентный факт того, что это был простой карандаш. Линия буквы «г» в слове «группы» элегантно закручивается и огибает остальные буквы. Вокруг букв была проделана куча работы со штриховкой, отчего они будто бы были на свету.

— Ты действительно сам это сделал? — спросил Фрэнк, поднося этюдник к своему лицу, чтобы посмотреть поближе. Он не мог соврать. Неважно, насколько надоедливым был Джерард, он проделал превосходную работу.

— Очевидно, да, — хихикнул Джерард.

— Это действительно хорошая работа, — кивнул Фрэнк, вновь положив этюдник на стол. — Если честно, я просто ожидал красивенький почерк, но это просто отлично. Да и ты быстро нарисовал эту надпись.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Джерард просиял, на его лице показались маленькие зубки, он сморщил нос и широко распахнул глаза.

— Думаю, ты-то можешь сказать, что я не несу херни, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Я говорю то, что думаю.

— Так ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал табличку? Я даже добавлю цвета.

— Это было бы просто прекрасно, — кивнул Фрэнк. — К тому же, это действительно привлечёт внимание к этой секции. Идеально.

— К какому времени ты хочешь, чтобы я её сделал?

— Ты можешь просто принести её завтра, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Или принести все принадлежности завтра и сделать её прямо тут с утра. Здесь не так много работы.

— Отлично, — Джерард улыбнулся. — Будет сделано.

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Ну, тебе не придётся выполнять следующие два пункта из списка, пока не появятся покупатели, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Народ нахлынет где-то часа в три, как раз в это время заканчивается школа. Обычно сюда забегает много детей. И они оставляют после себя беспорядок.

— Ты не против, если я вынесу сюда стул? — спросил Джерард.

Фрэнк хотел отказать. Всеми фибрами своей души он хотел покачать головой и сказать Джерарду, что ему бы лучше остаться в подсобке, и ему не придётся сидеть и выслушивать сверлящую уши болтовню, но он не может собраться и сказать «нет». Несмотря на то, что было легко грубить людям, и это было для Фрэнка практически второй натурой, Джерард помогал ему. Даже если это не настоящая работа, он, тем не менее, помогал.

— Конечно.

Джерард улыбнулся уже в миллионный раз за этот день, а Фрэнк всё удивляется, как его лицо ещё не застыло в постоянной улыбке. Он буквально за секунду сбегал в комнату отдыха и вернулся со стулом в руках. Он поставил его прямо напротив двери в подсобку, что была недалеко от кассы.

Фрэнк уже готовил себя к непрерывному жужжанию Джерарда, но, на удивление, его не последовало. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Джерард вкладывал всю энергию, что использовал для разговоров, в свою руку, которая без промедления водила карандашом по бумаге. Учитывая то, как легко двигалась его рука, создавалось впечатление, будто он и не рисует вовсе.

Фрэнк был под впечатлением, насколько Джерард сконцентрирован. Он был абсолютно другим человеком, когда рисовал. В этот момент у него на лбу появлялась пара кожных складок между бровями, где они и были плотно сжаты вместе. Два миниатюрных зуба показывались изо рта, закусывая нижнюю губу. Его глаза бегали туда-сюда, вытанцовывая по бумаге. Фрэнк не мог продолжать пялиться на него, потому что уважал Джерарда, как художника, пока тот не начинал говорить.

После ещё пары секунд Фрэнк оторвал взгляд, зная, что было бы странно для него продолжать пялиться. Он надел свои наушники, песня Misfits всё так же играла, потому что он никогда не выключал музыку. Он потерялся в мире музыки точно так же, как и Джерард в этот момент — в мире искусства.

Искусство для Джерарда было тем же, что и музыка для Фрэнка, — возможностью сбежать от реальности и порталом в полностью другой мир, в котором были вполне земные вещи: бумага, карандаш и пара наушников.


	4. Глава 3. Эгоизм — залог благополучия.

Шёл второй день, когда Фрэнку приходилось справляться с Джерардом, но он начинал замечать, что это не так уж и мучительно, как он ожидал. Джерард снова пришёл вовремя, быстро сделал всё, что нужно было Фрэнку, и уже сидел на стуле напротив дивана, неутомимо работая над табличкой «Местные группы». Единственное, что Фрэнка раздражало, так это его вечная болтовня, но он мог с этим смириться, так как Джерард с лихвой восполнял этот недостаток.

Фрэнк иногда посматривал на Джерарда, смущённо любуясь художником за работой. Но, как бы то ни было, он не позволял себе задерживать на нём взгляд слишком надолго и переключался на свой айпод. Сегодня он слушал песню Coheed and Cambria — Feathers — очередную его любовь.

Фрэнк быстро увлёкся музыкой, но так же быстро был вытащен из собственного мира звуковых волн, когда Джерард начал тыкать его карандашом в плечо. Фрэнк открыл глаза и готов был одарить Джерарда многозначительным взглядом, если бы не законченная табличка перед ним.

— Доделал? — спросил Фрэнк.

Джерард кивнул, держа в руках прямоугольный лист глянцевой бумаги. Он медленно положил его на стол, будто это была не бумага, а хрупкий хрусталь. Глаза Фрэнка неконтролируемо расширились, когда он узрел, насколько удивительна была эта табличка. Он думал, что уже набросок был идеален, но окончательный вариант был ещё лучше.

Буквы были выполнены чёрным цветом, и их оттенял малиновый красный; цвета переплетались друг с другом, образуя завитки, что окружали буквы. Уголки таблички он сделал чёрным, который постепенно светлел, приближаясь к буквам.

— Ну, что думаешь? — спросил Джерард, улыбаясь, даже несмотря на то, что нервы просто снедали его.

— Ничего себе, это выглядит действительно неплохо, — кивнул Фрэнк.

— Правда?

— Да, это просто удивительно, — Фрэнк вздохнул, беря в руки табличку. — Ты рисовал маркерами, да?

— Ага, — ответил Джерард, не имея возможности ответить кивком, так как табличка, которую Фрэнк держал в руках, полностью загораживала его.

— Просто не хочу смазать, — заметил Фрэнк, положив знак на место. — Наверно, его стоит заламинировать.

— О, хорошая идея, — согласился Джерард. — Чуть дальше по улице есть одно местечко, где я обычно покупаю все свои принадлежности. Там можно и заламинировать. Могу пойти туда прямо сейчас.

— Ладно, — Фрэнк кивнул.

Джерард подошёл к стулу, на котором лежала его сумка, перебросил её через плечо и направился к двери.

— Эм, хэй, — пробормотал Фрэнк, пытаясь остановить Джерарда до того, как он ушёл. Джерард забыл саму табличку на его столе. — Ты кое-что забыл, — Джерард всё ещё не слышал его и уже почти что ступил за дверь. — Джерард.

Джерард обернулся на зов собственного имени, а на его лице расплылась широкая улыбка.

— Забыл табличку, — Джерард пожал плечами, подходя к столу. — Знаю.

— Эм?

— Просто хотел, чтобы ты произнёс моё имя, — Джерард рассмеялся. — А то ты не называл меня по имени с тех самых пор, как мы познакомились, и это странно!

— Ты странный, — Фрэнк закатил глаза. — Поторапливайся и сделай уже эту табличку.

— Ладно, ладно, — Джерард хихикнул, аккуратно забирая забытое со стола и выходя из магазина, оставляя Фрэнка с его любимыми тишиной и одиночеством.

Фрэнк облокотился на спинку стула, отбрасывая голову назад и пялясь в потолок. Это быстро утомило его, так что он взял свой айпод и выдернул из него наушники, позволяя музыке играть на всю, но чтобы услышать, как войдёт клиент. Он положил голову на стол, пока музыка ненавязчиво продолжала играть на заднем плане. Он не мог не думать о том, что это была идея Джерарда — играющая в магазине музыка. Фрэнк закатил глаза, понимая, что бормотание Джерарда всё ещё гудело у него в голове, даже когда того не было.

На самом деле, часть Фрэнка скучала по раздражающему присутствию Джерарда. Как бы он его ни бесил, всё же что-то изменилось по сравнению с обыденной одинокой атмосферой музыкального магазина. Фрэнк как раз и хотел одиночества, но временный перерыв в нём казался не таким уж и плохим решением. Даже когда Джерард каким-то чудом умудрялся молчать, его присутствие было не таким уж и ужасным.

Фрэнк мысленно выругался на самого себя. Это была его вечная проблема: он слишком быстро привязывался к людям. Вначале Джерард мог показаться неприятным, но Фрэнк мог в перспективе увидеть их неплохими друзьями. У Фрэнка долго не было друзей, поэтому, когда на горизонте появлялся человек на эту должность, его мозг сразу же цеплялся за этот шанс, но сам Фрэнк быстренько отталкивал его даже до того, как появлялась подобная мысль. Он не мог позволить себе привязаться к этому парню по прошествии всего лишь двух дней.

Я чёртов идиот.

— Нет, не правда, — послышался чей-то голос, и Фрэнк спохватился, увидев, что Джерард уже вернулся. Фрэнк осознал, что говорил вслух. — Почему ты думаешь, что ты идиот?

Джерард подошёл к его стулу и повесил на него свою сумку.

— Просто забыл кое-что, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, глядя перед собой и мысленно желая дать себе по лицу за свою глупость. Он не мог даже сдержать мыслей в голове. — Ты заламинировал табличку?

— Ага, — Джерард кивнул. Он осторожно вытащил знак из сумки и протянул его Фрэнку. Линии, нарисованные маркером, теперь были защищены от рук, которые могли их смазать, и пластик сделал их даже ярче, чем они были до этого. — Выглядит неплохо, да?

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Иди повесь её.

Джерард направился к отделу с дисками местных групп, а затем добрался до металлического держателя, который был уже прикреплен сверху к полке. Как только табличка уверенно встала на место, он отступил, восхищённо оглядывая проделанную работу и гордясь, что он был её создателем. Люди, возможно, даже и не поймут, что она была нарисована вручную, но ему будет приятно знать, что множество глаз будут смотреть на неё.

Фрэнк уже было вышел из-за стола, чтобы тоже взглянуть на новоявленное творение, когда дверь магазина распахнулась, а колокольчик над дверью зазвенел громче, чем обычно. Он встал, чтобы посмотреть, кто позволил себе ворваться в магазин подобным образом.

— Блейк?! — пискнул Джерард, оглядываясь на Фрэнка огромными глазами, а затем возвращая взгляд к вошедшему.

Это был довольно высоким мужчина, по крайней мере, по сравнению с Джерардом, с выбритой головой и такими пронзительно голубыми глазами, что их сияние доходило через всё помещение до Фрэнка. На нём была повседневная одежда: не совсем узкие джинсы и обтягивающая майка, что демонстрировала его подтянутое тело.

Джерард подбежал к нему, встав близко-близко, и Фрэнк тем временем заинтересованно наблюдал за ними, не имея понятия, что вообще происходит.

— Блейк, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Джерард не таким радостным голосом, как обычно, и, очевидно, достаточно громко, чтобы Фрэнк смог его услышать.

— Я?! — шипение Блейка разнеслось по всему магазину. — Какого хуя ты тут делаешь?

— Я уже сказал тебе, у меня новая работа, — тихо ответил Джерард.

— Ты сказал, что искал её в тот день, — запротестовал Блейк. — Ты, блять, не сказал мне, что на самом деле нашёл работу! И ты избегал меня, не так ли? Ты приходишь домой — я сплю, я просыпаюсь — и ты уже ушёл. Что это за хуйня, Джерард?

— Н-нет, — Джерард покачал головой, опуская взгляд в пол. — Я просто был занят.

— Так уж занят для меня?

— Это не из-за тебя, — взмолился Джерард. — Я просто был занят.

— Ты уходишь с этой чёртовой работы, — сказал Блейк. — Ты возвращаешься ко мне.

— Я не хочу, — хныкнул Джерард. — Я... в смысле, конечно же, я хочу, но здесь намного больше платят, и ты знаешь, как сильно она мне нужна.

— Да мне похуй.

— Блейк, пожалуйста...

Мольбы Джерарда были прерваны его же вскриком, когда рука Блейка метнулась к его голове и схватила его длинные чёрные пряди. Он потянул за них, заставляя Джерарда подчиниться и последовать за ним по направлению к двери.

— Эй! — Фрэнк присоединился к разбору полётов, зная, что это зашло слишком уж далеко. Он не позволит, чтобы здесь происходило физическое насилие. Фрэнк обогнул стол, чувствуя нарастающий страх с каждым шагом, как он приближался к Блейку. Паренёк был здоров собой. — Отпусти его.

— А ты кто ещё... — начал Блейк, всё ещё держа волосы Джерарда в руках, но подходя ближе к Фрэнку.

— Я владелец этого магазина, а Джерард — мой работник, и если ты не отпустишь его и не выметешься отсюда, я вызову копов, — уверенно перебил его Фрэнк, отстаивая своё мнение, даже несмотря на то, что боялся быть захороненным в полу собственного магазина.

Фрэнк знал, что такие парни, как Блейк, были несговорчивыми, но Фрэнк мог пригрозить ему чем угодно, и он сбежал бы в считанные секунды. Блейк, наконец, отпустил Джерарда, но с лёгким толчком, отчего Джерард отшатнулся к полкам, где ему пришлось сохранять равновесие, чтобы не упасть.

— Лучше бы тебе сегодня вечером прийти пораньше, — пробормотал Блейк.

Сказав это, он вышел за дверь и скрылся из поля зрения. До этого облокачивающийся о полки Джерард медленно сполз на пол. Он сел, прижав колени к груди, водрузив на них локти, и зарылся руками в волосах. Он яростно чесал голову, особенно тот участок, за который Блейк тянул несколько минут назад.

Фрэнк растерял свою храбрость: её перекрыла волна неловкости. Он стоял рядом с сидевшим Джерардом и просто смотрел на него, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Несколько минут тишина продолжалась, пока Джерард не прервал её.

— Извини, — тихо пробормотал Джерард. — Прости меня за то, что что он сделал. Я рад, что в этот момент не было покупателей.

— Эм, — Фрэнк почесал затылок в поиске ответа, — тебе не нужно извиняться. Это был твой парень?

— Да, — Джерард вздохну. — Кажется, благодаря мне, у тебя появилось ещё больше причин ненавидеть геев.

— Вот только таких геев, как он, я и ненавижу, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко, так как разговор, кажется, заходил в слишком уж личное русло. — Ладно, смотри, я не могу вернуть его. И если он продолжит приходить, я не смогу держать тебя здесь.

— Ох, разве ты не удивительный герой? — Джерард безжизненно рассмеялся. С его губ слетел смешок с придыханием, но без малейшего намёка на улыбку на его лице. — Сначала спасаешь меня, а потом вышвыриваешь.

— Я не герой, — Фрэнк вздохнул. — Я не хочу видеть, как подобное дерьмо происходит с... в смысле, здесь.

— Я не знаю, — Джерард вздохнул. — Он может вернуться, а может и нет. С ним никогда не знаешь.

— Почему бы не бросить его? — спросил Фрэнк из любопытства, которое было выше его. Он уже ругал себя за то, что задал вопрос, но нельзя было уже ничего сделать.

— Он много сделал для меня. В смысле, знаю, он иногда может быть полным мудаком, но он сделал так много, что меньшее, что я могу, так это мириться с подобными ситуациями.

Эти слова изменили что-то во Фрэнке, и это что-то оставило его без сдержанного и равнодушного поведения.

— Что за хуйня? — фыркнул он. — Это, блять, наиглупейшая причина из всех, которые я только слышал. Только потому что он дохуя для тебя сделал, ты можешь позволять ему так с тобой обращаться?! Это ебанутый ход мыслей нихуя тебе не даст.

Фрэнк даже встал на одно колено перед Джерардом, чтобы убедиться, что каждое слово дошло до его ушей. Джерард был поражён пылом Фрэнка, особенно учитывая то, что он ещё никогда не видел столько эмоций от него. Он нахмурился, а его губы были сжаты в тонкую, напыщенную линию. Джерард определённо не привык к Фрэнку, как, собственно, и Фрэнк к Джерарду.

— Н-ну, и что? — Джерард наконец смог говорить после того, как какое-то время внимательно смотрел на Фрэнка. — И что мне делать?

И эти слова стали своеобразным огнетушителем, которые погасили недолгий огненный пыл Фрэнка. Он не мог спросить его о таком. Фрэнк не мог сказать, что мог сделать Джерард насчёт такой сложной сложившейся ситуации. Это было слишком важным делом, слишком решающим вопросом, и самое главное — это было слишком личное и слишком запутанное.

Казалось, будто Фрэнк постепенно отключался от ситуации. Сначала это было его лицо, которое снова смягчилось до нормального выражения лица. Затем — поза: он попятился от Джерарда, а затем, наконец, встал. И, в конце концов, его полностью отрешённый и безэмоциональный тон, которым он сказал, уходя обратно к кассе:

— Я не знаю. Делай что хочешь. Но если он вернётся, и от него снова будут неприятности, мне придётся уволить тебя, не дожидаясь окончания двух недель.

Джерард был взбешён, и даже более того — ему было больно. Он ненавидел сострадание, так что он не ждал его и, тем более, не хотел, но его разозлило то, что Фрэнк свёл ситуацию на нет, когда пару минут назад ему было определённо не всё равно. Он наблюдал, как Фрэнк уходил прочь. Он оставил его на полу, не удосужившись даже спросить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Джерард хотел, чтобы Фрэнку было хоть немного не всё равно. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк беспокоился, но знал, что на это не было даже надежды. Фрэнк был бесчувственным, и ему было всё равно, и Джерарду нужно было убедить себя в этом, пока его разум не насочинял каких-либо ожиданий.

— Понял, — просто, даже безжизненно ответил Джерард.

Фрэнк нахмурился, услышав горечь в голосе Джерарда, но он всё ещё стоял спиной к Джерарду, так что он не видел, как он ухмыльнулся. Фрэнк, наконец, занял свой стул, но всё ещё не поднимал глаз, избегая взгляда Джерарда, всё ещё сидевшего на полу.

Он знал, что Джерард был зол. Он мог не связываться с людьми, но он не мог быть полностью невежественным. Он всё ещё мог сказать, кто и когда злился на него. Он прекрасно знал, что выглядел как абсолютно эгоистичный засранец, и не видел в этом проблем. Для Фрэнка эгоизм означал залог благополучия. Полную защиту от всевозможных проблем. И он не собирался сбрасывать эту маску ради незнакомца, с которым был знаком всего два дня.


	5. Устрашающий конфликт

Второй день совместной работы Джерарда с Фрэнком прошёл медленнее, чем оба могли предположить. Напряжение и неловкость, что наполняли магазин, были слишком уж ощутимыми, их буквально было можно ножом резать. Фрэнк сидел на кассе, а Джерард — в своём стуле. Фрэнк погрузился в свой айпод, а Джерард — в этюдник. Двое сидели в одной комнате, лишь в шаге друг от друга, но их мысли были в двух совершенно разных мирах.

После трёх часов дня, когда магазин заполнился детьми и подростками, возвращающимися со школы, Фрэнк был занят сканированием покупок, пока Джерард занимался своим делом — ходил по рядом вдоль полок, выставляя затерявшийся товар на предназначенные для него полки и приглядывая за воришками.

Как только толпа рассосалась, Джерард быстро прибрался, расставив все диски, что взяли со своих мест и не поставили обратно, по местам. Джерард заметил, что много дисков из отдела местных групп были проданы. Он улыбнулся, смотря на отдел, где не хватало около одной третьей всех дисков. В тайне он надеялся, что каким-то образом табличка всё же с этим связана.

— Много продано, — сказал Джерард, поворачиваясь лицом к Фрэнку и указывая на полки.

Фрэнк был слегка ошеломлён тем фактом, что Джерард заговорил с ним. С тех пор, как Блейк ушёл, он не сказал ни слова, и Фрэнк не винил его в этом. Он даже был немного благодарен, думая, что, может, Джерард начнёт слегка отдаляться от него. Но он должен был подумать лучше.

— Ага, — Фрэнк кивнул. — Думаю, табличка помогла.

Фрэнк знал, что было необязательно говорить это, что это могло и быть истиной, а могло и не быть правдой вовсе, но он не мог врать самому себе — он чувствовал себя виноватым в этой ситуации с Джерардом. С тех пор, как Блейк ушёл, настроение Джерарда изменилось, и оно ему не подходило. Так что, когда в уголках глаз Джерарда появились морщинки от улыбки, часть Фрэнка была рада, что он сказал это.

— Ты так думаешь? — Джерард хихикнул, смотря на подвешенную наверху табличку.

— Возможно, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

Джерард всё ещё улыбался, когда направился к стулу, уселся на него и вернулся к рисованию. Сколько бы он этого ни отрицал, Фрэнк был рад снова видеть Джерарда счастливым. Не личная привязанность заставляла Фрэнка чувствовать себя виноватым и желать осчастливить Джерарда, а лишь простой факт того, что Джерард любил человека, который использовал его и стирал улыбку с его лица. Фрэнк не был настолько уж бессердечным, чтобы думать, что хоть кто-то заслуживает подобного.

Как только настроение обоих парней улучшилось, остаток дня пролетел куда быстрее. Фрэнк сказал Джерарду, что ему не нужно оставаться до закрытия, но Джерард настоял, что останется, а когда он настаивал, не было смысла спорить.

— Итак, — сказал Джерард, когда они оба направились к выходу, — прошло два дня, доказал ли я, что смогу продержаться две недели?

— Да, — Фрэнк вздохнул; он ненавидел признавать, что Джерард и в самом деле был хорошим работником. — Ты довольно неплох.

— Довольно неплох? — Джерард вскинул брови. — Я уверен, что я лучший чёртов работник за всю историю человечества.

— Не льсти себе, — Фрэнк закатил глаза, едва заметно улыбаясь на высокомерие Джерарда.

— О Боже! — наигранно вздохнул Джерард, подпрыгивая прямо перед Фрэнком и преграждая дверь, расправив руки.

— Что?

— Ты правда улыбнулся! — воскликнул Джерард. — Единственный раз, когда я видел тебя улыбающимся, так это когда ты был таким милым и улыбающимся всем покупателям кассиром.

Теперь, когда Джерард нарочито заметил его улыбку, Фрэнк хотел подавить её, но он не смог снова не улыбнуться, которая появилась от слов Джерарда. Ситуация действительно походила на то, что он улыбался лишь покупателям, а они были ему совершенно незнакомы.

— Да, у меня есть способность улыбаться, — Фрэнк снова закатил глаза. — Но я не трачу её впустую.

—Так это я заставил тебя улыбнуться, — Джерард просиял.

На этот раз Фрэнк уже непреклонно скрыл улыбку. Ему не нравилось, куда всё это вело. Ему не нравился дружественный тон, с котором велась беседа.

— Ты сказал что-то глупое, — кивнул Фрэнк, — вот я и улыбнулся. Улыбнулся твоей глупости.

— Для меня достаточно неплохо, — Джерард пожал плечами.

Он отошёл от двери, и они оба вышли на улицу, после чего Фрэнк запер дверь магазина.

— Хочешь подвезу тебя до дома? — предложил Джерард, но Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Нет, люблю ходить пешком, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Ладно, увидимся завтра, — Джерард улыбнулся.

Фрэнк кивнул и пошёл прочь. Он надел наушники и вдохнул прохладный воздух Джерси, позволяя ему заполнить его ноздри, а затем и лёгкие, ощущая, как всё тело слегка холодит. Он всегда наслаждался этими ночными прогулками до дома. Луна и небо, усыпанное повсюду многочисленными звёздами, были словно иллюзией мира в ночи, даже несмотря на то, что множество преступлений прятались в темноте уголков. В следующие две недели он полюбил эти прогулки ещё сильнее, потому что это был его шанс побыть наедине с собой и вдали от Джерарда.

Прошло ещё пару дней, и Джерард всё ещё работал у Фрэнка. Дни протекали без проблем, за исключением того факта, что Фрэнк непрерывно раздумывал над тысячью идей, как навечно избавиться от возможности Джерарда говорить.

Было попросту невообразимо, как много он мог говорить. Вначале Фрэнк надеялся, что он иссякнет, но он дошёл до уровня, когда Фрэнку лишь оставалось удивляться, как у него ещё остались темы для разговоров. Разговоры — во время которых, конечно же, Джерард задавал всевозможные вопросы — каждый день были одними и теми же:

— Какая твоя любимая группа? 

— Black Flag.

— Какой у тебя любимый цвет?

— Зелёный.

— Какое твоё любимое блюдо?

— Пицца.

— Почему ты так сильно любишь музыку?

— Не знаю, просто люблю.

— Почему ты всегда такой хмурый?

— Из-за людей, которые слишком много говорят.

— Хитро! А почему сам много не говоришь?

— Потому что это раздражает.

Бессмысленные вопросы продолжали литься рекой, пока их не прерывали покупатели или же Фрэнк не находил повода, чтобы заткнуть Джерарда. Ни то, ни другое не случалось так уж часто, но второе было определённо задачей посложнее.

Иногда были целые дни без покупателей, и тогда Джерард со своими вопросами был неумолим. Фрэнк сидел за кассой, днём ранее забыв зарядить свой айпод, так что он был выключен, и у него не осталось никакой возможности заглушить голос Джерарда. Тот сидел на своём стуле и делал набросок, но вскоре устал, и поэтому начал бродить по рядам между полками, попеременно хватая случайные диски, а затем кладя их на место.

— Итак, Фрэнк, — начал Джерард.

— Боже, — застонал Фрэнк. — Как ты не устаёшь говорить?

— Мне скучно, — захныкал Джерард. — Так, в любом случае, сколько тебе лет?

Фрэнк раздумывал над тем, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы Джерарда, но это раздражало бы ещё больше, чем если бы он отвечал ему, потому что он бы спрашивал одно и то же снова и снова, пока не получил бы ответ.

— Двадцать шесть, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Ты живёшь один?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Просто так вышло.

Джерард кружил по магазину, надувая губы и пытаясь придумать очередной вопрос, потому что он, в отличие от Фрэнка, ненавидел тишину. Его душило одиночество.

— У тебя есть родственники?

— Я с ними не живу.

— Девушка?

— Нет.

— А должна быть.

— Это не вопрос, — Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— Не знал, что это что-то вроде правила, — Джерард хихикнул и, устав ходить, устроился, облокотившись о стол, за которым сидел Фрэнк. Он упёрся в столешницу локтями и подпёр руками подбородок. — Почему у тебя нет девушки?

— Потому что я не хочу, — ответил Фрэнк, полностью опираясь на спинку стула, чтобы Джерард не влезал в его личное пространство.

— Почему нет?

— Просто не хочу.

— Почему ты всегда говоришь «просто», когда на самом деле не хочешь отвечать? Я ведь просто либо отвечаю, либо нет.

— Ты только что ответил на собственный вопрос.

— Ответил?

— Да, потому что я не хочу отвечать.

— Оу, так значит, за этим стоит ещё что-то.

— Прекрати пытаться проанализировать ситуацию. Это раздражает.

— Я думал, тебя раздражает, когда я много говорю.

— Так и есть, но и это тоже раздражает.

— Тебя легко выбесить.

— А тебя ещё легче уволить.

— Чёрт, — вздохнул Джерард, — а это было неплохо.

— Скоро закрытие, — заметил Фрэнк. — Спасибо, Господи.

— О, да ладно тебе, ты только притворяешься, что страдаешь, но на самом деле ты наслаждаешься моим обществом, — Джерард рассмеялся, отстраняясь от стола и подходя к своему стулу, чтобы собрать свои вещи.

Фрэнк просто проигнорировал его высказывание и уже был готов к выходу, когда кто-то зашёл в магазин. Очень высокий и чрезмерно худой парень. У него были прямые, но взлохмаченные золотисто-каштановые волосы. Когда он подошёл ближе к кассе, его очки съехали, и он поправил их, неловко моргая, будто это были неконтролируемые спазмы, а не естественный рефлекс.

— Привет, — произнёс парень. — Я ищу…

— Майки! — выкрикнул Джерард из-за спины Фрэнка. Он подбежал к щупленькому парнишке и набросился на него, едва ли не сбив его с ног силой объятий. Майки, как назвал его Джерард, несколько секунд ничего не делал, а затем обнял Джерарда в ответ.

Фрэнк внимательно наблюдал за тем, как два парня так долго обнимались. К Джерарду только пару дней назад приходил его разъярённый парень. Ещё Джерард по какой-то причине ушёл из магазина, где он работал. И затем в голове Фрэнка что-то щёлкнуло. Должно быть, у Джерарда была интрижка. Это не было на него похоже, но, опять же, Фрэнк знал этого гиперактивного парня лишь несколько дней.

Джерард отстранился от Майки и повернулся лицом к Фрэнку.

— Фрэнк, это Майки, мой брат, — пояснил Джерард, и Фрэнк на секунду почувствовал себя идиотом из-за своих бурных предположений, в которых в действительности не было никакого смысла. — Майки, это Фрэнк, мой босс.

Фрэнк бы скорее подумал, что майки был вторым парнем Джерарда, потому что если эта гиперактивность у них — дело семейное, то он не хотел иметь дело со вторым таким же Джерардом.

Майки лишь робко улыбнулся, и вместе с тем на его лице появилась неловкость.

Фрэнк ожидал, когда он заговорит, буквально начнёт и не остановится, но этого не произошло. Не могло такого быть, что он был роднёй с Джерардом.

— Подожди, я соберу вещи, и мы сможем пойти, — сказал Джерард, улыбаясь своему брату, и, вернувшись к своему стулу, продолжил запихивать все оставшиеся вещи в огромную сумку.

— The Smiths, — спокойно заметил Майки, указывая на футболку Фрэнка. — Отлично, парень.

Фрэнк глупо опустил взгляд на свою футболку, чтобы понять, о чём говорил Майки, совершенно позабыв, что на нём сегодня была футболка с The Smiths.

— Оу, — Фрэнк кивнул, снова поднимая глаза на Майки, — спасибо. Ты их фанат?

— Чёрт, да, — Майки кивнул, но даже несмотря на то, что в его голосе присутствовал энтузиазм, он сохранял спокойный тон, который вовсе не звучал глупо, а скорее, расслаблял.

Фрэнк хотел бы, чтобы это Майки вошёл в тот день в магазин и попросил работу, потому что выносить две недели его было бы хотя бы посильно, в отличие от Джерарда. Казалось, Майки любил тишину куда больше или, по крайней мере, знал, как вести себя с незнакомыми людьми. И этого определённо не хватало Джерарду.

— Я подожду в твоей машине, ладно? — спросил Майки.

— О, отлично, — Джерард кивнул, засовывая руки в карманы, а затем протянул ключи брату.

Майки едва поймал их, ещё немного и уронил бы, но дотянулся второй рукой и схватил их до ого, как они смогли приземлиться на пол. Он улыбнулся своему успеху, выпрямился и помахал Фрэнку.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Фрэнк, — сказал он.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Фрэнк, действительно говоря это от души.

Майки вышел на улицу, и Фрэнк закончил собирать свои вещи, как и Джерард, а затем они направились вдоль полок с дисками.

— У тебя классный брат, — заметил Фрэнк.

— Так и есть, — согласно кивнул Джерард. — Я рад, что он тебе понравился. Вы, ребята, подружитесь. У вас совершенно одинаковые предпочтения в музыке.

— И он не как ты, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Хм, на самом деле, это его единственный минус.

— Ага, точно, — Фрэнк закатил глаза. — Вы, ребята, кажетесь такими разными. Даже сложно поверить, что вы родственники.

— Знаю, но у нас довольно схожие вкусы, мы часто на всё соглашаемся, и мы очень похожи.

— Похожи? Что-то мне так не кажется. Он куда тише.

— Это не зависит от его личностных качеств, — ответил Джерард, облокачиваясь об одну из полок, пока Фрэнк ходил вдоль каждой полки: это стало его рутиной перед закрытием — убедиться, что всё лежало на местах.

— А я думаю иначе, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Если бы ты был как он, думаю, мне бы было проще с тобой.

— Если бы я был больше похож на Майки? — спросил Джерард, внезапно выпрямляясь.

Фрэнк кивнул, не обращая внимание, мог ли Джерард видеть его, когда наклонился, чтобы просмотреть диски на нижних полках.

— Он не идеален, — сказал Джерард, а в его голосе игривый тон сменился на какой-то, скорее, защитный. — Ты знаешь его только около двух секунд. Ты не можешь вот так просто сказать, что он совершенство.

— Ну, он тихий, — Фрэнк вздохнул, снова выпрямляясь. — И мне это нравится.

— Я неплохой человек, — пробормотал Джерард, скрещивая руки на груди. — Только то, что я тебе не нравлюсь, не значит, что я плохой человек.

— Эм, да я и никогда этого не говорил? — Фрэнк смущённо почесал шею сзади. Он стоял в проходе, соседнем с тем, где был Джерард, и они едва ли могли встретиться глазами из-за роста Фрэнка.

— Ты подразумевал это, — Джерард продолжает обосновывать свою позицию. — Говоря, что я должен быть как Майки, ты имеешь в виду, что я плохой человек, а он хороший.

— Нет, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, очевидно не замечая серьёзности в голосе Джерарда. — Я просто сказал, что он тихий, а ты нет.

— Ты не это говорил! — воскликнул Джерард, застигая Фрэнка врасплох.

— Джерард, это не такое уж большое дело, — спокойно ответил Фрэнк, неуверенный, почему же Джерард так реагировал на его слова.

— Для меня большое, — пробормотал Джерард. — Как угодно. Майки, удивительный и совершенный Майки ждёт меня. Так что, я ухожу.

До того, как Фрэнк успел что-либо ответить (не то чтобы он очень уж хотел), Джерард выбежал из магазина, конечно же, громко хлопнув дверью. Фрэнк скривился от этого звука, а затем уставился на дверь, будто та должна была дать ему ответы.

Он знал, что Джерарда расстроили слова о том, что ему стоило бы быть чуть более похожим на Майки, это было очевидно. Чего Фрэнк не понимал, так это почему это настолько расстроило его. И хотя он знал Джерарда не так давно, он уже мог сказать, что Джерарда было не так-то просто разозлить такими мелочами.

Фрэнк ненавидел конфликты, и это было ещё одной причиной, почему он не любил доверяться людям. Ссоры с людьми физически, эмоционально и ментально обескураживали его. Конфликты вытягивали из людей так много сил, что это было достаточной причиной, чтобы вовсе избегать людей. Но всё же он стоял здесь, и ссора внимательно смотрела прямо в его лицо и спрашивала, что же он собирался с ней делать. И Фрэнк уже знал. Он сделает то, что получается у него лучше всего. Он попросту проигнорирует её.


	6. Опасность заботы.

С того самого случайного срыва Джерарда всё стало ещё более нелепо, чем они с Фрэнком могли предположить. Джерард постоянно молчал, и это было совершенно удивительно для Фрэнка. Он всё ещё выполнял свою работу, но уже не беспокоил его своими бессмысленными вопросами. Он вообще не беспокоил Фрэнка ни по каким вопросам. И после двух дней неловкого молчания Фрэнк с трудом признался, что это начинало становиться странным.

Фрэнк любил тишину, этот факт остался неизменным, но с тех пор, как ему пришлось пообщаться с Джерардом... этот парень и тишина были совершенно несовместимы. Но теперь они внезапно стали единым целым, и Фрэнка это слегка волновало. Но как бы то ни было, он не беспокоился об этом настолько, чтобы говорить об этом вслух. Тем не менее, он сомневался; глубоко внутри себя он ощущал искреннюю признательность за то, что теперь знал, что Джерард был таким же интровертом, как и он сам, и у них теперь не было возможности подружиться. Фрэнку это представлялось примерно так, что у них не было никаких шансов заиметь какие-либо отношения, помимо рабочих.

Наконец, два дня молчания прошли, и на тот день, как думал Фрэнк, что должен был стать третьим днём одновременно и радостного, и угнетающего молчания, он приехал на работу и не обнаружил там Джерарда. Это удивило его. Джерард всегда приходил рано и ждал, стоя около магазина, со стаканчиком кофе в руках. Фрэнку пришлось начать утро так, как это происходило до появления Джерарда в его жизни — бесшумно и одиноко. Он отворил дверь магазина и направился к своему месту около кассы. Спустя секунду, как он с комфортом устроился на стуле, в магазин влетел Джерард.

На его взъерошенные грязные волосы была надета шапка, отчего тёмные локоны идеально обрамляли его бледное лицо. Глаза у него были красные, а под ними плотно залегали тёмные круги от недосыпа. Он едва передвигал ноги по сравнению со своей обычно пружинящей походкой.

— Прости, я опоздал, — пробормотал он. Его голос едва ли донёсся до Фрэнка.

— Эм, да всё в порядке, — ответил Фрэнк, почесав сзади шею, сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить что-либо о его состоянии. Он подумал, что это могло показаться, будто он слишком уж заботится, но затем понял, что начальство должно знать всё о состоянии своих работников. — Ты, эм, ужасно выглядишь.

— Ага, — кивнул Джерард, занимая своё место перед дверью. Фрэнк приметил, что на этот раз он даже не взял свою сумку. — Блять, — пробормотал Джерард, поднося руку к голове, — голова болит. 

— Ты заболеваешь? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Нет, — Джерард вздохнул, всё ещё придерживая голову на плечах одной рукой. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. — Похмелье.

— Ты пришёл на работу с отходняком? — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Серьёзно?

— Да, и что? — Джерард вздохнул, наконец открывая глаза. Он посмотрел на Фрэнка, который пялился на него в ответ, сидя на своём стуле. — Я же могу работать.

— Ладно, — Фрэнк кивнул, отрывая взгляд от вымотанного парня перед собой. Он знал, что даже с похмельем Джерард переспорил бы его, так что он решил бросить это дело.

Работы было не особо много, так что оба провели большую часть дня, сидя на своих обычных местах и полностью игнорируя присутствие друг друга. Затем Фрэнк вспомнил, что у него завалялось несколько новых винилов, которые нужно было расставить по полкам.

— В подсобке стоит коробка с винилами, — сказал Фрэнк, нарушая мёртвую тишину. — Можешь поставить их к основной коллекции?

— Конечно, — Джерард вздохнул, тяжело слезая со стула, будто это было самым сложным заданием, с которым ему только приходилось сталкиваться за всю его жизнь. Как только он сделал это, то направился в подсобку, где и обнаружил коробку с виниловыми пластинками. Он буквально волочил ноги по полу, а его полуприкрытые глаза совершенно ничего не выражали, когда он прошёл мимо Фрэнка. Он исчез в одном из многочисленных рядов, сразу принимаясь за работу.

Фрэнк прислушался, чтобы услышать звук открывающейся коробки, но вместо этого до его ушей донёсся довольно громкий глухой стук, тихое «Блять» Джерарда, и одна из полок так сильно затряслась, что увлекла за собой и остальные. Фрэнк забежал за угол, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось, и обнаружил, что каким-то образом Джерард умудрился поскользнуться, уронить на пол полную коробку виниловых пластинок и утянуть вместе с собой ещё парочку на пол с нижних полок. Фрэнк бы не беспокоился, но некоторых из них были не новыми, а, следовательно, они были без упаковки, так что несколько пластинок упало на пол, чудом не поцарапавшись.

— Блять, Джерард! — закричал Фрэнк, быстро переступая через Джерарда, который уже сидел на коленях, чтобы собрать выпавшие записи.

Фрэнк так неожиданно приблизился к нему, что Джерард быстро отскочил, ударившись спиной о стену и закрываясь руками. Он весь съёжился, а Фрэнк лишь продолжал внимательно его рассматривать, задаваясь вопросом, почему он так испугался. Неужели он думал, что Фрэнк на самом деле ударит его?

Фрэнк присел на пол и повернулся лицом к Джерарду, который всё ещё закрывался от него руками.

— Прости, — простонал Джерард, и Фрэнк едва ли смог разобрать это несчастное извинение.

— Да… нет проблем? — сказал Фрэнк, смотря сверху вниз на до ужаса напуганного парня рядом с собой. — Почему ты так испугался? Я ведь ничего с тобой не сделаю.

Джерард постепенно выпутался из защитного кокона, в который он сам себя увлёк. Его настороженный взгляд лёг на Фрэнка, будто он всё ещё ожидал, что тот ударит его. Он шумно выдохнул и снял с головы шапку, чтобы пробежаться рукой по спутанным волосам; по пути его пальцы зацепились за несколько узлов.

— Просто, эм, помоги мне собрать всё это, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард кивнул, наклоняясь к Фрэнку, чтобы осторожно забрать пластинки без упаковки из его рук.

Подкравшись к Фрэнку, Джерард наконец убрал взъерошенные волосы с лица, и тогда он заметил тёмную красную отметину, настолько тёмную, что она походила на синяк, прямо позади уха и чуть ниже на челюсти. Фрэнк открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что это, но затем быстро спохватился и сдержался. Это было совершенно не его дело. Рабочие отношения.

Они собрали все пластинки с пола, всё ещё ползая на четвереньках, а затем уложили их все в упаковки, в которых они и были изначально. Когда зашёл покупатель, над дверью прозвенел колокольчик, и Фрэнк быстро вскочил с пола.

— Сложи их обратно на полку, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард кивнул. Он прошёл к кассе и улыбнулся покупателю, который уже просматривал стойки с дисками.

— Дайте мне знать, если Вам понадобится помощь, — произнёс Фрэнк.

— Парни, у вас есть винил?

— На самом деле, да, — Фрэнк кивнул, огибая кассу, и новоявленный покупатель последовал за ним. — У нас небольшая перестановка, но не стесняйтесь, осматривайтесь.

Джерард стоял с пачкой винилов в руках и аккуратно раскладывал их по местам. Он поднял взгляд на Фрэнка с покупателем и немного отступил назад, чтобы дать последнему шанс рассмотреть товар. 

— Дай ему знать, если ты ищешь что-нибудь определённое, — сказал Фрэнк парню и указал на Джерарда.

Фрэнк снова направился к кассе и сел на стул, продолжая прислушиваться к Джерарду и покупателю. В своём состоянии похмелья Джерард мог наделать глупых вещей. К счастью, он не услышал никаких признаков общения, и секундой позже парень вышел из-за полок, держа в руках пару поношенных виниловых пластинок. 

Фрэнк пробил его покупку и отчеканил давно заученное «Приходите снова» с улыбкой на лице и всеми необходимыми атрибутами вежливости. Парень вышел из магазина, и Фрэнк вернулся к Джерарду, чтобы посмотреть, как у него дела. Он закончил с расстановкой пластинок, а теперь только приводил их в порядок, чтобы они выглядели безупречно.

— Извини, — сказал Джерард, не поднимая глаз на Фрэнка и поправляя пластинки. — Кажется, напиться прошлой ночью было глупой идеей.

— Ага, кажется, так, — Фрэнк кивнул, нарочито пристально уставившись на него, чтобы тот заметил. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадёт. — Знаешь, если ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь, можешь взять выходной.

— Я работаю здесь только две недели, — безрадостно произнёс Джерард. — Я не могу взять выходной.

— Да всё в порядке, серьёзно, — настаивал Фрэнк. — Ты ведь ничерта нормально делать не можешь, пока ты в таком состоянии. Я могу просто добавить день к двум неделям, как тебе угодно.

— Правда?

— Ага.

Джерард отступил от полки и в последний раз взглянул на неё перед тем, как наклониться и поднять свою шапку с пола. Он снова надел её, заново поправив волосы, чтобы они закрывали ту отметину, что заметил ранее Фрэнк. У того губы были всё ещё сжаты в тонкую линию, чтобы не иметь возможности спросить что-либо у Джерарда.

— Спасибо, — Джерард вздохнул. — Я, эм, снова извиняюсь. Обещаю, снова я так не напьюсь.

— Ага, ладно, да, круто, — глупо заикался Фрэнк.

— Тогда увидимся завтра, — Джерард кивнул, поднимая руку, чтобы неловко махнуть; из всех его пальцев больше всего выбивался из общей картины мизинец, что очень походило на Джерарда все эти дни.

— Ага, ладно, — Фрэнк кивнул, тоже помахав ему, а затем заложил руки за голову и почесал шею, когда Джерард вышел из магазина.

У Фрэнка в голове вертелось так много вопросов, но он не осмелился задать ни один из них, боясь начинать те отношения, от которых он хотел держаться подальше. Он дошёл обратно до своего стула за кассой, взглянул в сторону пустующей табуретки Джерарда, а затем оглядел и полностью пустой магазин. Как бы он ни ненавидел это признавать, он уже привык постоянно находиться с кем-то в магазинчике, даже несмотря на то, что этим кем-то был вечно надоедающий Джерард.

Раздражённо выдохнув, он уронил голову на стол, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной его поверхности. Почему у него вообще был отходняк? Почему он так внезапно испугался? Что это за отметина на его лице? Почему последние пару дней он был таким тихим? Фрэнку нужно было перестать заботиться об этом. Он гнушался тем фактом, что так сильно беспокоился о том, что, по сути, его никак не касалось.

Даже когда он корил себя за это, то понимал, что его мысли неосознанно переносились к поиску ответов на незаданные вопросы. Эта отметина у него на лице могла быть после какого-нибудь случая по пьяни, но также она могла быть и от его парня. Им явно можно было воспользоваться, и Фрэнк заметил это с самого начала. Так или иначе, у Фрэнка в голове крутилось много вопросов, но один из них был самым навязчивым. Он не давал себе поинтересоваться, почему. Забота была опасной штукой, и он должен был абстрагироваться от бесполезных и рискованных эмоций.


	7. Преграды обрушились.

Следующий день вскоре настал, и Фрэнк поймал себя на том, что слишком уж часто думал о состоянии Джерарда, даже больше, чем должен был бы. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Фрэнку, что он идёт на работу в слишком уж быстром темпе, он бы начал отрицать это каждым квадратным сантиметром своего сердца. Если бы кто-то сказал Фрэнку, что непонимающий и взволнованный взгляд, который появился на его лице, когда он увидел, что Джерард не ждал его возле магазинчика, любой бы заметил за милю, он бы всеми фибрами души отнекивался от этого.

С отрицанием, что излучал его разум, Фрэнк отворил магазин и практически сразу же занял место около кассы, где всегда и сидел. Он посмотрел на стул Джерарда, который всё ещё стоял для него напротив кладовой, и вздохнул.

Джерард никогда не опаздывал, а единственной причиной, по которой вчера он опоздал, было похмелье. А единственной причине, по которой у него случилось похмелье, так это то, что очевидно у него что-то случилось с его парнем, потому что это было единственной причиной, которая могла бы объяснить отметину у него на лице. Могла бы объяснить, как он испугался Фрэнка. Возможно, то, как Фрэнк кричал на него, напомнило ему его парня и вызвало рефлекс. Фрэнк заметил это ещё прошлым вечером, когда вместо пресловутого подсчитывания овец, начал придумывать маленькую историю, так как ужасно устал… Правда, несмотря даже на то, что она нисколько не помогла ему заснуть. Эта зарисовка в его уме не давала ему спать практически всю ночь.

Фрэнк быстро заткнул уши наушниками и нажал «Воспроизведение», чтобы айпод выбрал случайную песню. Первой песней оказалась I’m Dying Tomorrow в исполнении Alkaline Trio, в которой, кстати, была одной из тех песен, в которых можно было запросто потеряться. Неважно, когда бы он ни слышал эту песню, он мог с лёгкостью прикрыть глаза и раствориться в музыке. Но в этот раз она впервые не сработала. Обычно музыка успокаивала его мысли, но сейчас лишь снова и снова возвращала его к мыслям о Джерарде. Подходили ли песни или нет под ситуацию с ним, разум Фрэнка всё равно находил путь, как связать тексты песен с этим парнем. Само название песни наталкивала Фрэнка на не предвещающее ничего хорошего чувство о том, что Джерарда всё ещё не было на работе, даже после того, как песня проиграла уже около десяти раз.

Он бросил идею отвлечься при помощи музыки и выдернул наушники из ушей, будто они были все в грязи. Он даже не стал ставить айпод на паузу — лишь обмотал вокруг него наушники и засунул его в карман джинсов, не обращая внимания на неразборчивые слова песни, которые теперь будут постоянно заставлять думать его о Джерарде.

Он сидел на месте ещё около десяти минут, беспокойно барабаня пальцами по столу, перед тем, как решил занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от всех этих мыслей. Он направился в кладовую, проигнорировав пустой стул Джерарда, когда прошёл мимо. Он схватил рулон бумажных полотенец и какое-то чистящее средство для стеклянных поверхностей. Он вышел обратно в зал и начал протирать спереди стол, который была как раз сделан из стекла и где лежал разного рода мерч: брелки для ключей, гитарные медиаторы, наклейки и прочие безделушки.

Он побрызгал средством на стекло и протёр его, задавая стабильный ритм круговых движений по часовой и против часовой стрелки, позволяя своему разуму сконцентрироваться на маленьких трещинках между железным обрамлением, что удерживало стекло, и самим стеклом. Казалось, чистящее средство для стекла закончилось и собралось в этом маленьком пространстве, так что Фрэнк прикусил язык, встал на колени и сфокусировался на том, чтобы достать бумажным полотенцем чистящее средство из этого маленького промежутка. Должно быть, это отвлекало куда лучше, чем музыка, потому что он настолько увлёкся занятием, что и не услышал, как зазвенел звоночек над дверью. Он только увидел неровное отражение фигуры в только что протёртом стекле, и она приближалась к нему.

Как только Фрэнк собирался повернуться лицом, как он думал, к покупателю, он услышал гнусавый голос, который стал для него слишком уж знакомым.

— Утречка, извини, я опоздал.

Фрэнк практически подпрыгнул со своего места на полу, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джерарда, а его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он увидел его, и все придуманные им теории о том, что с ним случилось, утихли, когда он заметил, что парень был в полном порядке. Его глаза больше не были налиты кровью, как вчера, он не выглядел приболевшим, волосы естественно разметались по лицу, а несколько прядей, очевидно, специально прикрывали отметину на щеке, но Фрэнк проигнорировал это. У него будто гора с плеч упала, когда он увидел, что Джерард цел и невредим. Он попытался не показывать своего прошлого волнения и нынешнего облегчения.

— Ты, эм, в смысле, всё в порядке, — сказал Фрэнк.

Джерард улыбнулся своей обыденной улыбкой на всё лицо и подошёл к стулу, чтобы бросить на него свою сумку. 

— О, что ж, я могу это сделать, — сказал Джерард, беря чистящее средство и бумажное полотенце из рук Фрэнка.

— На самом деле, я уже закончил, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, — но спасибо.

— Оу, ладно, — Джерард кивнул. — Прости ещё раз. Есть ещё что-нибудь, что мне нужно сделать?

— Нет, — ответил Фрэнк, неожиданно осознавая, как мало было работы в магазине. Каждая возможность оправдания его волнений выливалась в то, что он заставлял Джерарда заниматься чем-нибудь. — Ничего из того, о чём бы я знал, нет.

— Ладно, — Джерард кивнул, совершенно не зная о том, какую вызвал войну в голове у Фрэнка. Джерард отнёс бумажное полотенце и чистящее средство обратно в кладовку.

Фрэнк использовал этот недолгий момент на то, чтобы попытаться собраться. Он глубоко и медленно вздохнул и обеими руками пробежался по волосам вплоть до шеи сзади, которую затем яростно почесал. Он прикрыл глаза лишь на секунду, а затем выдохнул. Джерард вышел как раз в тот момент, когда Фрэнк усаживался за кассу.

— Хорошо справился с отходняком? — спросил Фрэнк совершенно повседневным голосом, пока Джерард садился на своё место.

— Ага, — Джерард легко усмехнулся. — Прости ещё раз за то, что пришёл на работу в таком виде.

— Это круто, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Так ты серьёзно говорил о том, чтобы дать мне ещё день взамен вчерашнего? — спросил Джерард с тенью надежды в голосе.

— Ага, — Фрэнк снова пожал плечами, — если хочешь.

— Конечно, это определённо неплохо звучит, — Джерард кивнул. — У меня под боком есть Майки, который пытается найти мне работу.

— Это круто, — Фрэнк кивнул, утыкаясь взглядом в свои татуированные пальцы, и понял, что ещё никогда ранее так не заинтересовывался надписью «Halloween» на своих пальцах, около костяшек, и словом «Bookworm», что читалось, когда только он переплетал пальцы. — Ты не вернёшься магазин комиксов?

Фрэнк решил посмотреть, как его и просили, чувствуя, что его внешний вид был довольно спокойным, но так же желая уловить реакцию Джерарда.

А на лице Джерарда будто разражалась внезапная игра эмоций. Он опустил глаза на свои колени, его рот искривился в задумчивом выражении, а затем он быстро сморгнул это выражение, и на его лице расцвела робкая повседневная улыбка.

— Нет, — он пожал плечами. — Сейчас всё так странно, понимаешь?

Фрэнк кивнул, чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке и отчаянно желая спросить последний вопрос, но не мог пересилить себя, так что он просто пробормотал:

— Ага, я понимаю, как это может быть.

— Ага, — Джерард вздохнул, чувствуя себя немного неловко, когда Фрэнк был тем самым, кто начинал разговор. Джерард днями пытался выудить из своего работодателя хоть слово, спрашивая его так много вопросов, сколько он вообще мог придумать. Сейчас же, когда Фрэнк спрашивал о его жизни, он практически онемел.

— Эм, — Фрэнк снова нарушил тишину и снова удивил Джерарда: — Так, твой пар… Эм, Блейк, вы, ребята, всё ещё вместе?  
Джерарда совершенно поразил вопрос, и он откинулся на спинку стула, пялясь поверх него в пустоту около минуты, а затем снова взглянул на Фрэнка, который чувствовал себя неуверенно, устремив глаза в стол.

Джерард уже было собирался ответить, но дверь в магазин открылась, и он закрыл рот и уставился на дверь.

— Фрэнки, мальчик мой! — прогремел громкий голос на весь магазин, когда широкоплечий, но низкий парень вошёл в магазинчик. Он выглядел даже ниже Фрэнка, что говорило о многом, но его волосы, зачёсанные практически дыбом, давали ему пару дополнительных сантиметров.

— Эй, Гамбон, — повседневным тоном произнёс Фрэнк, его тихий голос казался наигранно монотонным по сравнению с тем, как поприветствовал его Гамбон.

— Где ты пропадал, Фрэнки?! — спросил он, подходя к кассе и крепко обнимая его, на что тот попросту не ответил. Фрэнк лишь стоял на месте и ждал, пока всё это закончится.

— Работал, как и всегда, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, как только Гамбон его отпустил.

— Удивительно, какая же ты задница, — Гамбон рассмеялся, обходя кассу и становясь напротив Фрэнка. — Тебе нужно временами выбираться, сколько раз я тебе уже об этом говорил?

— Каждый раз, когда видел меня, — Фрэнк закатил глаза. На самом деле, он не ненавидел Гамбона, но знал, что он мог справиться с сухим обращением Фрэнка.

— И это чистая правда, — Гамбон кивнул, неожиданно замечая в помещении ещё чьё-то присутствие. — О, нихуя себе, у тебя тут компания?

— Временный работник, — ответил Фрэнк. Джерард улыбнулся, неловко махнув Гамбону рукой со стула. — Это Джерард. Джерард, это Гамбон, мой татуировщик.

— И единственный друг, — добавил Гамбон. — Приятно познакомиться, Джерард! Как долго ты уже здесь работаешь?

— Думаю, прошла уже неделя, — ответил Джерард, пораздумав над этим около секунды. Фрэнк в удивлении вскинул брови. Даже несмотря на то, что обычно он жаловался на то, что дни проходили мучительно медленно, казалось, будто они пролетали довольно-таки быстро.

— Целую неделю миришься с этим парнем? — спросил Гамбон, указывая пальцем в сторону Фрэнка. — Он весьма забавный, да? Весь такой занятой и всякое такое дерьмо. Но на самом деле, я знаю, что он мягкий, — Гамбон тыкнул Фрэнка в грудь, и тот отстранился, ударяя его по руке.

— Ага, — Джерард легко рассмеялся, — да, он такой: немного того и немного этого.

Фрэнк не могу не пялиться на Джерарда, пока он разговаривал с Гамбоном. Обычно Джерард не был таким тихим и скрытным. В тот момент, когда он встретил его, Джерард был таким жизнерадостным, разговорчивым и мог быстро завязывать часовые разговоры с любым незнакомцем, которого он встречал, использовал своё гиперактивное поведение с покупателями. Этот невнятный и тихий Джерард определённо не был самим собой. Фрэнк оторвал от него взгляд, когда Гамбон вновь заговорил.

— Что ж, хэй, я просто хотел спросить, могу ли я иногда приносить всякие листовки и рекламки для предстоящих концертов в городе, — сказал Гамбон, теперь уже смотря на Фрэнка.

— Вы, ребята, снова играете концерты? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Ага, — Гамбон горделиво кивнул. — Мы уже устраивали парочку по всему Джерси, и, если бы ты пришёл навестить своего приятеля Гамбона, ты бы знал. Но да, у нас есть один перед тем, как мы снова заберёмся в свой фургон и отправимся в путь.  
— Да, заноси листовки, — Фрэнк кивнул. — Приноси мерч тоже, с ним я тоже помогу.

— Да, блять, вот почему я люблю тебя, Фрэнки! — у Гамбона на лице засветилась широкая улыбка. — Через пару деньков всё занесу.

— Отлично, круто, — Фрэнк кивнул.

— Когда собираешься делать следующую татуировку? Твоя кожа выглядит слишком уж чистенькой, — пошутил Гомбон.

— Пока нет идей, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Если только ты не изменяешь мне с другим татуировщиком, — сказал Гамбон, тыкая его в плечо.

— Не-а, никто не делает татуировки настолько же хорошо, как их делаешь ты, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Вот почему я и мирюсь с твоим характером.

— Ха! Ты миришься со мной? А вот это забавно, — Гамбон смахнул воображаемую слезу, будто бы слишком много смеялся перед этим. — Хорошо тебе провести время с этим пареньком, Джерард.  
Джерард лишь усмехнулся на это и кивнул.

— Гамбон, выметайся уже отсюда, — Фрэнк закатил глаза, слегка расплываясь в улыбке.

— Увидимся, ребята! — Гамбон махнул им обоим и вышел за дверь.

— Интересный парень, — озвучил своим мысли Джерард.

— Только очень надоедливый, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, — но он довольно веселый, тут не поспоришь.

Джерард кивнул, избрав промычать в ответ что-то неразборчивое, нежели сказать что-то членораздельное.

Фрэнк хотел завести разговор о том же, где их прервал Гамбон, но не знал, как это сделать, не показав себя в весьма странном свете. Сам же Джерард уже вёл себя совсем иначе, но Фрэнк не хотел начинать меняться. Чуть ранее он уже дал себе фору, задав вопрос, который заходил далеко за рамки рабочих отношений, в которых он хотел оставаться с Джерардом. Тишина же попросту досаждала ему. Джерард никогда не допускал тишины. И Фрэнк совершенно не понимал, почему он внезапно опоздал.  
Фрэнк всё ещё молчал, впервые за многие годы заставляя себя не заговорить.

Оставшийся день прошёл довольно быстро. Они обменивались парочкой слов, и это Фрэнку не нравилось ещё больше. Возникали и недолгие разговоры: повседневный обмен соверщенно бессмысленными словами, который не приносил пользы ни одному, ни другому. Но Фрэнк не мог винить во всём этом Джерарда, потому что он ловил себя на мысли, что сам затевал эти пустые разговоры.

Фрэнк облегчённо вздохнул, когда шумная компания подростков ввалилась в магазин незадолго до времени закрытия, спасая его, потому что он мог отметить, что на улице было довольно-таки холодно.

Компания состояла из двух девочек и двух мальчиков; они обосновались возле отдела с местными группами и громко обсуждали какие-то из них. Фрэнк был рад видеть младшее поколение, которые заглядывались не на глупые журналы, а на музыку.

Каждый из компании держал в руках по диску, и они направились к кассе. Как только они приблизились к Фрэнку, он услышал шёпот Джерарда: «Дерьмо». Фрэнк взглянул на него и увидел, что тот уставился на дверь магазина, широко распахнув глаза. Фрэнк проследовал за его взглядом и увидел Блейка, который стоял на улице и готовился войти внутрь. Столько всего случилось в один момент. Фрэнк быстро перевёл взгляд обратно на Джерарда, и в глазах обоих парней виднелась паника. Как бы то ни было, Джерард неправильно понял это чувство в глазах Фрэнка. Подумав, что Фрэнк беспокоится о том, что Блейк нарушит покой в магазине, Джерард пробормотал: «Я справлюсь с этим» перед тем, как спрыгнул со стула и подбежал к двери, пока Блейк не успел войти. Фрэнк уже был близок, чтобы побежать за ним и сказать ему, что на самом деле он волновался из-за того, что знал, что Блейк причинит ему боль, но покупатели уже подошли к кассе, совершенно не замечая чувство тревоги, что зарождалась на дне его желудка. Он отмахнулся от этого и выдавил улыбку, сохраняя спокойствие и не отрывая взгляда от двери магазина.

Он пробил их покупки, даже не обращая внимания на то, какие группы они выбрали, и даже не сказал свою заученную речь. Подростки вышли из магазина, и Фрэнк посмотрел в сторону двери, а затем окон, но не увидел никого снаружи. Он посмотрел на стул Джерарда и заметил,, что тот оставил там свою сумку. Фрэнк вздохнул и снова посмотрел на дверь, всё ещё не заметив никого в поле зрения. Уже практически наступило время закрытия, но Фрэнк сел обратно на стул и стал смирно ждать.

Прошла одна минута.

Пять минут.

Десять минут.

Фрэнк прождал уже почти полчаса, лишь только уставившись на дверь, будто его грозного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Джерард вошёл обратно, но ничего не произошло.

Фрэнк сдался и уже был готов уйти. Он обошёл кассу и, решив взять с собой сумку Джерарда, перекинул её через плечо точно так же, как и делал его временный работник, а затем закрыл магазин, даже не проверив все полки, как он обычно это делал.

Он запер за собой дверь, а затем повернулся, глубоко вдыхая холодный ночной воздух — такой же холодный, как он и ожидал, такой же, каким он был каждую ночь. Он взглянул на большую сумку, свешивающуюся сбоку, а после пробежался рукой по волосам, на полпути хватая их, а затем отпуская, так что спутанные локоны упали на лицо.

Свернув по направлению к своему дому — его путь едва ли освещал лунный свет и пара звёзд — он приметил тёмную фигуру, свернувшуюся и сидящую, облокотившись о стену какого-то здания. Сначала Фрэнк подумал, что это был просто какой-то бездомный: он частенько замечал таких повсюду в этом районе поздними вечерами.

Продолжив идти, он мимолётно взглянул на тело, проходя мимо, и буквально прирос к земле, когда увидел бледное лицо, которое он так легко мог узнать. Его освещали не только тени ночи, но и свежие синяки с кровоподтёками.

У Фрэнка будто бы во всём его теле остановилась кровь, когда он упал на колени рядом с Джерардом. Он притянул его слабое тело к себе на руки, слегка встряхнув его, ожидая, когда его глаза распахнутся. Все преграды, что ранее сдерживал Фрэнк, очень быстро разрушились и сменились блоками заботы и волнения, и он ничего не делал, чтобы изменить это — лишь продолжал трясти тело Джерарда, сильнее всего желая в этот момент увидеть эту раздражающую и такую настойчивую улыбку на его лице, а не эти шрамы, уже покрывшиеся коркой.


	8. Глава 7. Уязвимый и обнажённый.

      — Джерард, блять, Джерард, очнись, — умолял Фрэнк хриплым от шока голосом. Он яростно тряс Джерарда за плечи, а затем увидел, как его глаза слегка дёрнулись.  
  
      — Хмм, Фрэнк?  
  
      Джерард наконец-то распахнул глаза; один его глаз слегка опух, но, тем не менее, он всё ещё мог его разлепить.  
  
      — Слава Богу! — выдохнул Фрэнк. — Что, блять, вообще случилось?  
  
      — Многое, — это было всем, что сказал Джерард, теперь избегая взгляда Фрэнка, но всё ещё позволяя себе облокотиться на его колени, а голове — удобно устроиться в изгибе локтя.  
  
      — Само собой, — пробормотал Фрэнк, не слишком уж любящий неопределённые ответы, но, как бы то ни было, точно зная, что именно их он и давал всем. — Тебе нужно, ну, в больницу?  
  
      — О, нет, нет, — быстро ответил Джерард, умудрившись оторваться от коленей Фрэнка и сесть. Он подтянул к груди одно колено и облокотился на него, смотря на тёмную улицу перед собой. — Со мной всё в порядке.  
  
      — В порядке? — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Ты, блять, валялся без сознания на тротуаре.  
  
      — Я был в сознании, — запротестовал Джерард.  
  
      — Нет, — начал спорить с ним Фрэнк.  
  
      — Да, был, — настаивал Джерард. — Я лишь надеялся не быть в сознании, но… был.  
  
      Какое-то время эти двое так и молчали, сидя здесь: оба совершенно не знали, что подходящего сказать, чтобы должным образом нарушить тишину, которая затянулась уже на тревожно долгое время.  
  
      Фрэнк обдумывал, что он собирался сказать следующим, но осознал, что был не в состоянии говорить что-либо ещё. Он закрыл глаза, будто ему было больно говорить.  
  
      — Где ключи от твоей машины? — спросил он Джерарда.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Джерард в ответ перед тем, как быстро ответить: — Они в моей сумке, зачем они тебе?  
  
      — Ты живёшь со своим парнем, так?  
  
      Джерард нахмурился. Прежде — вплоть до этого момента — он не осознавал того факта, что ему было некуда идти, потому что, собственно, он жил с Блейком, и что он не собирался идти туда после того, что только что случилось.  
  
      — Д-да, — Джерард вздохнул.  
  
      — Тогда ты можешь, эм, думаю, остаться, — начал Фрэнк, смотря направо в пустоту, попросту желая отвезти взгляд от Джерарда, — со мной вроде, знаешь, чтобы тебе не пришлось идти туда. Сегодня ночью, в смысле, на ночь, потому что ты в дерьмовой форме.  
  
      Джерард поднял взгляд на Фрэнка, который всё ещё избегал его взгляда. Джерард был, мягко говоря, поражён таким любезным жестом со стороны Фрэнка и усилиями, которые он прилагал, чтобы сформулировать простое предложение. По правде говоря, он убедил себя, что Фрэнк был бессердечным, но он стоял прямо перед ним и гостеприимно приглашал к себе.  
  
      — Серьёзно?  
  
      — Да, — Фрэнк, наконец, кивнул, снова поворачиваясь лицом к Джерарду. — Ты раздражаешь меня и всё такое, но, блять, я не могу оставить тебя побитым на улице.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Джерард робко улыбнулся: его рот в основном лишь изогнулся с одной стороны, потому что любое растягивание кожи приводило к жжению и боли. — Эм, думаю, мне понадобится помощь.  
  
      Фрэнк наклонился и протянул обе руки Джерарду. Тот с охотностью крепко схватился за них, подтягиваясь, чтобы встать на ноги. Всё его тело казалось слабым, из-за чего он слегка пошатнулся, держась за Фрэнка. Фрэнк заметил, что Джерард недостаточно устойчиво стоял на ногах, и поэтому поспешно взял одну руку Джерарда и обернул её вокруг собственного плеча, позволяя Джерарду положиться на него всем телом.  
  
      — Ты не обязан, — сказал Джерард, пытаясь сопротивляться такому положению вещей.  
  
      — Ты тяжёлый, — вот так просто заявил Фрэнк, — так что перебирай ногами побыстрее вместо того, чтобы говорить.  
  
      Джерард, кажется, ещё раз улыбнулся на необычную смесь Фрэнка из милого и раздражённого состояния в одно и то же время; казалось, это, как бы то ни было, подходило лишь одному только Фрэнку.  
  
      — Моя машина дальше по улице, — сказал Джерард, кивая в знак того, что им нужно пройти вперёд. Фрэнк начал довольно уверенно идти, чтобы Джерард мог поспевать, так как его конечности всё ещё были вялыми. Расстояние было не такое уж и большое, поэтому вскоре Джерард остановился у своей машины. Фрэнк одной рукой дотянулся до сумки Джерарда и покопался в куче бумажек перед тем, как нащупать нечто металлическое. Он вытащил ключи и открыл машину, осторожно помогая Джерарду устроиться на пассажирском сиденье. Он закрыл дверь, а затем сел на водительское место, чтобы завести автомобиль.  
  
      По пути к дому Фрэнка в машине висела абсолютная тишина, но ни один из них не жаловался. Тишина была необходима, особенно в такой момент. Когда они подъехали к дому, Фрэнк выбрался из машины и помог Джерарду, аккуратно направляя его по ступеням многоквартирного комплекса, пока они не дошли до двери его квартиры. Джерард морщился, а с каждой преодолённой ступенькой с его губ слетал тихий всхлип. Они, наконец, дошли до квартиры, и Фрэнк поспешно открыл дверь, чтобы Джерард уже мог удобно расположиться на диване и отдохнуть.  
  
      Когда Джерард увидел диван, у него буквально подкосились колени. Он проигнорировал боль, которая появилась от того, что он с размаху упал на долгожданную горизонтальную поверхность, потому что это всё же было куда лучше, чем необходимость стоять.  
  
      Фрэнк включил тусклую лампу в гостиной и пошёл на кухню; у него был припасён только один пакет со льдом. И он достал его для Джерарда.  
  
      — Вот, — сказал Фрэнк, вручая Джерарду пакет, — используй его, пока я не сделаю побольше льда.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Джерард кивнул, беря пакет и для начала прислоняя его к левому глазу, желая избавиться от припухлости до того, как она станет ещё больше.  
  
      Фрэнк достал несколько герметизируемых пакетиков и наполнил каждый льдом, затем завернул их в бумажное полотенце, изобретая пакеты со льдом собственного производства, которые, думал он, послужат настолько же эффективно. Они вынес их Джерарду, который безучастно смотрел перед собой.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно было, — сказал Джерард, когда заметил самодельные пакеты со льдом.  
  
      — Это классно, — пожал плечами. — Эм, куда… эм, куда тебе нужно их приложить?  
  
      Джерард съёжился, концентрируясь на припухших и болящих участках, которыми было беспорядочно усыпано его тело.  
  
      — Много куда, — вздохнул он.  
  
      — Тогда будет легче лечь, — подметил Фрэнк, и Джерард подчинился, заворочавшись на диване, чтобы перелечь на спину.  
  
      Джерард поднял футболку под курткой, обнажая бледную кожу, а вместе с тем и красную отметину на животе, от которой Фрэнка передёрнуло. Там определённо останется синяк. И, кстати, не один: отметина была не единственной, просто ей выдалась честь быть самой большой и заметной. Множество красных пятен — некоторые из них на самом деле казались уже старыми — расстилались по его, на первый взгляд, гладкой коже. Джерард протянул руку Фрэнку, и тот вручил ему пакет со льдом, отводя взгляд от его измученного тела. Джерард положил пакет себе на живот, вздрогнул от холода и в то же время зашипел от боли, но, вытерпев, оставил лёд на месте.  
  
      Джерард вздохнул и протянул руку за ещё одним пакетом, и Фрэнк так же вручил его ему. На этот раз Джерард положил его справа на лицо, прямо над виском.  
  
      — Блять, — прошипел он, слегка надавив на то место, куда приложил пакет со льдом. Он вдохнул и с шумом выдохнул, а затем положил голову набок, чтобы не держать пакет руками. Теперь он был повёрнут лицом к Фрэнку, который сохранял мужественное лицо, наблюдая, как лицо Джерарда искажалось от боли.  
  
      — Думаю, это всё, — Джерард вздохнул, — остальные маленькие. Это самые ужасные.  
  
      — Ты уверен?  
  
      Джерард кивнул. Фрэнк поднялся и вернулся на кухню, чтобы положить пакеты со льдом в морозильник на случай, если они понадобятся Джерарду. Он вспомнил, что увидел порезы у него на лице, поэтому взял махровое полотенце и смочил один его конец горячей водой. Затем Фрэнк вернулся к Джерарду, который вновь смотрел куда-то в пустоту.  
  
      Фрэнк опустился на колени перед диваном. Джерард вопросительно посмотрел на него, но тот ничего не сказал. Он убрал пакет со льдом с виска Джерарда и ещё один, который он прижимал к глазу. Затем он поднёс влажный край полотенца к его лицу и аккуратно начал оттирать засохшую кровь. Всё это время Джерард лежал, затаив дыхание, готовясь к новой порции боли, но Фрэнк был таким осторожным, что тот ничего не почувствовал.  
  
      Фрэнк с радостью заметил, что порезов было не так много. Один был на щеке, ещё один — на подбородке, где его дополняла ссадина, которая, вероятнее всего, появилась после встречи с асфальтом тротуара, и последний — самый большой — на лбу, который кровоточил сильнее всего. Как только лицо Джерарда было очищено от крови, Фрэнк поднялся и пробормотал:   
  
      — Подожди здесь, — перед тем, как отправиться в ванную. Он взял бутыль спирта и несколько бинтов из аптечки и вернулся к Джерарду.  
  
      Сухой конец полотенца Фрэнк смочил парой капель спирта, а затем протёр порезы на лице Джерарда. Тот шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, зажмурившись, отчего его опухшему глазу стало ещё больнее. Фрэнк ничего не сказал. Он попросту сосредоточился на необходимом, убеждаясь, что продезинфицировал порезы и кожу вокруг них. Когда они стали, по его мнению, достаточно чистыми, он бережно наложил повязку на каждый из них. После этого он вернул Джерарду оба пакета со льдом, который положил их на то же место   
  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал Джерард с закрытыми глазами.  
  
      — Не за что, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, пытаясь полностью скрыть свои эмоции. Он просто помогал раненому парню. Для него это абсолютно ничего не значило. Так он и продолжал твердить себе, и от этого он и был таким тихим. Ему было необходимо абстрагироваться, чтобы не позволить появиться слишком заботливому Фрэнку. — Хочешь, эм, поспать здесь? Или в моей комнате, а я могу и тут прикорнуть…  
  
      — Да нет, и здесь нормально, — Джерард вздохнул, всё ещё с закрытыми глазами. — Даже если бы я хотел сдвинуться, я бы никак не смог это осуществить.  
  
      — Ладно, пойду возьму подушку и одеяло, — Фрэнк кивнул, поднимаясь и направляясь в свою комнату. У него было только одно одеяло, но он стянул его со своей кровати, прихватил одну из своих подушек и вернулся к Джерарду. Глаза у того были закрыты, а его дыхание было глубоким и тяжёлым, поэтому Фрэнк решил, что он спит. Он накрыл его одеялом, а затем переместился, чтобы взбить подушку и подложить её ему под голову, но, когда он приблизился, то увидел, как по щекам Джерарда бегут слёзы, впитываясь затем в обивку дивана. Фрэнк не знал, что сказать, так что просто-напросто сел на кофейный столик и уставился на него, пока слёзы продолжали затапливать ресницы Джерарда. Он перестал прижимать пакет со льдом к глазу, от чего тот попросту покоился в раскрытой ладони рядом с его лицом.  
  
      Когда Джерард распахнул глаза, Фрэнк нервно сглотнул, встречаясь с ним взглядом и не имея оправдания на то, что он пялился. Ореховые глаза Джерарда выделялись на фоне красноты, которая лишь усилилась после слёз.  
  
      — Я не хотел… плакать, — сказал Джерард шёпотом. — Я не настолько, блять, слабый. В смысле, да кто вообще плачет из-за того, что его избил парень, да? Это жалко.  
  
      — Что? Нет, — произнёс Фрэнк после нескольких секунд молчания, вновь обретая дар речи. — В смысле, я не думаю, что это жалко. Это довольно-таки неплохая причина поплакать.  
  
      — Он был таким любящим, — вздохнул Джерард абсолютно надломленным голосом. Он больше не смотрел на самого Фрэнка, а лишь безотрывно глядел позади него, погружаясь в далёкие воспоминания. — Я даже не могу объяснить тебе, каким прекрасным человеком он был. Он был из тех, на кого посмотришь и скажешь «Ничего себе, повезло же тому, кто с ним». Он  _всем_  своим существом отдавался мне. В смысле, меня сложно терпеть, понимаешь? Очевидно, ты понимаешь это. Но ему просто это нравилось.  
  
      Джерард замолк, прикрывая глаза, когда счастливое прошлое заставило его сердце неистово биться о грудную клетку, больше всего желая вернуться в те времена. Фрэнк просто тихо ждал, пока Джерард продолжит свой рассказ.  
  
      — Он столько для меня сделал, — продолжил Джерард. — Пока мы были друзьями, он дал мне место перекантоваться, помог найти работу; он из кожи вон лез, чтобы убедиться, что со мной всё было хорошо. И это переросло в нечто большее. Казалось, будто мы всегда знали, что будем вместе, но никогда не рисковали. А затем это произошло, и он стал по-настоящему ревнивым. В смысле, я жил с парнем, и ты можешь подумать, что я всё о нём знал, но это было не так. Он стал совершенно другим. Он всегда был злым, постоянно унижал меня, будто я никогда и ничего не мог сделать так, как нужно, в сравнении с ним. Будто он сделал всё, что возможно, чтобы осчастливить меня, но я не мог сделать того же самого для него. Он делал меня счастливым, но я не мог обеспечить его тем же. Из-за него я чувствовал себя полностью никчёмным. Началось всё так — со слов, но, как видно, он на ура пошёл дальше. Я…  
  
      — Почему ты просто не пресёк это на корню, когда всё началось? — перебил его Фрэнк.  
  
      — Не знаю, — Джерард вздохнул. — Было множество причин. Я надеялся, что всё наладится. Я думал, что это был лишь период. Думал, что смогу исправить его. Думал, что всё это была моя вина. Я думал, что мы могли вернуться к тому, что было.  
  
      — Но, очевидно, лучше не стало, — снова перебил его Фрэнк; от слов Джерарда в нём всё сильнее и сильнее нарастала ярость. Вот почему он ненавидел по-доброму относиться к людям: забота вела к слепой любви. — Так, почему ты не остановился, когда увидел, что ничего не изменится?  
  
      — Положа руку на сердце? — спросил Джерард, открывая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Фрэнка. Тот кивнул. — Я чувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
      Фрэнк закусил губу, потому что у него было предчувствие, что таков и будет ответ Джерарда. Он уже всё это видел, знал всё это слишком хорошо. Он ничего не мог сказать в ответ на это, кроме того, что это была наиглупейшая мысль, но он решил, что Джерарду не нужно слышать этого.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе: он столько для меня сделал, так что каждый раз, когда я думал уйти от него, то вспоминал всё это, и вина слишком сильно мучила меня, чтобы позволить уйти.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул, отрываясь от взгляда Джерарда. На его взгляд, он был слишком настойчивым, поэтому он опустил глаза на свои колени.  
  
      — Думаю, попробую-ка я поспать, — сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк поднял на него глаза, протягивая ему подушку. Джерард улыбнулся и забрал её у Фрэнка, аккуратно пристраивая её под голову. — Спасибо ещё раз, Фрэнк, правда, это многое значит.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, не за что, — Фрэнк вздохнул. Каждый раз, когда Джерард благодарил его, он бил себя под дых за то, что позволял стенам рушиться. — Ты раздражаешь меня и всё такое, но я бы не оставил тебя, блять, на улице, — ему приходилось совершенно одинаково отвечать ему, потому что это было единственным оправданием, которое он мог придумать.  
  
      Легкомысленный шум, который был похож на какой-то смешок, сорвался с губ Джерарда, и он кивнул, приводя в порядок себя и пакеты со льдом, что лежали на каждой больной точке. Джерард прикрыл глаза, и Фрэнк воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы выскользнуть из гостиной, прежде чем он сделает ещё какое-то решение, о котором будет сожалеть. Он оставил дверь своей спальни открытой и упал на кровать; ему было слишком лень переодеваться да и слишком холодно, чтобы надевать что-нибудь полегче. У него не было одеяла, так что он свернулся на кровати и попытался сохранить тепло так, как только мог.  
  
      Он больше не мог отрицать этого, сколько бы он ни пытался. В тот момент, когда он увидел Джерарда, лежащего на тротуаре, который выглядел как сама смерть, Фрэнк уже знал, что начал заботиться. Он больше не был очередным работодателем. Фрэнк, чуждый к любой эмоциональной привязанности, не был уверен, что с этим делать. Он знал, что абсолютно то же самое случилось с Хамбоуном: он старался держать их отношения на строго профессиональном уровне, но начал заботиться о нём как о друге. Но разница была в том, что с Хамбоуном Фрэнк ухитрялся сохранить свою заботу в тайне. С Джерардом же он очевидно выставил это напоказ, взяв его к себе домой. Теперь Джерард знал, что ему было не всё равно, и от этого он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым и обнажённым.


	9. Глава 8: Без задней мысли.

      Фрэнк проснулся посреди ночи, совершенно не понимая, почему был в кровати без одеяла. Он потёр глаза, сел, а затем начал вслепую пробираться к туалету, пока события прошлой ночи не напомнили о себе в полную силу. Он вспомнил, что Джерард спал в его гостиной и накрывался его одеялом. Всё это казалось таким нереальным.  
  
      Он застыл в дверях своей спальни, уставившись в пол перед тем, как наконец поднять голову и столкнуться с тем фактом, что Джерард действительно спал в его гостиной. Его тело вырисовывалось под одеялом, которое было крепко обмотано вокруг него, а сверху оттуда лишь торчали его волосы. Фрэнк приблизился к дивану, чтобы убедиться, что с Джерардом всё было в порядке, и удивился, что услышал тихие всхлипы ещё до того, как вообще дошёл до него.   
  
      Фрэнк остановился, но затем вновь продолжил идти, после чего присел на журнальный столик и тыкнул в тело под одеялом.  
  
      Джерард спешно стянул одеяло с лица, как только почувствовал тычок; глаза его были наполнены слезами и, широко распахнутые, пялились на Фрэнка.  
  
      — П-прости, — Джерард вздохнул, быстро отмахиваясь от слёз, которые текли по его щекам.  
  
      Фрэнк лишь внимательно смотрел на Джерарда, неуверенный, что нужно делать со всеми этими рыданиями перед ним.  
  
      — Я уже и правда должен перестать, — прохрипел Джерард, но его перебил тихий всхлип, вырвавшийся наружу из его горла.  
  
      — Ты спал? — спросил Фрэнк, почёсывая шею сзади.  
  
      — Нет, — признался Джерард, — я просто не смог. Я всё продолжать думать и думать и думать попросту обо всём и…  
  
      Он неожиданно остановился и глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая всхлипы, которые были готовы захлестнуть его. Он уже чувствовал себя достаточно жалко, так что он не хотел, чтобы сдавленные всхлипы усилили это чувство. Джерард знал, что он выглядел слабым в глазах Фрэнка, в глазах любого человека вообще. Сейчас он был в наислабейшем положении, и он ненавидел быть настолько обнажённым, но он не мог подавить этого в себе. Он уже показал всего себя Фрэнку, и он был слишком смущён, чтобы показывать ему что-то ещё.  
  
      — Тебе, эм, нужен ещё лёд? — спросил Фрэнк единственный вопрос, который он только смог придумать, чтобы нарушить тишину. Он знал, что вопрос был глупым, но, хоть убей, не мог придумать чего-то ещё.  
  
      — Нет, — с губ Джерарда слетел тихий смешок; он точно знал, как Фрэнк чувствовал себя, обязанный справляться с эмоциональным состоянием Джерарда. — Я уже отложил его, от него неплохо всё занемело, — Джерард высунул свой тонкий палец из-под одеяла и указал на журнальный столик, на котором сидел Фрэнк, указывая на уже растаявший пакет со льдом, который сделал для него Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард ещё раз глубоко вздохнул, садясь на диван. Он крепко прижимал одеяло к телу, но сместился так, что сидел прямо лицом к Фрэнку. Каждая часть его тела болела, а теперь спина, казалось, затекла оттого, что он находился в одном положении часами.  
  
      — Хочешь воды или чего-нибудь поесть? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Нет, — Джерард покачал головой, прикрывая глаза, когда почувствовал, что на него снова накатывают слёзы. Они просто не остановятся.  
  
      — Снова что-то болит? — задал вопрос Фрэнк, замечая прикрытые глаза Джерарда и страдальческое выражение лица. Он не знал, что делать с болями и страданиями, которые испытывал Джерарда, и подумал, что, возможно, пакетов со льдом было недостаточно.  
  
      Джерард лишь покачал головой.  
  
      — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь скрыть свою обеспокоенность, но Джерард слышал её.  
  
      Джерард слышал множество предложений, которые делал ему Фрэнк. Он знал, что Фрэнк хотел ему помочь. Он не мог понять, откуда появилась эта сочувствующая сторона Фрэнка, но он не хотел спрашивать. Он знал, что ему необходимо было позволить себе быть совершенно слабым, чтобы иметь возможность оправиться от удара. Так что Джерард поддался.  
  
      — Честно? — добавил он, сглатывая комок в горле и открывая глаза; из его глаза упала одинокая слеза.  
  
      — Д-да, — Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас я мог бы воспользоваться объятьями и плечом, на котором можно было бы поплакать, — Джерард вздохнул, поднимая на Фрэнка отчаявшиеся глаза.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Фрэнк, нервно сглатывая, не ожидав такого поворота. Он не хотел этого. Он хотел помочь Джерарду, но он не хотел помогать ему  _таким_  образом. Он уже сделал больше, чем позволяли ему его границы. Его просьба была слишком далеко, чтобы быть включённой в эти самые границы.  
  
      — Пожалуйста? — взмолился Джерард, его взгляд был непоколебим. Каким бы Джерард ни был настойчивым и гиперактивным, он был таким не каждый день. Он никогда не позволял себе показывать, как отчаянно он желал чего-то. Он показывал всего себя Фрэнку, потому что в данный момент это было необходимо ему больше всего.  
  
      Фрэнк не мог отказать. Что ж, он мог, но не сделал бы так. Он не скажет «Нет» мужчине, сидящему перед ним, побитому и физически, и эмоционально до грани слёз и мольбы. Даже он знал, что это не было нормальным для Джерарда, так что он просто-напросто не мог отказать.  
  
      — Л-ладно, конечно, — кивнул Фрэнк, вставая и садясь на диван рядом с Джерардом. — Ага.  
  
      Фрэнк неловко сидел там, не зная, как сделать следующий шаг, но Джерард сделал это за него. Он уронил голову на плечо Фрэнку, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Неожиданно он начал содрогаться, как только на него нахлынули слёзы, желая освободиться после того, как настолько долго находился под давлением. Одна рука прокралась спереди к футболке Фрэнка, и он сжал ткань в кулак, надеясь, что чем крепче он сожмёт, тем сильнее он сможет уравновесить своё состояние.  
  
      Фрэнк громко сглотнул, определённо зная, что все его границы уже сдвинулись на половину земного шара к тому моменту. Он вытянул свои руки, которые были прижаты телом Джерарда, и обернул ими трясущиеся плечи мужчины. Фрэнк не смел и взглянуть на Джерарда, так что он просто уставился перед собой в темноту гостиной. Он уже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но в действительности  _увидеть_  его плачущим было бы просто слишком для него.  
  
      Всхлипы нарушили тишину, становясь всё более громкими и слетая с губ Джерарда. Он повернул голову, так что его лоб теперь соприкасался с плечом Фрэнка, яростно вжимаясь в него, пока он не смог почувствовать боль от порезов, которые Фрэнк заново перевязал.  
  
      — Твои повязки, — пробормотал Фрэнк, вспоминая о них, даже не осознавая, что это было намерением Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард проигнорировал его и продолжил тереться лбом о плечо; слёзы струились по его лицу, а всхлипы становились смесью его эмоциональной и физической боли.  
  
      — Джерард, прекрати, — уверенно сказал Фрэнк, вскидывая плечо, так что лоб Джерарда соскользнул с него. — Я согласился, блять, обнять тебя и вся херня, не используй это для того, чтобы ещё сильнее себя ранить.  
  
      Голова Джерарда теперь лежала на груди Фрэнка, его тело неловко изгибалось, но всё ещё каким-то образом ему, казалось, было удобно.  
  
      — Прости, — коротко и ясно сказал Джерард, в горле у него через чур першило, чтобы издавать ещё больше всхлипов.  
  
      Фрэнк ничего не сказал. Они оба сидели в полнейшей тишине, пока Джерард неожиданно не взял незанятую руку Фрэнка, которая покоилась на диване. Фрэнк задержал дыхание, не ожидая такого внезапного прикосновения. Джерард крепко сжал руку Фрэнка в своих, прижимаясь ладонью к тыльной стороне руки Фрэнка и пальцами — в его ладонь, осознавая, что сердцебиение Фрэнка усиливалось у него над ухом.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, — прошептал он, — за всё. Я знаю, ты не хочешь делать этого, но делаешь. Так что, спасибо.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, не за что, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, закусывая губу, чтобы удержаться и не выскользнуть из хватки Джерарда.  
  
      — Ненавижу быть таким, — вздохнул Джерард. — Ненавижу то, что он изменил меня.  
  
      — Он не изменил тебя, — сказал Фрэнк, — он попросту избил тебя до того состояния, в котором ты ничего не смог сделать, кроме этого.  
  
      Джерард улыбнулся в силу того, что Фрэнк в действительности пытался утешить его в то время, как сам Фрэнк делал себе выговор за каждое слово, которое слетало с его губ.  
  
      — Да, он так и сделал, — настаивал Джерард. — Не только этой ночью, но постоянно. Я позволил ему добраться до меня, понимаешь? Я ушёл с работы, которую любил, из-за него. В смысле, мне нравится работать с тобой, но я всегда мечтал работать в магазине комиксов. Я оставался на улице допоздна, чтобы не идти домой и не видеть его. Я был настолько несосредоточенным на всём, что делал из-за него.  
  
      — И поэтому ты молчал? — задал вопрос Фрэнк, зная, что он пожалеет о том, что спросил.  
  
      — Хах?  
  
      Фрэнк прошептал «Дерьмо» одними лишь губами. Ему было необходимо что-то, чтобы заткнуться перед тем, как он продолжит говорить такие же глупые вещи.  
  
      — В смысле, в магазине, — продолжил Фрэнк, насильно выдавливая из себя слова. — Ты внезапно стал таким тихим.  
  
      — Оу, — Джерард слабо хихикнул. — Ты заметил?  
  
       _«Нет»,_  — кричал разум Фрэнка, но тихое «Да» слетело с его губ.  
  
      — Это было определённо не из-за него, — признался Джерард.  
  
      — Оу, — это было всё, что сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард слабо усмехнулся, крепко сжимая руку Фрэнк перед тем, как отпустить её и нормально сесть, отстранившись от него. Тому пришлось удержаться от того, чтобы облегчённо вздохнуть.  
  
      — Спасибо за это, — сказал Джерард, имея в виду объятья. — И знаешь, ты сейчас должен спросить, почему.  
  
      — Почему что?  
  
      — Почему я был тихим, если не из-за своего парня, — проинформировал его Джерард, взглянув на Фрэнка, который уставился на свои колени, избегая любого зрительного контакта.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Фрэнк, не желая спрашивать, почему, но он знал, что больше не было смысла ставить границы. Он пожал плечами и спросил: — Почему?  
  
      — Из-за тебя, — вот так просто сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, в действительности не ожидая услышать этого.  
  
      — Почему? — спросил Фрэнк, теперь уже сам.  
  
      — Помнишь, когда пришёл Майки? — сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк сразу же вспомнил.  
  
      — Подожди, это из-за того, что я сказал насчёт твоего брата? — задал вопрос Фрэнк. — Всё это время ты злился на это?  
  
      — Нет, — Джерард покачал головой, — не злился. Мне было больно, — Фрэнк уже собирался перебить его, но Джерард продолжил до того, как у него появилась возможность. — Я знаю, я чертовски раздражал тебя и всё такое, в смысле, это было весьма очевидно, но я всё ещё вроде как надеялся или хотел, чтобы мы были нормальными друзьями. Ну, друзья же постоянно раздражают друг друга, так ведь? Так что я надеялся, что понравлюсь тебе. А когда ты сравнил меня с Майки, я просто… Не знаю, иногда я просто могу быть слишком застенчивым.  
  
      Фрэнк был удивлён, когда услышал, что Джерард мог быть застенчивым. Он мог подумать о нём так только в последнюю очередь. Для Фрэнка говорливая натура Джерарда всегда отражала его смелость и уверенность. И хотя это раздражало его большую часть времени, всё же в каком-то смысле он восхищался этим, потому что знал, что сам никогда бы не смог стать таким.  
  
      — Я люблю Майки, не пойми меня неправильно, — продолжил Джерард. — Он мой младший брат, и у нас просто удивительные отношения, но с тех самых пор, как мы были детьми, я чувствовал себя ниже его. Я был всего-навсего, ну, тем странным ребёнком, а Майки был нормальным. На самом деле я никогда не заводил друзей сам. И если честно, ни с кем из своих друзей я сам и не познакомился. Это всё люди, которых встретил Майки, и только потом я узнал их через него. Вначале даже Блейк был другом Майки. Я всегда был лишь старшим братом Майки со странностями, который рисовал комиксы и всё такое. Ты был первым человеком, с которым, как я думал, я подружился сам, а затем та твоя фраза стала своеобразным «Иди нахуй» ко всему этому.  
  
      Фрэнк не осознавал, сколько значимости было в тот день в его словах. Это был тупой комментарий, под которым он даже не подразумевал настолько серьёзную вещь. Когда он услышал, что Джерард признался ему в этом, особенно в своём состоянии, Фрэнк на самом деле почувствовал свою вину. И как бы Фрэнк ни ненавидел чувство вины, он даже не подумал отогнать его на этот раз, потому что он чувствовал, что заслуживал его.  
  
      — Прости, — сказал Фрэнк, отводя взгляд от глаз Джерарда, произнеся это. — На самом деле я не вкладывал во всё это столько смысла, я не знал, что это столько для тебя значит или заставит так странно себя вести, так что, да, прости… Наверно.  
  
      Джерард улыбнулся на извинение Фрэнка, зная, что такой парень, как Фрэнк, наверняка не извинялся часто в своей жизни.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — Джерард пожал плечами. — Думаю, я принял это слишком лично на свой счёт, знаешь?  
  
      Фрэнк лишь рассеянно хмыкнул, слегка теряясь в мыслях. Через каждые несколько минут он вновь и вновь осознавал, что делал — говорил с раненым Джерардом в своей гостиной. Из всех людей, которых он встречал и отталкивал в своей жизни, он никогда бы и не подумал, что будет бояться формирующейся между ним и Джерардом близости. Но так и было: Джерард изливал свою душу Фрэнку, будто они были давними друзьями. Фрэнк не был уверен, должен ли он был ненавидеть его или же принять, он попросту ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
      — Фрэнк? — заговорил Джерард, вырывая Фрэнка из пучины мыслей.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я вообще-то тебя спросил, — сказал Джерард.  
  
      — Оу, я отключился, — признался Фрэнк. — О чём ты спрашивал?  
  
      — Я спрашивал, считаешь ли ты нас друзьями, — произнёс Джерард, в самом деле, он выглядел застенчиво, но его голос звучал чрезвычайно полным надежд.  
  
      Фрэнк размышлял с минуту над тем, что сказать. Он, очевидно, хотел сказать «Нет», но он просто не мог отвергнуть Джерарда, ослабленного и эмоционально-нуждающегося.  
  
      — Да, — Фрэнк вздохнул. — Ты в моём, блять, доме, в смысле, чёрт, я вообще-то не пускаю сюда всяких незнакомцев.  
  
      Фрэнк почесал сзади шею, мысленно ударяя себя за жалкое то ли оправдание, то ли объяснение. Но у него не было другой причины.  
  
      Джерард расплылся в широкой улыбке, и Фрэнку пришлось признать, что игра стоила свеч. После того, как он увидел Джерарда таким сломленным, ему казалось, он никогда не увидит, как типичная улыбка Джерарда озарит его черты.  
  
      — Это очень радует меня, — сказал Джерард, смотря вниз на свои колени. — Спасибо... ещё раз.  
  
      Фрэнк лишь пожал плечами, зная, что он уже сказал более, чем достаточно, за всю эту ночь.  
  
      — Ты должен попробовать уснуть, — предложил Фрэнк, поднимаясь с дивана.  
  
      — Да, я попробую, — Джерард кивнул. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
      — Доброй ночи.  
  
      Фрэнк поспешил в свою комнату, на этот раз закрывая дверь своей спальни, потому что хотя бы на минуту он должен был сделать вид, что находился один в своей квартире. Ему было необходимо сказать себе, что это была очередная ночь после работы, в которую он наслаждался своей пустой квартирой. Сам он подсознательно нашёл путь до кровати и рухнул на неё. Ему необходимо было уснуть и перестать думать. Не думать о том, что он больше не один в квартире, облегчило бы подыгрывание и отношение ко всему. Так что он закрыл глаза и отбросил все мысли.


	10. Глава 9. Необычная ситуация.

      Когда с утра Фрэнк проснулся, первая вещь, которая поразила его, так это запах его собственного дома. Он пах так же, как дом его родителей раньше: будто бы в нём готовили еду. Фрэнк даже не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он на самом деле _готовил_. Он быстро слез с кровати, потирая глаза, пока выходил из комнаты; его тело всё ещё было вялым после сна.  
  
      Фрэнк увидел, что Джерарда не было на диване, но он был на кухне: он стоял спиной к Фрэнку в то время, как делал что-то на плите. Фрэнк просто остановился, уставившись на обнажённую спину Джерарда: по всей видимости, где-то между моментом, когда он проснулся, и моментом, когда решил приготовить что-нибудь у Фрэнка на кухне, Джерард ещё решил снять майку. Лопатки перемещались под его бледной кожей в то время, как он помешивал что-то на плите.  
  
      Фрэнк откашлялся, и Джерард быстро развернулся, слегка подпрыгнув, будто бы это был _его_ дом и он был удивлён видеть Фрэнка здесь.  
  
      — Оу, Фрэнк, с добрым утром, — поприветствовал его Джерард; привычная бодрость вновь вернулась в его тон.  
  
      — Эм, с добрым утром, — ответил Фрэнк, проходя на кухню.  
  
      — Знаю, знаю, — произнёс Джерард, более не смотря на Фрэнка, а скорее поглядывая на сковороду, стояющую на плите, — я просто полностью захватил твою кухню, но я действительно хотел найти способ отблагодарить тебя за всё, что ты сделал. Было бы странно использовать для готовки твою еду, потому что тогда бы я не совсем благодарил тебя, а всего лишь тратил бы твои деньги. Плюс здесь у тебя не так уж много еды. Что ж, как бы то ни было, я вышел на улицу и купил всё, что было необходимо, чтобы сделать тебе хороший завтрак.  
  
      Фрэнк лишь пялился на то, как Джерард энергично готовил. Было утро. Как он мог быть настолько бодрым? Но Фрэнк не спрашивал об этом, потому что глубоко внутри он был рад наконец видеть Джерарда, вернувшегося в своё обычное энергичное состояние.  
  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотал Фрэнк, оглядывая кухню. На стол были выставлены две тарелки, на каждой из которых лежала маисовая лепёшка. На одной из них в центре было выложено какое-то мясо.  
  
      — Понятное дело, я знаю, — Джерард пожал плечами, — что одна из них моя. Я делаю тебе вегетарианский вариант.  
  
      — Ты знаешь? — спросил Фрэнк, раздумывая о том, выискивал ли Джерард что-нибудь в его доме в надежде узнать о нём всё.  
  
      — Ага, я однажды спрашивал у тебя, — Джерард пожал плечами, но Фрэнк совершенно не помнил этого.  
  
      — Спрашивал?  
  
      — Да, — Джерард кивнул. — На самом деле я правда обращаю внимание на все вопросы, которые задаю тебе.  
  
      — Оу, — Фрэнк кивнул, вспоминая, что Джерард задавал ему миллионы вопросов во время «разговорчивых дней» в магазине. Он был удивлён, что Джерард в действительности внимал всю информацию о нём. — Что ж, спасибо.  
  
      — Без проблем, — Джерард пожал плечами. — У тебя, скорее всего, пока есть время, ну, принять душ и переодеться, если ты, конечно, хочешь заняться этим перед завтраком.  
  
      — Ладно, — Фрэнк кивнул, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко в собственном доме. Это было совершенно ненормально.  
  
      Собираясь выйти из кухни, он краем глаза заметил что-то на пояснице Джерарда. Это был ужасный на вид синяк. Фрэнк скривился, зная, что он выглядел абсолютно свежим. Джерард не заметил, что у него там была гематома, и не приложил к ней пакет со льдом. Фрэнк вздохнул и подошёл к морозилке вместо того, чтобы покинуть кухню. Он вытащил оттуда пакет со льдом, а затем подошёл к Джерарду, прижав вышеупомянутый к его пояснице.  
  
      Джерард пискляво взвизгнул, слегка подпрыгнув, а затем так быстро развернулся к Фрэнку лицом, что уронил пакет со льдом между ними, оставив лишь открытую ладонь Фрэнка в воздухе касаться его живота в синяках. Они оба пялились вниз, казалось, целую вечность, пока Фрэнк наконец не отдёрнул руку и не согнулся, чтобы подобрать пакет, игнорируя румянец, который уже успел прокрасться на лицо Джерарда.  
  
      — У тебя огромный синяк на спине, — отчётливо проговорил Фрэнк, делая шаг назад от Джерарда и протягивая вперёд руку с пакетом со льдом. — Как ты его не чувствуешь?  
  
      — Я... я не знаю, — Джерард пожал плечами. Он взял у Фрэнка пакет и стал просто держать его у себя в руках.  
  
      — Ну, приложи его к спине, — подбодрил его Фрэнк, — и держи там, а то выглядит хреново.  
  
      — Ладно, спасибо, — Джерард улыбнулся ему, куда более благодарный заботливой стороне Фрэнка, чем когда-либо смог бы на самом деле это передать.  
  
      Фрэнк пожал плечами и ушёл из кухни перед тем, как снова оказаться в очередной неловкой ситуации.  
  
      Джерард продолжал делать завтрак себе и Фрэнку и ждал, пока тот сделает все свои дела. Он уверенно держал пакет со льдом, прижимая его к синяку на спине, пока готовил овощи. Джерард без сомнений знал, что Фрэнк нравился ему куда больше, чем друг. Прошлой ночью это стало очевидно для него, когда Фрэнк забрал его к себе домой и позаботился о нём. Это мог сделать кто угодно, и Джерард был бы попросту благодарен, но учитывая, что Фрэнку было неприятно делать подобные вещи и показывать свои эмоции, всё же когда Джерард нуждался в нём, он пренебрёг этим всем и помог Джерарду так, как только мог. Джерард был неполностью уверен, была ли его влюблённость одномоментным случайным пробуждением чувств, которые появились оттого, что к нему проявили жалость после того, как он видел только противоположное от Блейка, но, когда он увидел Фрэнка этим утром, когда он так близко подошёл к нему, что его желудок стал вытворять обезумевшие сальто, лишь подтвердило его чувства. Джерард знал, что его чувства будут ненужными, но это его даже не волновало. Он идеально довольствовался тем, что сохранял с Фрэнком дружбу.  
  
      Как только овощи достаточно приготовились, Джерард выключил плиту и выгреб половину из них на свою маисовую лепёшку с мясом, а затем уложил оставшуюся половину на лепёшку без мяса для Фрэнка. Как эксперт, он добавил соус собственного приготовления в оба буррито, положив Фрэнку побольше, потому что в его завтраке не было мяса, аккуратно и умело завернул лепёшки, а затем отнёс обе тарелки на журнальный столик в гостиной, так как у Фрэнка даже не было обеденного стола.  
  
      Он вернулся на кухню и налил каждому по стакану апельсинового сока, который он также купил этим утром. Кухня Фрэнка была не особо разнообразна. Всё, что у него было, так это всякие необходимости для приготовления кофе, открытия пива, для разогревания замороженных обедов, для обхождения сухими завтраками и лапшой быстрого приготовления. Это удивило Джерарда. Он знал, что Фрэнк жил один, но всё это напоминало ему студенческое общежитие, а не квартиру двадцатишестилетнего парня.  
  
      Джерард отнёс оба стакана с апельсиновым соком в гостиную и сел на диван, прикладывая пакет со льдом к спине, уверенно прижимая его к саднящему пятну на коже. Он даже не знал, в самом ли деле лёд поможет гематоме с учётом того, что целую ночь с ней ничего не делали, но он не хотел отвергать добрый жест Фрэнка. Он продолжал держать в руке холодный пакет и позволил себе откинуть голову на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок. На самом деле он не был в настроении, чтобы говорить или вообще быть радостным, но он ощущал себя так, будто был должен Фрэнку хотя бы этим. Фрэнку, казалось, не особо нравился тихий и расстроенный Джерард, так что он решил, что вернётся к старому самому себе лишь ради него.  
  
      Он прикрыл глаза и глубоко дышал, когда Фрэнк вошёл в гостиную; с его волос капала вода на его чёрную кофту с длинными рукавами. Он остановился, когда увидел Джерарда, всё ещё без майки, с одной рукой за спиной, а с другой — небрежно лежащей у него на ноге. Он положил голову на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок и с силой зажмурив глаза. Его бледная грудь размеренно вздымалась с каждым медленным вдохом, который он делал. Его рот был слегка приоткрыт, и он глубоко дышал скорее через него, нежели через нос. Фрэнк не мог оторвать глаз от Джерарда с этот странный момент, который был совершенно выделялся из общей картины утра.  
  
      Джерард сглотнул, на его абсолютно обнажённой коже Фрэнку было отчётливо видно его Адамово яблоко. Фрэнк наконец откашлялся, чувствуя себя придурком из-за того, что так долго пялился на него. Глаза Джерарда распахнулись в тот же момент, как он оторвал свою голову от спинки дивана.  
  
      — О, хэй, — он улыбнулся. — Завтрак готов, — он указал в сторону журнального столика.  
  
      — Спасибо, — кивнул Фрэнк, подходя к дивану на достаточном расстоянии от обнажённого торса Джерарда. — Как твой синяк на спине?  
  
      — Теперь он, кажется, онемел, — Джерард пожал плечами, убирая пакет со льдом, и положил его рядом с собой.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул и закатал рукава до локтей, затем упёрся локтями в колени, взяв буррито, что Джерард сделал для него. Он не мог припомнить, когда ел домашнюю еду в последний раз. На самом деле он с удовольствием ждал этого.  
  
      Джерард настойчиво смотрел на Фрэнка, ожидая услышать его мысли по поводу буррито. Фрэнк заметил это и приостановился перед тем, как укусить.  
  
      — Почему ты пялишься? — спросил он, поворачиваясь лицом к Джерарду.  
  
      — Хочу услышать что ты думаешь, — отвлечённо проговорил Джерард, улыбаясь. — Ну же, попробуй.  
  
      — Если будет невкусно, я тебе об этом сообщу, — сказал Фрэнк, вновь поворачиваясь к своему буррито и делая первый укус.  
  
      Фрэнк не знал оттого ли, что его язык в последнее время видел лишь замороженные обеды, или оттого, что Джерард готовил просто восхитительную еду.  
  
      — Ничего себе, — произнёс Фрэнк с полным ртом. — Оно на самом деле офигительно классное.  
  
      Улыбка Джерарда стала даже ещё шире, и он наконец потянулся и взял свою тарелку.  
  
      — Рецепт буррито на завтрак от моей бабули, — отозвался Джерард, кусая свой буррито. — Она была лучшим поваром на свете.  
  
      — Оставь её здесь, — сказал Фрэнк, поедая буррито так, будто он не ел годами. — Мне нужно больше охренительно вкусное еды.  
  
      — На самом деле она скончалась, — ответил Джерард, — но она бы готовила тебе по пять блюд каждый день, если бы увидела твою кухню.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Фрэнк, неожиданно вновь чувствуя неловкость.  
  
      — Только не замолкай, — Джерард рассмеялся. — Она скончалась, да, но она была не из тех людей, которые хотят, чтобы их оплакивали при каждом упоминании или чтобы люди чувствовали себя странно, говоря о ней.  
  
      — Оу, ладно, — Фрэнк кивнул. — Что ж, да, она определённо была удивительным поваром.  
  
      Это всё ещё было странноватым утверждением, но Джерард улыбнулся оттого, что Фрэнк попытался.  
  
      — Так ты играешь на гитаре? — спросил Джерард, кивая в сторону гитары, которая стояла у стены на кухне, и говоря с набитым ртом. Он знал, что его бабуля отшлёпала бы его за это, но Фрэнк бы этого не сделал.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул, слишком поглощённый своим видом, чтобы произнести хоть слово.  
  
      — Ты должен сыграть мне, — предложил Джерард.  
  
      — На самом деле я ни перед кем не играю, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, в последний раз откусывая буррито, завершив свою трапезу слишком быстро для нормального человека. Джерард же к этому моменту съел только половину. — Это, ну, личное хобби.  
  
      — Оу, ладно, — просто ответил Джерард, его голос звучал лишь слегка расстроенно. — Я понял.  
  
      Фрэнка в действительности поразило то, что Джерард не докучал ему снова и снова, пока он не сдался бы. Счастливый оттого, что ему не придётся иметь дело с упёртым Джерардом, Фрэнк выпил до дна свой стакан сока и встал, унося свою тарелку вместе со стаканом на кухню.  
  
      — Тебе нужна одежда? — спросил Фрэнк, перекрикивая включённую воду, пока мыл тарелки. — Можешь, эм, одолжить мою на сегодня, если хочешь. Но только никакого нижнего белья, это отвратительно.  
  
      — Да, — Джерард усмехнулся, — думаю, было бы неплохо.  
  
      Фрэнк скривил лицо: он не протянет больше одного дня в одной и той же одежде. Он уже чувствовал себя отвратительным оттого, что спал в этой одежде всю прошлую ночь, но ничего не сказал Джерарду. Тот принёс свои тарелку и стакан на кухню, и Фрэнк забрал их у него и тоже помыл их, пока Джерард одел футболку. Как только Фрэнк закончил с мытьём посуды, они с Джерардом вышли на улицу; оба заключили какое-то негласное сообщение взять машину Джерарда, чтобы отправиться на работу.  
  
      На этот раз, понятное дело, вёл Джерард. Всё его тело ещё немного болело, но не достаточно, чтобы не давать ему чем бы то ни было заниматься. Когда они были всего лишь в минуте езды от магазина, Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил вопрос, который томился в его голове всё утро.  
  
      — Фрэнк, могу я остаться с тобой на пару дней?  
  
      Фрэнк облокачивался на руку, локтём которой опирался на окно. Он не ожидал этого, и ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы повернуться и взглянуть на Джерарда, чьи глаза неотрывно смотрели на дорогу перед ним.  
  
      Фрэнк помог ему. Фрэнк позволил ему остаться на ночь в своём доме. Фрэнк проявил заботу и сочувствие — две вещи, которые он ненавидел. Фрэнк был не готов принять парня к себе домой. Он просто пялился на Джерарда, который выглядел болезненно от нервов, пока он ожидал ответа от Фрэнка.  
  
      — Знаю, знаю, это странно, — начал несвязно бормотать Джерард. — Но я клянусь, я не прошу быть, ну, соседями. Этим утром я разговаривал с Майки, и он вскоре переезжает в свой собственный дом, вроде уже очень-очень скоро, и мне лишь нужно место, где я мог бы перекантоваться до этого момента, а потом я перееду к нему.  
  
      Фрэнк всё ещё безотрывно пялился, и слово «нет» уже засело у него во рту.  
  
      — Клянусь, я не принесу проблем, — продолжил Джерард. — Я не буду надоедать тебе. Буду готовить каждый день, если хочешь, у меня есть все рецепты моей бабушки. Буду платить за покупки. Тебе даже не нужно будет больше платить мне за работу в магазине в счёт того, что эти деньги будут идти за моё проживание у тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк всё ещё тихо пялился.  
  
      — Я только собирался вернуться к Блейку, но он сказал, что выкидывает меня.  
  
      Это вызвало конец молчанию Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ты хотел вернуться к нему? — спросил он.  
  
      — Хах?  
  
      — Если бы Блейк не выкинул тебя, ты бы вернулся к нему и остался там?  
  
      Руки Джерарда неловко сместились вдоль руля, и он одной рукой бессмысленно завёл прядь волос за ухо, даже несмотря на то, что она даже не лезла ему в лицо. Ему просто было необходимо что-нибудь сделать.  
  
      — Что ж, — выдохнул Джерард, — мне некуда идти, так что, вероятнее всего, да.  
  
      — Это так чертовски глупо, — Фрэнк покачал головой, отрывая взгляд от Джерарда и вновь глядя в окно, — мне бы стоило сказать нет лишь из-за того, что ты такой тупой.  
  
      Джерард сглотнул, достаточно громко, чтобы Фрэнк мог услышать. Джерарду даже не было больно, и он не был оскорблён словами Фрэнка, потому что он знал, то это было правдой. Никакой умный человек не вернётся обратно к своему парню после того, как тот избил Вас. Но Джерард не был умным.  
  
      Тишина с напряжением смешивались всю оставшуюся поездку; Джерард не получил ответа от Фрэнка, и Фрэнк не знал, что ответить.  
  
      Наконец, они остановились около музыкального магазина. Джерард заглушил мотор и посмотрел на Фрэнка, который всё ещё подпирал голову рукой.  
  
      — Хорошо, — пробормотал Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард лишь кивнул и уставился на него.  
  
      — Ты можешь остаться у меня, но только потому что я не собираюсь быть причиной тому, чтобы твой парень-обмудок снова избил тебя. Я просто, чёрт возьми, помог тебе, я не хочу, чтобы это было пустой тратой времени.  
  
      Джерард снова мог лишь моргать, глядя на Фрэнка, который наконец повернулся лицом к нему, внимательно оглядывая его с подобием злобного выражения в глазах. Фрэнк вздохнул и открыл дверь машины, быстро выпрыгнул и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
      До того, как Фрэнк смог достать ключи от магазина, он услышал, как захлопнулась дверца со стороны Джерарда, и пара ног вступили в тесный контакт с тротуаром, и следующее, что он понял, так это то, что Джерард схватил его за плечи, развернул и обнял его, едва ли не задушив и не переломав все кости.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, — Джерард вздохнул. — Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.  
  
      Фрэнк всего-навсего стоял, руки по швам, не в состоянии двигать ими, даже если бы он хотел, потому что Джерард так крепко сжимал его, что руки Фрэнка сходились у него за спиной. Голова Фрэнка приземлилась прямо на плечо Джерарда из-за его роста и осталась там лежать, хотя у него даже не было на это намерений.  
  
      — Ага, — это всё, что Фрэнк смог сказать.  
  
      В обычной ситуации Фрэнк оттолкнул бы Джерарда от себя, возненавидев неожиданно возникший личный контакт. Но опять же, в обычной ситуации Фрэнк бы не позволил Джерарда остаться у него дома, независимо от обстоятельств. И в обычной ситуации Фрэнку бы не пришлось сопротивляться желанию обхватить руками Джерарда и обнять его в ответ. Всё было по-другому.


	11. Глава 10. Думы о настоящем.

      Этот день на работе был самым гладким из всех, что Фрэнку с Джерардом приходилось переживать. Джерард был таким же разговорчивым как и всегда, но, хотя это начинало раздражать, это не беспокоило Фрэнка так, как раньше. Он привёл себе в аргумент, что это из-за того, что он просто привыкал к этому. Впервые за всё то время, которое Фрэнк мог вспомнить, он продержался день, не вставляя наушники в уши.  
  
      Когда пришло время закрываться, Фрэнк запер магазин и побрёл домой, пока Джерард взял машину, чтобы привести некоторые вещи из бывшей квартиры. Фрэнк не был уверен в сохранности Джерарда, если он пойдёт туда один, но, конечно же, он не озвучил свои переживания. Он был удовлетворён тем, что Джерард сообщил ему, что Блейка обычно не было дома до позднего вечера.  
  
      Фрэнк сидел в гостиной, бесцельно переключая каналы, не позволяя себе думать о том, что он с беспокойством ждал возвращения Джерарда. К счастью для его воинствующего разума, у Джерарда ушло менее часа, чтобы вернуться к нему в квартиру. Когда Фрэнк услышал стук во входную дверь, он практически побежал открывать.  
  
      Там стоял Джерард, весь такой улыбающийся; у него в руках было два пакета для мусора и также два пакета из продуктового магазина.  
  
      — Я принёс только необходимое, — сказал Джерард, — так что я не займу много места.  
  
      — Ладно, классно, — Фрэнк кивнул, отходя в сторону, чтобы Джерард смог войти. Он закрыл дверь и сел обратно на диван, пока Джерард ставил два пакта на пол, а затем взял пару пакетов с продуктами на кухню.  
  
      — Я забежал в продуктовый, — выкрикнул Джерарда в гостиную, начиная раскладывать купленные покупки. — Я купил кое-что, что должно неплохо подойти для завтрака и ужина на несколько дней. А ещё я могу готовить тебе настоящую еду, пока я здесь.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Фрэнк, заходя на кухню и облокачиваясь о столешницу. Он наблюдал, как Джерард доставал разнообразные предметы и раскладывал их по неиспользуемым Фрэнком ящикам.  
  
      — Ты хочешь спать? — невпопад спросил Джерард Фрэнка.  
  
      — Эм, нет, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Я собираюсь сделать суп на ужин, — отозвался Джерард. — Оу, можешь принести пакет со всеми принадлежностями для кухни?  
  
      — Ты купил принадлежности для кухни? — Фрэнк вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Ага, — Джерард пожал плечами, — у тебя есть только чайник и сковорода, Фрэнк, мне нужно больше, чтобы на самом деле готовить.  
  
      — И правда, — Фрэнк кивнул. Он развернулся и направился в гостиную. Один мешок для мусора очевидно был наполнен вещами в то время, как внутри другого звякала разнообразная кухонная утварь. Он забрал именно этот на кухню, и Джерард взял пакет у него из рук, уже разобравшись с продуктами. Джерард продолжил раскладывать всевозможные горшочки и чашечки, которые он принёс с собой. Он оставил на столе одну кастрюлю, одну сковороду и чайник Фрэнка.  
  
      Фрэнк лишь ненавязчиво облокотился спиной о столешницу, пока Джерард приступил к работе. Он поставил воду кипятиться в то время, как сам достал овощи и начал шинковать их. В голове Фрэнка назревал вопрос, но он, казалось, не мог выдавить его из себя, так что отвлёк себя тем, что стал наблюдать, как готовит Джерард.  
  
      Как только овощи поджарились в небольшом количестве масла, громкое шипение наполнило кухню, и по дому разнёсся вкуснейший запах, пока Фрэнк боролся со своим разумом, чтобы не выпалить вопрос.  
  
      — Там был Блейк? — спросил он, его голосом последовала тяжёлая и удушливая тишина.  
  
      Тишина легко оборвалась, когда чайник засвистел, подавая сигнал о том, что вода уже вскипела. Джерард неуклюже крепко сжал руку, беря чайник, и налил воду в одну из кастрюль. Он поставил её обратно на огонь и начал бросать разное содержимое в воду.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Джерард, — был.  
  
      Естественным инстинктом Фрэнка было бы заорать «Что?!» однако он решил иначе и остался спокойным, уверенно прижимаясь к столешнице.  
  
      — Оу, — всё, что он сказал. — Так, эм, что-нибудь случилось?  
  
      — Нет, — Джерард вздохнул, отворачиваясь от плиты, чтобы взять специи, которые он отложил, раскладывая всё по ящикам. Даже несмотря на то, что он стоял прямо рядом с Фрэнком, он полностью избегал его взгляда, доставая парочку пакетиков и подходя обратно к плите, снова встав спиной к Фрэнку. — Он был в душе. Он не видел меня.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, — Фрэнк кивнул. — Это хорошо.  
  
      Джерард просто кивнул, ненавидя касаться этой темы. Когда он подъехал к квартире и понял, что Блейк был дома, он дрожал всем телом, собирая вещи, двигаясь быстрее, чем, он думал, вообще возможно, так что Блейк не вышел до того, как он ушёл. Он не был уверен, что пугало его больше: что Блейк видел его и, возможно, снова причинил ему боль, или то, что они на самом деле стояли лицом к лицу со статусом их отношений. Блейк вышвырнул его, но они никогда в действительности не говорили о том, где находились их отношения. Джерард хотел, чтобы это закончилось, хотя он и боялся взглянуть в глаза концу. Ему всё ещё хотелось, чтобы они вернулись к тому, что у них было. Если и существовал подобный шанс, Джерард определённо бы вернулся. Единственная вещь, в которой он никогда не мог сомневаться, это то, что Блейк на самом деле знал, как однажды сделать его счастливым...  
  
      — Эм, Джерард? — голос Фрэнк прервал его мысли.  
  
      Он избавился от докучающих мыслей и повернулся лицом к Фрэнку, позволяя улыбке заменить очевидно разозлённое выражение.  
  
      — Прости, я пытался вспомнить детали этого рецепта, — соврал Джерард. — Что такое?  
  
      — Я просто сказал, эм, я буду в гостиной, если тебе, ну, понадобится помощь.  
  
      — Оу, ладно, спасибо, — Джерард улыбнулся, благодарный тому, что у него будет немного времени наедине, чтобы абсолютно отпустить свою осторожность; так будет легче улыбаться позднее, если он в дальнейшем вытеснит это из своей системы.  
  
      Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы завершить приготовление супа. Всего лишь чуть менее получаса. Он оставил его на плите, накрыв крышкой, чтобы дать настояться на огне ещё чуть-чуть перед тем, как выйти в гостиную. Фрэнк сидел на диване с блокнотом в руках и что-то писал.  
  
      — Обед почти готов, — сообщил ему Джерард, садясь на ручку кресла. Он заметил, что Фрэнк писал музыкальные заметки на пустых листах для работы. Он был настолько сосредоточен, что даже не заметил присутствия Джерарда. Тот всё надеялся, что услышит, как Фрэнк играет на гитаре, но заметил, что Фрэнк энергично писал заметки, на самом деле не подходя и близко к своей гитаре, которая всё ещё стояла на кухне.  
  
      Джерард тихо сидел, восхищаясь решительной концентрацией Фрэнка, пока тот наконец не заметил то, что кто-то внимательно косился на него. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Джерарда.  
  
      — Оу, ужин готов? — спросил Фрэнк, захлопывая блокнот.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Джерард, — почти. Я не знал, что ты сам пишешь песни.  
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк подал плечами, — иногда. Играть чьи-то песни просто надоедает.  
  
      — Ты никогда ни для кого не играл? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — Но что, если бы ты мог, ну, добиться чего-то своим талантом?  
  
      — Ты никогда не слышал, как я играю, — подметил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ага, — Джерард закатил глаза, — но я имею в виду, если ты действительно хорош в этом.  
  
      — Что ж, даже если и так, я не хочу ничего этим добиваться. Я просто люблю наслаждаться этим наедине с самим собой.  
  
      — Ага, кажется, в этом есть смысл, — Джерард кивнул. — Я также считал по поводу своих рисунков, но есть что-то в людях, когда они видят твоё искусство. Это лучшее чувство.  
  
      — Что ж, ты хорош в этом, — признался Фрэнк. — Я видел только табличку, однако она была отличная.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Джерард улыбнулся. — Думаю, суп готов. Что хочешь пить? Содовую?  
  
      — Верно, — Фрэнк кивнул. — Можешь взять пиво из холодильника, если хочешь.  
  
      Джерард кивнул и пошёл обратно на кухню, помешав суп ещё пару раз перед тем, как наконец разлить его по двум мискам, сделав как раз нужное количество для них двоих. Он вынес миски в гостиную, поставил их на журнальный столик, а затем вернулся, чтобы взять напитки, схватив баночку содовой для Фрэнка и бутылочку пива для себя. Он также притащил ложки и сел рядом с Фрэнком, вручая ему ложку и содовую.  
  
      Фрэнк не был удивлён тем, что суп оказался полностью вкусным. Завтрак, приготовленный Джерардом, удивил его достаточно, чтобы убедить, что он был мастером готовки. Они ели в уютной тишине; Фрэнк покончил с супом быстрее равно так, как и случилось с завтраком.  
  
      — Тебе понравилось? — спросил Джерард, улыбаясь на пустую миску Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ага, действительно отличный суп, — он кивнул, вставая, чтобы отнести свою миску на кухню. Он помыл её и все кухонные принадлежности, которыми пользовался Джерард при приготовлении ужина.  
  
      Он вернулся обратно в гостиную, и Джерард только заканчивал свою миску супа. Фрэнк сел, маленькими глотками попивая содовую, и Джерард отнёс уже свою миску на кухню. Он помыл её, а затем одарил взглядом гитару Фрэнка, на самом деле не имея возможности что-либо с ней сделать. Он взял её и вышел в гостиную.  
  
      — Ты не против? — спросил Джерард, указывая на гитару, которую он аккуратно держал за гриф.  
  
      — Не-а, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Ты играешь?  
  
      — Не совсем, — Джерард вздохнул, садясь на диван и укладывая гитару на колени. — В смысле, я плох в этом. Помню, как меня вышвырнули из группы, когда я был помоложе, потому что я не мог сыграть «Sweet Home Alabama”.  
  
      — О, чувак, — Фрэнк тихо хихикнул, — это основа основ.  
  
      — Знаю, знаю, — Джерард игриво закатил глаза. Он заметил, что Фрэнк на самом деле непринуждённо смеялся, находясь рядом с ним, но ему пришлось сдержаться и не праздновать этот факт. — Не напоминай мне.  
  
      Джерард приспособил пальцы перед тем, как начать бренчать на гитаре. Звуки получались довольно неплохо, но, когда он забренчал вновь, получился совершенно другой звук, и он заметил, что его пальцы сместились.  
  
      — Чёрт, — Джерард вздохнул. Он попытался ещё несколько раз, но каждый раз он всё портил или же сдвигал пальцы в неверном направлении или использовал неправильный бой. —Да, буду придерживаться рисования и готовки.  
  
      — Ты слишком напряжён, — заметил Фрэнк, наклоняясь и отцепляя пальцы Джерарда от грифа гитары. Джерард задержал дыхание от короткого прикосновения, но сохранял самообладание, пока Фрэнк переставлял его пальцы. — Держи их здесь, но сжимая не слишком сильно. И когда ударишь по струнам, — он взял вторую руку Джерарда и осторожно провёл ею по струнам. Рука Джерарда была полностью расслабленной в руке Фрэнка, не ожидая, что будет так уютно чувствовать его возле себя. — Не делай это слишком тщательно, но и не слишком расслабленно тоже. Найди золотую середину.  
  
      Фрэнк убрал свою руку и ждал, пока Джерард сам проведёт по струнам, но ему понадобилось проморгаться несколько секунд, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Он мог поклясться, что рука Фрэнка всё ещё была на его руке из-за тепла, которое он ощущал там. Он вдарил по струнам, пытаясь держать в уме то, что сказал ему Фрэнк. Звучало определённо намного лучше, но звук всё ещё был не восхитительным.  
  
      — Покажи мне, — сказал Джерард, протягивая гитару Фрэнку.  
  
      Фрэнк выглядел неуверенным, но взял гитару из рук Джерарда. Он определённо выглядел на своём месте вместе с гитарой на коленях. Он взял гриф в хитросплетение своих пальцев, однако так непринуждённо, что Джерард не мог собрать мозги в кучу. Он выглядел совершенно уютно с достаточной сосредоточенностью. Джерард мог лишь пялиться на него, пока он держал гитару, и всё ещё был бы удовлетворён.  
  
      Но когда Фрэнк в действительности заиграл, попросту чередуя несколько аккордов, Джерард был сражён наповал. Это были всего лишь пару простых нот, которые даже не сходились в какой-либо песне, но они игрались так гладко, а Фрэнк был так спокоен, что для Джерарда это казалось произведением искусства. Он знал, что если бы Фрэнк поддался и сыграл песню полностью, то это было бы удивительно.  
  
      — Видишь, просто остаёшься расслабленным, — произнёс Фрэнк прямо перед тем, как остановиться. — Держу пари, если ты попрактикуешься, то у тебя станет лучше получаться.  
  
      — Я сконцентрируюсь на рисовании и еде, — Джерард рассмеялся. — Но ты правда, правда хорош!  
  
      — Я вроде как сыграл всего лишь два аккорда, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, ставя гитару на пол, так что она облокачивалась о диван.  
  
      — Знаю, но я уже могу сказать, что ты хорош, — настаивал Джерард. — Ты должен сыграть эту песню полностью для меня.  
  
      — Ээ, может, в другой раз, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, не особо заинтересованный делиться своим хобби с кем-то ещё. По крайней мере, он мог сохранить некие границы. Он поднялся и изо всех сил потянулся. — Завтра нам нужно быть в магазине чуть-чуть пораньше, потому что привезут новый инвентарь.  
  
      — Ладно, — Джерард кивнул.  
  
      — Я переоденусь в своей комнате, а ты можешь переодеться здесь, в ванной или где угодно, — Фрэнк подал плечами, и Джерард кивнул. — Эм, да, спокойной ночи.  
  
      — Спокойной.  
  
      Фрэнк вышел и направился в свою комнату, закрыв дверь. Он переоделся из своей одежды в пижамные штаны. Он собирался спать без футболки, когда вспомнил, что у него не было одеяло, под которым он мог бы спать. Его единственное одеяло всё ещё покоилось на диване для пользования Джерардом. Фрэнк вздохнул и достал старый худи, решив, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы сохранить его в тепле всю оставшуюся ночь.  
  
      Он заполз в кровать и уставился в потолок, позволив себе осознать события прошедшего дня. Он знал, что здесь не было возврата: он дружил с Джерардом, и это никак нельзя было изменить. Ни единая часть его не сожалела об этом, по крайней мере, пока, но он всё же чувствовал, как ощущение тревоги выстраивалось на дне его желудка. На задворках сознания определённо разгуливал страх из-за того, что он позволил себе сблизиться с кем-то, это возымеет для него негативные последствия.  
  
      Он раздражённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, зная, что эти мысли сделают всё ещё сложнее. Он сказал себе мыслить только о настоящем, потому что раздумья о прошлом повлекли бы за собой пессимистичное отношение к неизведанному будущему.


	12. Глава 11. Выше и больше.

      Фрэнк проснулся следующим утром, и вкуснейший запах заполнял весь его дом. Он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к тому факту, что его кухня на самом деле использовалась для реальной цели. Потирая глаза и идя по коридору, он вышел из комнаты и добрался до кухни.  
  
      Джерард стоял за плитой без футболки... снова. Фрэнк точно мог сказать, что он принял душ: с его волос всё ещё стекала вода, маленькие капельки катились по бледной коже на его спине, каждая мышца двигалась в то время, как его руки были заняты.  
  
      — Тебе всегда нужно готовить без майки? — пробормотал Фрэнк, отрывая взгляд от спины Джерарда и утыкаясь глазами в пол.  
  
      Джерард развернулся, удивлённый неожиданным и тихим приходом Фрэнка.  
  
      — Оу, доброе утро, — поприветствовал он его, широко улыбаясь. — У тебя на кухне становится слишком жарко, потому что она слишком маленькая.  
  
      Джерард снова повернулся обратно и продолжил готовить завтрак.  
  
      — Я почти закончил с завтраком. Знаменитые бабулины тыквенные блинчики.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, звучит неплохо, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Я знаю, ты говорил, что тебе нравятся тыквенные печенья, — подметил Джерард. — Так что я подумал, что это лучшая им замена.  
  
      — Что за... Ты у меня и это спрашивал?  
  
      — Ага, ты однажды упоминал об этом, — Джерард кивнул.  
  
      — Блин, а у тебя неплохая память, лучше, чем у меня, — пробормотал Фрэнк, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он в самом деле рассказывал об этом Джерарду. Тот задавал ему столько вопросов, что Фрэнк рассеянно отвечал и даже не мог припомнить, о чём они были.  
  
      — Спасибо, я стараюсь, — Джерард рассмеялся. — Иди одевайся. Сам сказал, что мы должны пораньше приехать в магазин.  
  
      — О, чёрт, да, я забыл, — Фрэнк оттолкнулся от стола и направился в свою комнату, пропуская душ в этот день. За считанные секунды он оделся и вышел обратно в гостиную, где Джерард — на него уже было надета футболка — сидел на диване, а перед ним красовалась стопка блинчиков, политая сиропом. Фрэнк присоединился к нему, пропитывая и свои блинчики в сиропе.  
  
      — Блять, — пробормотал Фрэнк с набитым блинчиками ртом.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Джерард, нервничая оттого, что Фрэнку могла не понравиться его стряпня.  
  
      — Это чертовски неплохо, — сказал Фрэнк с таким же набитым ртом. — Вот блин!  
  
      Улыбка прокралась на лицо Джерарда сама собой, пока он наблюдал, как Фрэнк предавался завтраку, будто поедал самую вкусную вещь в мире.  
  
      Джерард гордо улыбнулся.  
  
      Они прикончили завтрак так же быстро, как и обычно; Фрэнк же ещё долго нахваливал то, каким он был вкусным. Они поехали на работу на машине Джерарда и успели как раз к тому моменту, когда доставочный грузовик остановился перед магазинчиком.  
  
      Впоследствии Фрэнк с Джерардом расставили весь новый товар по полкам, переговариваясь друг с другом на тему схожего музыкального вкуса.  
  
      — Видишь людей на обложках тех журналов? — фыркнул Джерард. — В смысле, к чему всё это внимание?.. Я этого не понимаю.  
  
      — Это всё промывка мозгов, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Так легче продавать всё это дерьмо, если всем нравится одно и то же, так что они продвигают то, что «популярно», чтобы держать всех в кучке.  
  
      — Чёрт, это глубоко, — промурлыкал Джерард, удивлённо пялясь на Фрэнка. Тот мог бесконечно говорить громкие слова, когда дело заходило о чём-то, связанном с музыкой. — И это, к тому же, неплохой взгляд на вещи. Очень многое объясняет.  
  
      — Это объясняет то, почему все удивительные группы не возымели никакого признания, — Фрэнк вздохнул, и ему пришлось отодвинуть в сторону несколько «непопулярных» журналов ради новых журналов для подростков. — Ненавижу, что мне приходится делать это, но так сказал босс.  
  
      — Так то, что у тебя здесь есть, не по тебе? — спросил Джерард, забирая старые журналы у Фрэнка, и положил их куда-то ещё.  
  
      — Чёрт, нет, ты только подумай: если бы у меня был выбор, у меня были бы все эти журналы?  
  
      — И правда, — Джерард усмехнулся.  
  
      — У моего босса дохера этих магазинчиков, и он в основном разрешает делать мне что бы я ни захотел, за исключением определённых вещей, — объяснил Фрэнк. — Я бы остался безнаказанным, не выкладывая эти журналы, только вот у него с ними заключён контракт. Чувак, вот если бы у меня был мой собственный магазин… — Фрэнк вздохнул. — Это было бы восхитительно.  
  
      — У тебя была бы лучшая музыка, — согласился Джерард.  
  
      — О да.  
  
      Они завершили размещение новой поставки — большую часть журналов и несколько дисков, а затем вернулись на свои привычные места: Фрэнк за кассу, а Джерард — на стул.  
  
      День быстро пролетел и ещё до того, как они оба осознали это, наступило время закрытия. Фрэнк собрал коробки, которые входили в перечень, и вынес их, пройдя зону отдыха, в переулок позади магазина, где стояли мусорки. Он сгрузил их туда, задержав дыхание — не как обычно, когда он вдыхал прохладный ночной воздух Джерси, потому что вместо него зловоние от мусорки заполняло его ноздри.  
  
      Он добрался до передней части магазина и обнаружил, что к Джерарду присоединился Майки; он стоял в одном из проходов и рассматривал отдел с местными группами.  
  
      — Хэй, Фрэнк, — Майки помахал ему, когда он увидел, что тот присоединяется к ним.  
  
      — Хэй, — Фрэнк махнул в ответ. — Нашёл какие-нибудь группы, которые бы тебе приглянулись?  
  
      — На самом деле, — сказал Майки, поднимая диск, — я пришёл вот за этим.  
  
      Он держал в руке диск группы Pencey Prep.  
  
      — Оу, знаю парня оттуда, — заметил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Знаешь? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      — Ага, помнишь того парня, который заходил сюда? Хамбоуна?  
  
      — Оу! Да, помню его, они хороши?  
  
      — Чертовски хороши, — Фрэнк сразу же кивнул. — Ты знаешь, я никогда не приукрашиваю, но эта группа определённо на верном пути.  
  
      — У тебя неплохой вкус, — заметил Майки, подталкивая Джерарда в плечо и указывая на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Это так, — Джерард кивнул.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я пробил его? — спросил Фрэнк, указывая на диск в руках Майки.  
  
      Майки кивнул и последовал за Фрэнком к кассе. Фрэнк пробил покупку и упаковал её для него.  
  
      — Ну и, хэй, по большей части я пришёл поблагодарить тебя, — сказал Майки, забирая пакетик у Фрэнка. — Я, эм, знаю, что произошло у Джерарда с Блейком, и спасибо тебе, что помог ему, пока я ещё не нашёл места жительства.  
  
      — О, точно, ага, — пробормотал Фрэнк, пожимая плечами. — На самом деле, не такое уж и большое дело.  
  
      — Нет, довольно-таки большое, — поспорил с ним Майки, показывая, что природа упрямства текла в его жилах так же, как и у его брата, только не настолько очевидно. — Почему бы тебе не пойти куда-нибудь со мной и Джерардом? Как своеобразная благодарность от нас к тебе, всё за мой счёт.  
  
      Фрэнк приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать, что всё в порядке и что Майки не нужно делать что-то вроде этого, но Джерард быстро подошёл к кассе.  
  
      — Ну же, Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард, — будет весело. И это будет и моей благодарностью тоже.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, что не нужно продолжать благодарить меня, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, ощущая давление от обоих братьев и зная, что упрямство теперь удвоилось.  
  
      — Джерард будет доставать тебя, пока ты не согласишься, ты, скорее всего, уже это знаешь, — Майки рассмеялся.  
  
      — Это правда, — согласился Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк был готов спорить, но знал, что надежды не было и что Джерард будет вдвойне более упрямым, когда брат на его стороне.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо, — Фрэнк вздохнул.  
  
      — Отлично, — Майки кивнул.  
  
      Фрэнк лишь неловко кивнул в ответ, коря себя за то, что поддался. Последний раз, когда он выходил в люди и общался с людьми лицом к лицу, произошёл, когда Хамбоун уговорил пойти его на концерт Pencey Prep в обмен на бесплатную татуировку.  
  
      Они взяли машину Джерарда, Фрэнк сел сзади, а Майки занял пассажирское место спереди. Бар, в который Майки хотел их отвести, был не так уж далеко, так что они добрались до него в считанные минуты.  
  
      Бар оказался тем же самым местом, где играли Pencey Prep. Прямо как и в ту ночь люди толпились на улице, растянувшись вдоль здания, и ждали запуска.  
  
      — Я знаю парня на входе, — сказал им Майки, пока они шли мимо всех этих людей. Джерард с Майки шли рука об руку, а Фрэнк плёлся где-то позади, чувствуя себя неловко и не в своей тарелке.  
  
      Фрэнк позволил себе отключиться, попросту проносясь мимо людей и следуя за спинами Джерарда и Майки. После недолгой остановки на входе, где Майки поговорил с амбалом, который был, казалось, больше, чем вся его жизнь, но тот улыбнулся, поздоровался с тремя мужчинами и пропустил их перед всеми остальными.  
  
      Следующее, что Фрэнк осознал, так это то, что он был в толпе людей, поддерживающих группу, которая выдавала громкое гитарное соло. Фрэнк вернулся в реальность, когда ощутил, что вокруг его запястья сомкнулась рука. Он поднял голову и увидел, что рука принадлежала Джерарду, который кричал что-то и утягивал Фрэнка вперёд. Фрэнк не мог разобрать, что тот говорил, однако попросту следовал за тем, куда тот его тянул, толкнув несколько людей на пути. Его рост хоть раз помог ему избежать задранных вверх рук и не получить по голове. Джерард утянул его вперёд, где на удивление было куда меньше народу.  
  
      — Я тебя потерял! — прокричал Джерард, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы Фрэнк услышал его. — Не думаю, что ты достаточно высокий, чтобы посещать подобные мероприятия.  
  
      — Иди нахер! — фыркнул Фрэнк, ударив его в плечо. — Кто эти парни?  
  
      — Что? — Джерард наклонился ещё ближе, кладя руку Фрэнку на плечо и наклоняя его голову, так что губы Фрэнка находятся прямо напротив его уха. Джерард пожалел о такой близости, когда ощутил, как дыхание Фрэнка коснулось его кожи, когда тот заговорил.  
  
      — Я говорю, кто эти парни?  
  
      — А-а, — Джерард запнулся, быстро отстраняясь, чтобы не находиться так близко. — Я не знаю, Майки сказал, что его подруга знает этого парня или что-то вроде, но он никогда не слышал о них.  
  
      — Звучат они неплохо, — подметил Фрэнк, и Джерарду с сожалением снова пришлось наклониться ближе, прикусив губу, когда Фрэнк заговорил. — Им нужно больше практики, но звук действительно очень и очень хороший.  
  
      — Если честно, то они не звучат так уж отлично, как по мне, — Джерард пожал плечами.  
  
      Фрэнк уже готов был заговорить, но Джерард перебил его.  
  
      — Давай пойдём к бару, я здесь ни хера не слышу!  
  
      На самом деле не давая Фрэнку выбора, он взял его за запястье и потащил из толпы, пока они не дошли до бара в задней части зала. Майки только отходил от бара с двумя напитками в руках. Он увидел Джерарда с Фрэнком и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Наслаждаетесь концертом, парни?  
  
      — Ага, мы как раз подошли взять выпить и поговорить о нём, — Джерард кивнул. — Ты платишь, помнишь?  
  
      — Хэй! — позвал Майки бармена. — Эти два парня, вся их выпивка за мой счёт.  
  
      Бармен кивнул и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Не пей слишком много, засранец, — сказал Майки, легко подталкивая Джерарда в плечо своим стаканом перед тем, как отправиться в толпу людей.  
  
      — Ох, я вздую этот счёт, — Джерард рассмеялся, садясь у бара. Фрэнк последовал за ним, усевшись на стул рядом с ним.  
  
      — Так тебе не нравится группа? — спросил Фрэнк после того, как Джерард сказал бармену начать с пива.  
  
      — Они звучат не очень хорошо, — Джерард пожал плечами. — Ты действительно думаешь, что они неплохи?  
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк кивнул, отпивая пиво, когда бармен принёс его им. — Не забывай о том, что они новая группа, так что они, скорее всего, не так много практиковались играть в живую, так что не суди их сразу же по их выступлению.  
  
      — Ладно, — Джерард кивнул, как и всегда восхищённый и тонущий в его разговорах о музыке. — Ну и как ты понимаешь, что у группы есть потенциал?  
  
      — Это немного коряво и всё такое, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, делая ещё один глоток пива. — Но послушай их за пределами музыки. Попытайся уловить мелодию гитар, а затем сравни её с голосом вокалиста и ритмом песни. В смысле, в основном услышь что-то, помимо шума, понимаешь?  
  
      — И это легко? — Джерард хохотнул. — Звучит сложновато.  
  
      — Если хорошенько прислушаешься, сможешь уловить всё без напряга, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.  
  
      — Почему ты не присоединишься к какой-нибудь группе или не соберёшь свою? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк лишь пожал плечами и выпил залпом оставшееся пиво, чтобы по существу не отвечать на поставленный вопрос. Джерард улыбнулся, зная, что делал Фрэнк, и невзначай прихлебнул своё пиво, не желая пить слишком много, потому что знал, что если начнёт, то уже не остановится.  
  
      — Ну? — настаивал Джерард.  
  
      — Ну что? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Почему ты не присоединишься к какой-нибудь группе или не соберёшь свою?  
  
      Фрэнк закатил глаза и позвал бармена, чтобы тот налил ещё; бармен спросил, что налить, но Фрэнк отмахнулся от него и ответил «что-нибудь».  
  
      — Нет причины, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, быстро занимая себя напитком со льдом, что бармен принёс ему. Он отпивал его небольшими глотками, чтобы иметь оправдание и не разговаривать, но Джерард, конечно же, как всегда был упрям.  
  
      — Но ты действительно увлекаешься музыкой, — настаивал Джерард. — И ты играешь на гитаре, плюс ты дохрена всего знаешь, почему бы не дать этому шанс?  
  
      — Никогда не хотелось, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, притворяясь, будто бы глядел над кучей голов и мог видеть сцену со своего места, и безостановочно потягивал свой коктейль.  
  
      — Но почему?  
  
      — Я просто не хочу так много находиться рядом с людьми, — наконец сказал Фрэнк, поднося стакан к губам и наклоняя его, с лёгкостью проглатывая всё оставшееся до дна.  
  
      Джерард надул губы, изучая Фрэнка и думая над тем, почему он внезапно вновь замкнулся в себе. Он думал, что вопрос был из простых, но Фрэнк отклонял его, будто он был чем-то большим, отчего Джерард становился ещё более любопытным.  
  
      — Хочешь ещё выпить? — спросил Джерард, но не стал ждать его ответа. Он махнул бармену, который принёс всё, что было нужно.  
  
      Они сидели в тишине, Фрэнк попивал свою выпивку, прислушиваясь к вопящей музыке всё ещё играющей группы. Джерард всё ещё не прикончил своё первое пиво, и ему была всё так же интересна причина внезапного уединения Фрэнка. Он открыл рот, чтобы вновь поднять эту тему, но их перебил Майки.  
  
      — Эй, ребят, — сказал он. — Чёрт возьми, Фрэнк, наслаждаешься бесплатными заказами, а?  
  
      Майки кивнул в сторону трёх пустых стаканов перед Фрэнком.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Фрэнк, неожиданно чувствуя лёгкое смущение. — Прости.  
  
      — Да всё круто, — Майки пожал плечами. — Я просто шучу, бери ещё, — Майки подозвал бармена и заказал им всем ещё выпить.  
  
      Фрэнк просто принял предложение и осушил свой стакан, не обращая внимания на незаметное жжение задней стенки горла, нарастающее с каждым напитком, опрокидывающимся в его тело. Прошло прилично времени с тех самых пор, как он пил больше, чем бутылочку пива дома, так что внезапно стало сложно противостоять желанию.  
  
      — Группа почти закончила, парни, вы должны встретиться с ними, — предложил Майки, когда музыка начала медленно утихать.  
  
      — Ты должен, Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард, спрыгивая с высокого барного стула и оставляя свой наполовину пустой напиток. — Всё, что ты мне говорил, я думаю, это им поможет.  
  
      — Конечно, наверно, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, опустошая свой стакан и тоже спрыгивая со стула. Он слегка пошатнулся, его ноги внезапно показались ему слишком ватными, чтобы унести его вес. Он вытянул руки вперёд, пока не поймал равновесие.  
  
      — Слабак, — усмехнулся Джерард.  
  
      — Отъебись, — Фрэнк хихикнул, ощущая, как эффект от выпитого распространяется по его телу. — Ты выпил около половины стакана.  
  
      — Я мог выпить десяток и быть трезвее тебя, — Джерард засмеялся, невзначай опутывая рукой плечо Фрэнка и проводя его сквозь дебри людей.  
  
      Майки отвёл их туда, откуда группа будет выходить со сцены, и все они стояли там в ожидании. К ним подошла девушка, обхватив Майки за талию и уткнувшись ему в бок.  
  
      — О, Джерард! — воскликнула она, не заметив присутствия двух других парней рядом с Майки.  
  
      — Хэй, Алисия, — поприветствовал её Джерард. Она отошла от Майки, чтобы быстро обнять Джерарда.  
  
      — Кажется, он не совсем похож на Блейка, — пошутила Алисия, намекая на то, что Джерард обнял её только одной рукой в то время, как другая всё ещё покоилась на плече Фрэнка.  
  
      Джерард неискренне усмехнулся, начиная слегка подрагивать от малейшего упоминания его парня.  
  
      — Это Фрэнк, мой босс, — небрежно бросил он.  
  
      — Я думала, ты не обманщик, — она рассмеялась. — Хэй, Фрэнк.  
  
      Фрэнк пожал ей руку, и она вернулась к Майки, с удобством вжавшись в его тело. Джерард не мог не ощутить слабый укол зависти, когда наблюдал за ними. Они стояли бок о бок, не разговаривая, но довольные тем, что просто обнимали друг друга. Он скучал по такой излишней, но успокаивающей привязанности. Держа руку на плече у Фрэнка, он осознал, что этого-то он и хотел. И ему даже было всё равно, с кем. Он лишь хотел взаимности — этой возможности бежать навстречу чьих-то объятий, зная, что тебя обнимут в ответ, бесстыдно зарываться в бок этого человека, будто бы он подушка, сотворённая Божьими руками. Джерард медленно отнял руки от Фрэнка, зная, что подобного с ним не произойдёт.  
  
      Фрэнк, становясь всё более пьяным в то время, как алкоголь всасывался в его организм, даже не заметил, что Джерард убрал свою руку, да он даже не заметил, что тот положил её туда. Он просто стоял там, ожидая, пока закончится последняя песня, думая лишь о музыке.  
  
      Группа наконец спустилась к ним, охотно привествуя Алисию, с которой они были знакомы, а затем им уже представили Майки, Джерарда и Фрэнка.  
  
      — Что думаете о нашем сете? — спросил вокалист.  
  
      — Ребята, вы когда-нибудь до этого играли в живую? — спросил Фрэнк; его язык был слегка потяжелевшим, а слова слетали с него с ужасно заметным опьянением.  
  
      — На самом деле лишь однажды, — ответил вокалист.  
  
      — Вы, парни, уж точно чего-нибудь добьётесь, — Фрэнк кивнул; его по обыкновению расправленные плечи теперь слегка подавались вперёд. — У вас есть, ну, демо? Если оно неплохое, я мог бы выставить пару копий в музыкальном магазине, которым я заправляю.  
  
      — Да ну нахер! — воскликнул вокалист. — Это же чертовски восхитительно!  
  
      — Ого, ты это сделаешь? — спросила Алисия, улыбаясь Фрэнку.  
  
      — Ага, в Джерси есть неплохая музыка, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Люди должны услышать её.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, Алисия, где ты встретила этого паренька? — сказал вокалист.  
  
      — Это всё Майки, — рассмеялась она.  
  
      — Эм, на самом деле, это я! — сказал Джерард, оборвав Майки прежде, чем он смог бы поставить это себе в заслугу. — Я работаю с Фрэнком. У него есть секция, посвящённая местным группам. Он действительно за то, чтобы местной музыке уделяли больше внимания.  
  
      — Это восхитительно, — вокалист кивнул. — Спасибо, чувак. Давай мы купим тебе выпить в знак благодарности.  
  
      — Конечно, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что тебе уже не достаточно, пьянь? — Джерард усмехнулся, пока они следовали за группой к бару.  
  
      Фрэнк игриво закатил глаза на Джерарда и пошёл дальше к бару. Они выпили по пиву перед тем, как вокалист предложил шоты, и все охотно согласились.  
  
      Фрэнк смог заполучить демо до того, как окончательно перепил. Он заставил Джерарда положить его к себе в сумку на сохранение, и все они опустошили по несколько шотов.  
  
      — Блять, — пробормотал Фрэнк, со стуком поставив стопку на барную стойку. — Уже поздно. Нам нужно идти, Джерррд. — Его неразборчивая речь делала гласные и «р» в имени Джерарда ещё сложнее для произношения.  
  
      — Ладно, — Джерард кивнул, даже и близко не напившись так, как Фрэнк. — Майки, у тебя есть кому тебя подвезти? Нам уже нужно идти.  
  
      — Ага, я тогда уйду с Алисией, — отозвался Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк стал вставать с высокого стула, но полностью промахнулся; ощущение высоты совершенно его подвело. Джерард поймал его под локоть до того, как тот умудрился встретиться лицом с полом.  
  
      — Блять, ты ужасно упился, — Джерард усмехнулся. Он положил руку Фрэнка к себе на плечо, слегка сгорбившись, чтобы приспособиться к разнице в росте.  
  
      Каким-то образом Джерарду удалось вытащить Фрэнка из бара; несколько раз его ноги попросту болтались в воздухе.  
  
      — Я устал, — прохрипел Фрэнк, когда Джерард практически водрузил его в машину.  
  
      — Знаю, мы направляемся домой, — проворчал Джерард, наконец усадив Фрэнка. — Ты достаточно трезв, чтобы пристегнуться?  
  
      — Может быть, — Фрэнк вздохнул, откинув голову на сиденье. — Но мне лень… слишком лень.  
  
      — Тебе, блять, двадцать шесть, ёбаный в рот, как ты мог так нажраться? — жаловался Джерард, наклоняясь, чтобы застегнуть ремень безопасности. Ему пришлось перегнуться через Фрэнка, чтобы это сделать. Он задержал дыхание, пока его тело было полностью прижато к Фрэнку, пытаясь на затеряться в моменте, который абсолютно ничего не означал для кого бы то ни было, кроме него самого. Он быстренько отстранился и захлопнул дверь, а затем забрался на водительское место.  
  
      Поездка не прошла в тишине, как это обычно бывало, однако на этот раз не Джерард нарушал тишину.  
  
      — Я так устал, — бормотал Фрэнк. — Темно… ты так медленно едешь… Я хочу пить, ох… ты ведёшь, ты пьян? Я могу повести… нет, мне слишком лень садиться за руль.  
  
      Джерард лишь улыбался весь путь до квартиры Фрэнка, потому что его развлекал подвыпивший хихикающий и что-то бормочущий Фрэнк. Это была вне всяких сомнений самая забавная поездка, которую он когда-либо видел.  
  
      Как только он подъехали к дому, Джерард осознал, что затащить Фрэнка внутрь будет ещё одной невыполнимой миссией. Они, спотыкаясь, преодолели ступеньки, лицо Фрэнка в тот момент находилось в опасной близости от бетонной поверхности. А когда Джерард сказал Фрэнку доставать ключи, тот свалился перед дверью и сел на пол.  
  
      — Я могу поспать здесь, — пробормотал Фрэнк, уперевшись головой о дверь.  
  
      — Ох, Господи Боже мой, — пробормотал Джерард, склоняясь над ним и обыскивая карманы Фрэнка. Джерард проклинал дизайнера джинсов, который решил поместить карманы так близко к промежности, а дизайнера джинсов в обтяжку он проклинал ещё больше. Однако он вздохнул, когда ничего не нашёл в карманах.  
  
      — Сзади, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ёбаный ад, — прохрипел Джерард. — Тогда вставай.  
  
      Фрэнк пробормотал нечто, что должно было звучать как «Нет», но вместо этого вышел пустой набор букв. Фрэнк наклонился, так что почти полностью выставил свою задницу Джерарду, чтобы тот смог засунуть руки ему в карманы.  
  
      Джерард стукнул рукой по лбу. За всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал ещё себя настолько в неудобном положении, чем когда засовывал руки в задние карманы Фрэнка, буквально поглаживая его задницу. Мысленно он молился какой бы то ни было существовавшей высшей силе, когда его руки соприкоснулись с ключами.  
  
      — О мой Бог, — он вздохнул, поднявшись, и отворил дверь квартиры. Больше всего на свете он хотел запихнуть почти спящего Фрэнка внутрь и подальше с его глаз. Ничто в его жизни ещё не соблазняло его так сильно, как это занятие, _ничто_.  
  
      Он склонился и помог Фрэнку подняться с пола, едва ли не полностью потащив его на себе. Они преодолели дверь, но Фрэнк неожиданно оттолкнулся от него и, спотыкаясь, побрёл на кухню.  
  
      — Я пить хочу, — пробормотал он. — Хочешь выпить?  
  
      — Фрэнк, ты набрался достаточно, — Джерард вздохнул. — Я не смогу терпеть тебя с ещё большей концентрацией алкоголя в твоей крови…  
  
      — Всё хорошо, — невнятно произнёс он, открывая холодильник. Он едва ли не отлетел назад, его тело было слишком ослабленным, чтобы удержать вес дверцы, когда она распахнулась. Но он поймал равновесие и быстро наклонился за бутылкой. Он открыл её и сразу же начал опустошать большими глотками. Джерард лишь наблюдал за тем, как Фрэнк жадно глотал пиво.  
  
      — Твою мать, Фрэнк, — задохнулся Джерард. — Серьёзно, тебе уже хватит!  
  
      Джерард подошёл, чтобы отнять бутылку, но Фрэнк отскочил; в это время жидкость всё ещё лилась Фрэнку в рот. Он споткнулся и плюхнулся на свою пятую точку. Бутылка вылетела у него из рук, пиво разлилось по футболке, а затем стеклянная тара упала на пол, где разлетелась на осколки.  
  
      — Блять, Фрэнк! — воскликнул Джерард. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      — Она разбилась, — пробормотал Фрэнк, пялясь на стекло. — Меня… тошнит.  
  
      — Б-будешь блевать? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул, поднося руку ко рту.  
  
      — Ох, дерьмо. — Джерард быстро поднял Фрэнка с пола, обходя разбившуюся бутылку, и практически полетел в ванную.  
  
      Фрэнк упал на колени и опустошил желудок в белого друга; жжение от каждого выпитого напитка, который он влил в себя, утроилось оттого, что все они разом вскарабкались вверх по его горлу. Джерард склонился, заправляя волосы Фрэнка ему за уши, чтобы убрать их с лица, и успокаивающе погладил его по спине.  
  
      Фрэнк оторвался от унитаза, испытывая рвотные позывы от самого содержимого. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной руки. Джерард смыл содержимое и намочил полотенце, а после склонился рядом с Фрэнком. Тот крепко зажмурил глаза и склонил голову, но Джерард поднял её за подбородок, чтобы как следует отчистить его лицо, вытерев рот перед тем, как отбросить полотенце в сторону.  
  
      — Ну же, отнеси свою пьяную задницу в постель, — Джерард рассмеялся и помог Фрэнку подняться. Его тело было полностью ослабленным, и Джерард бы подумал, что он спит, если не считать скомканных слов, проклятий и стонов, слетавших с его губ.  
  
      Джерард добрался с ним до комнаты, сгрузив тело Фрэнка на кровать, и тот свернулся колачиком. Джерард хихикнул от его ребячества, но затем двинулся, чтобы помочь Фрэнку снять ботинки. Он развязал шнурки и стянул обувь вместе с носками и отбросил всё это на пол. Затем он хотел накрыть его одеялом, но не нашёл его.  
  
      — Фрэнк, где твоё одеяло? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      — Нгх, — всё, что получил Джерард в ответ.  
  
      Он оглядел комнату, думая, что оно могло быть на полу или ещё где-то.  
  
      — Серьёзно, где оно? — вновь задал вопрос Джерард, не совсем даже направляя его Фрэнку.  
  
      — С тобой, — ответил Фрэнк, его голос был слегка приглушён, потому что он уткнулся в подушку.  
  
      — Это было твоим единственным одеялом? — спросил Джерард, вспоминая удобное и тёплое одеяло, под которым он спал последние несколько ночей. Ответом Фрэнка стало сопение. Джерард уставился на спящую фигуру Фрэнка. Одеяло было настолько мелким добродушным жестом, но оно не оставляло мысли Джерарда, пока он стоял в комнате Фрэнка. Джерард знал, что Фрэнк уже так много сделал для него: дал ему работу, заботился о нём, впустил его в свой дом, и всё это так много значило для него. Но этот малейший жест с последним одеялом, отданным ему, когда ночи в Джерси могли быть до ужаса холодными, значил куда больше, чем всё это вместе взятое. После этого поступка Джерарду показалось, будто Фрэнк сделал куда больше, нежели от него требовалось. Большинство людей подумало бы, что для Фрэнка было бы нормально впустить избитого Джерарда к себе, но после этого решить отдать единственное одеяло и выбрать вариант морозить свою задницу, а не Джерарда… это было куда больше.  
  
      Робкая улыбка была на лице Джерарда, пока он шёл в гостиную, затем он взял одеяло с дивана и забрал его обратно в комнату Фрэнка, набросив на него. Фрэнк быстро зарылся в него, и улыбка Джерарда стала ещё больше.  
  
      Улыбка оставалась на его лице, пока он готовился ко сну. Она оставалась там, даже несмотря на то, что его слегка пробирала дрожь без одеяла. Она оставалась там, пока его глаза начали медленно закрываться и сон постепенно овладевал им. И несмотря на то, что она исчезла с его лица, она осталась у него в голове, потому что это была самая искренняя улыбка, которой Джерард улыбался за последнее время. Она была не вымученной, и она не была напоказ для того, чтобы выглядеть нормально перед другими. Это была настоящая улыбка, потому что Фрэнк хватил больше и выше, нежели от него требовалось. Неважно, каким бы безразличным он ни казался, Джерард позволил себе принять возможность того, что Фрэнк на самом деле проявлял куда больше заботы, чем делал вид.


	13. Глава 12. Испорченная отдушина.

      Фрэнка мучила головная боль. Ужасная пульсирующая головная боль. Горло жгло, и оно сильно болело. Единственным позитивным моментом за утро стало то, что ему было на странность тепло. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что его одеяло вернулось. Он вновь прикрыл глаза, чтобы припомнить события прошлой ночи.  
  
      Всё медленно возвращалось к нему, размышления становились совершенно непосильной задачей, потому что голова беспрестанно пульсировала.  
  
      Он сбросил одеяло со своего тела и вытащил себя из кровати, чувствуя, как его конечности с каждым движением становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Он вышел из спальни и наткнулся на один из своих ботинок. Он слегка пошатнулся вперёд, и от этого его голова заболела раз в десять сильнее. От боли он крепко зажмурил глаза.  
  
      Как только боль утихла, он продолжил выбираться из комнаты по направлению к гостиной, где на диване он нашёл всё ещё спящего Джерарда. Он свернулся в клубочек, заткнув руки между ног, чтобы согреться, а его рот был слегка приоткрыт.  
  
      Фрэнк осознал, что он отдал ему его одеяло. Он взглянул на время и заметил, что он проснулся за два часа до будильника. Он потащился обратно в комнату и стянул своё одеяло, которое внезапно показалось самой тяжёлой вещью в мире, с кровати. Он принёс его в гостиную и осторожно укрыл Джерарда, чьё спящее тело легко подалось к теплу.  
  
      Фрэнк знал, что в гостиной было куда холоднее, чем в его комнате, так что Джерарду было бы неудобнее оставаться без одеяла, нежели ему… или он просто сделал такие выводы. Он вернулся в свою комнату и свернулся на кровати. Сон быстро накрыл его своим покрывалом.   
  
      Примерно полтора часа спустя Джерард зашевелился. Он потянулся перед тем, как открыть глаза, и осознал, что прикрыт одеялом. Он медленно проморгался и устремил взгляд вниз, после чего увидел на себе одеяло, которое он ранее оставил на Фрэнке. Вначале он почесал голову, думая, что ему приснилась прошлая ночь, но затем осознание начало медленно накатывать на него. Ему определённо это не приснилось, и Фрэнк на самом деле вернул ему одеяло.  
  
      Даже рано утром, лишь спустя несколько секунд после пробуждения, Джерард ощутил, как его переполняет чувство благодарности. Его глаза начало жечь от накатывающих слёз, но он быстро сморгнул их.  
  
      — Какая же ты размазня, Джерард, — пробурчал он себе под нос, садясь на кровати и прижимая к себе одеяло. Ему была настолько чужда искренняя забота и привязанность подобного рода. Особенно от Фрэнка — последнего человека, в котором, он думал, что обнаружит такое.  
  
      Какое-то время он просто сидел там, прижимаясь всем телом к одеялу. Ему было достаточно этого. Он отчаянно желал испытывать привязанность к кому-то в самом очевидном смысле, но едва ли различимые забота и привязанность, которые показывал Фрэнк, подходили Джерарду. Это всё ещё дарило уют и, что ещё страннее, ещё больше уюта из-за того, что это исходило от Фрэнка, который обычно представлялся оболочкой, лишённой эмоций.   
  
      Джерард счастливо вздохнул и встал, заворачиваясь в одеяло, словно ребёнок, по пути в комнату Фрэнка, чтобы проверить, как он там. Он пришёл к выводу, что у него было ужасное похмелье.  
  
      Фрэнк свернулся на своей кровати, прямо как и Джерард ранее этим утром. Когда Джерард подобрался ближе к постели, он ткнул Фрэнка в плечо. Тот немного зашевелился, но не проснулся.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — прошептал Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк застонал и перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Джерарду. Тот улыбнулся и снял с себя одеяло, вновь накрыв им Фрэнка, который всё ещё спал. И вновь эта искренняя улыбка осветила лицо Джерарда и осталась с ним на всё утро.  
  
      Он пошёл на кухню и поставил кофе вариться, зная, что Фрэнку оно будет позарез нужно. Он также предпочёл сделать простой завтрак, так как аппетита у Фрэнка явно особо не предвиделось. Он отнёс чашку кофе и бейгл со сливочным сыром к Фрэнку в комнату.  
  
      Обычно к этому времени Фрэнк уже просыпался, так что Джерард поставил блюдо Фрэнку на тумбочку и потряс его за плечо, чтобы разбудить.  
  
      — Нгх, хах? — пролепетал Фрэнк, вновь переворачиваясь, на этот раз уже лицом к Джерарду; его глаза всё ещё были закрыты.  
  
      — Фрэнк, просыпайся, — мягко проговорил Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк открыл глаза и застонал, хватаясь руками за голову.  
  
      — Блять, чёртова голова, — заныл он.  
  
      — Я принёс тебе завтрак, — сказал Джерард. — Хочешь аспиринку или что-нибудь ещё?  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул, всё ещё не разлепив глаз и продолжая держать руку у головы. Джерард пошёл в ванную, чтобы поискать в ящичке с лекарствами, и Фрэнк сел на кровати, облокотившись спиной об изголовье кровати. Он заметил, что одеяло вновь было на нём. Он легко усмехнулся и покачал головой. Упёртость Джерарда всегда была здесь. Он поглядел на свою тумбочку и увидел завтрак, который Джерард приготовил для него. Он осторожно поставил тарелку к себе на колени и поднёс тёплую чашку кофе к губам.  
  
      Джерард вошёл обратно в комнату с Аспирином в руках. Он дал ему пару таблеток, и Фрэнк быстро запил их кофе.  
  
      — Выглядишь плоховато, — заметил Джерард.  
  
      — Чувствую себя ещё хуже, — пробормотал Фрэнк, беря бейгл и откусывая от него. — Спасибо за завтрак.  
  
      — Без проблем, — Джерард пожал плечами, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Знаешь, ты обычно так хорошо себя не ведёшь, когда ты пьян.  
  
      — Обычно я так сильно не нажираюсь, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, на минуту позволяя себе откинуть голову, когда она неожиданно показалась слишком тяжёлой для его шеи. — Просто я довольно долго не пил.  
  
      — Я так и понял, — Джерард хихикнул. — Смотри, у меня есть идея.  
  
      — Хм?  
  
      — В смысле, думаю, довольно очевидно, что ты совершенно не способен к работе на сегодня, — сказал Джерард, присаживаясь в ногах кровати Фрэнка. — Как насчёт того, чтобы ты оставил магазин на меня? — Глаза Фрэнка моментально распахнулись, и он поднял голову, чтобы поглядеть на Джерарда. Движение было слегка быстрым, и в висках у него снова начало стучать.  
  
      — Знаю, знаю, — Джерард вздрохнул, — я лишь временный работник и всё такое. И я знаю, как сильно ты любишь свой магазин. Но, хэй, просто доверься мне. Плюс, ты действительно навредишь своему бизнесу, если пойдёшь на работу в таком виде.  
  
      Фрэнк знал, что у Джерарда находились неплохие аргументы, но он и представить не мог, что вот так просто оставит магазин в чьих-то руках. Для него доверие человеку значило очень многое.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я никогда никому не позволял этого делать.  
  
      — Но у тебя никогда до этого и не было работников, так?  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
      — Так что тебе не приходилось ни с кем сидеть с утра до времени закрытия, — продолжил Джерард, — чтобы они знали обо всех аспектах управления магазином.  
  
      — И то верно, — согласился Фрэнк, вздыхая, когда почувствовал, что совсем близко нарастает его поражение.  
  
      — Можешь звонить мне каждый час или каждые пять секунд, чтобы спросить, как оно проходит, — предложил Джерард. — Если испугаешься, я закрою магазин и вернусь прямо сюда.  
  
      — Серьёзно, я не знаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк в чашку, что была прижата к его губам.  
  
      — Пожалуйста? — Джерард практически умолял. — Ну же, я хочу доказать, что я смогу выдержать это. Я совершенно точно сегодня в лучшей форме, нежели ты. В смысле, помнишь, каково мне было, когда я пришёл на работу с бодуна? Представь, что ты так же будешь управлять магазином. Плохие новости.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Фрэнк вздохнул, его голова начинала болеть от наседающего голоса Джерарда. — Хорошо, хорошо, сделай это. Ох, не облажайся, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Никогда! — громко вскрикнул Джерард, и Фрэнк застонал, хватаясь за голову. — Ох, прости, — Джерард рассмеялся, утихомиривая свой голос, — у меня есть примерно полчаса. Я сделаю тебе что-нибудь, что ты сможешь разогреть и съесть позже, ладно?  
  
      Фрэнку показалось, будто он говорил со своей матерью в день, когда он оставался дома вместо того, чтобы идти в школу.  
  
      — Да, конечно, спасибо, — пробормотал он.  
  
      Джерард спрыгнул с кровати и поспешил на кухню. Он решил, что простой рецепт пасты будет лучшим решением, да и её будет быстрее всего приготовить, так что он начал мастерить именно это блюдо. Фрэнк лежал в кровати, попивая кофе и отгрызая кусочки по бокам от своего бейгла. Он и поверить не мог, что ему пытались угодить. Он впустил человека так глубоко в свой круг доверия, что _доверял ему управление своим магазином_. Но как бы странно это ни было и сколько бы ни заставляло беспокоиться, по какой-то причине он не мог придумать ни одной жалобы. У него будет день для себя, который он потратит на то, чтобы оправиться от похмелья — что было в этом плохого?  
  
      Джерард закончил делать обед Фрэнку и поставил еду в холодильник. Он оделся и зашёл к нему в комнату.  
  
      — Ключи от магазина в одной связке с ключами от квартиры? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк кивнул, вспоминая, что, скорее всего, его ключи всё ещё остались у Джерарда с прошлой ночи. Он опустил голову, желая забыть о своей глупости в то время, когда он был пьяным.  
  
      — Они у меня, — сказал Джерард, — с прошлой ночи.  
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк вздохнул. — Я помню.  
  
      — Оу, помнишь?  
  
      — Да, моя голова и горло расхерачены, — ответил Фрэнк, — но не моя память.  
  
      — Оу, ладно, — кивнул Джерард, благодарный за то, что не сказал или не сделал ничего глупого, пока Фрэнк был пьян. — Что ж, да, тогда я пойду.  
  
      — Ладно, спасибо тебе ещё раз, — произнёс Фрэнк. — Звони мне, ну, знаешь, если что.  
  
      Джерард кивнул, улыбнулся ему и махнул рукой, а затем ушёл на работу… на работу Фрэнка. Этой информации всё ещё нужно было время для усвоения.  
  
      Для обоих мужчин день оказался на удивление приятным. В магазине у Джерарда всё проходило гладко. Не было тучи покупателей или ещё чего в этом роде, так что он довольно-таки неплохо со всем справлялся. Больше половины дня Фрэнк просидел в своей кровати, пока не проголодался и не покинул тепло постели, чтобы поглядеть, что Джерард приготовил ему на обед. Он открыл холодильник и обнаружил пасту, от которой у него уже потекли слюнки. Он пообедал, аппетит возвращался в нормальное русло, а затем уселся на диване и весь оставшийся день смотрел телевизор.  
  
      Когда настало время закрытия, Джерард сделал равно то же самое, что всегда делал Фрэнк. Он просмотрел проходы между рядами, поставил на место те диски, которые по виду были не на своих местах, убедился, что всё выглядело так, как и должно перед тем, как потушить свет и выйти на улицу. Когда он добрался до квартиры Фрэнка, он наслаждался тем моментом, когда достал ключи, словно они были его собственностью. Он позволил себе притвориться, что это была его квартира вместе с Фрэнком. Но он лишь притворился на минуту, не позволяя себе слишком уж привязаться к картине, которая, он был уверен, никогда не оправдается.  
  
      Джерард остановился перед тем, как вставить ключ в замочную скважину, когда услышал какие-то звуки, доносящиеся изнутри. Он прислонился к двери и прижался к ней ухом, внимательно слушая. Это были звуки гитары, и они определённо доносились не из колонок. Он едва ли их слышал, но знал, что Фрэнк играл на гитаре. Он попытался послушать, но было слишком много пауз, и дверь была слишком массивным звуковым барьером, так что он сдался и отворил дверь, заходя внутрь.  
  
      Фрэнк сидел на диване с гитарой на коленях, как и ожидал Джерард, и его руки замерли, когда тот вошёл.  
  
      — Хэй, — поприветствовал его Фрэнк.  
  
      — Хэй, — Джерард улыбнулся, закрывая за собой дверь. — Похмелье отступило?  
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк кивнул. — Как работа?  
  
      — Если бы твой босс увидел меня, он бы уволил тебя и позволил бы мне управлять этим местечком вместо тебя, — Джерард усмехнулся. — Вот так и было.  
  
      — Помечтай, — фыркнул Фрэнк, спуская гитару с колен и ставя на пол.  
  
      — Нет, подожди, — быстро проговорил Джерард. — Ну же, могу я хотя бы немного услышать, как ты играешь?  
  
      — Ты уже знаешь… — начал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Знаю, знаю, — перебил его Джерард. — Ты не играешь для людей, это личное хобби. Я не буду просить тебя снова. Я хочу услышать лишь немного. Мне действительно любопытно.  
  
      — Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил о том, насколько ты упёртый? — застонал Фрэнк, уже держа гитару так, будто готов был играть.  
  
      — Ммм, пару раз, — Джерард усмехнулся, усаживаясь рядом с Фрэнком. — Это «да»?  
  
      — Лишь потому что ты не заткнёшься, если я попытаюсь сопротивляться.  
  
      — Но это всё же «да», так что я не против, — Джерард пожал плечами и взглянул на руки Фрэнка, настроившиеся на струны.  
  
      — Что ж, блять, я не знаю, что сыграть, — Фрэнк вздохнул, на самом деле выглядя слегка нервным.  
  
      — Что-нибудь, что ты написал, — предложил Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк надул губы, уставившись на гитару, на минуту задумавшись. Джерард терпеливо ждал, пока Фрэнк не выпрямился, а его пальцы не заняли место на нужных ладах. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, начав играть. С минуту Джерард даже не обратил внимания на льющуюся музыку, потому что он потерялся в том, как Фрэнк утонул в себе. Его глаза были прикрыты, однако он был решительно сосредоточен. Его руки двигались последовательно, и он покачивал головой в такт перед тем, как остановиться и начать притопывать ногами. Всё его тело слегка раскачивалось, будто он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Джерард наконец сконцентрировался на музыке, а не на Фрэнке, и услышал, что песня, которую играл Фрэнк, была прекрасна.  
  
      Джерард знал, что у него не было слуха на хорошую музыку, как у Фрэнка, но то, что он слышал, определённо было неплохо. Всё притягивало его: от звука и мелодии до самого способа игры Фрэнка, словно он находился в комнате один на один с музыкальным инструментом.  
  
      Фрэнк крепко зажмурил глаза, ничего не слыша, помимо звуков гитары, ничего не чувствуя, кроме струн и их вибраций под пальцами. Он позабыл о том, где он находился, и о том, что впервые играл для другого человека. Он попросту играл песню.  
  
      Когда он закончил, он не открыл глаз и не расслабился, пока финальный аккорд не подошёл к концу. Затем он распахнул глаза, и казалось, будто он вернулся из другой вселенной.  
  
      Он сжал губы в тонкую линию и неловко кивнул, будто бы указывая на то, что закончил.  
  
      — Ничего себе, — сказал Джерард. — Это было действительно неплохо, очень даже неплохо.  
  
      — Ну да, неплохо, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, не пытаясь скромничать, но действительно не замечая гениальность своей игры.  
  
      — Нет, нет, это восхитительно, — вставил Джерард. — В смысле, знаю, у меня нет такого удивительного чутья в музыке, как у тебя, но, чёрт, я точно могу сказать тебе, что это было просто отлично. Я слышал многих гитаристов, но ещё не слышал подобного.  
  
      — Правда? — Фрэнк не мог скрыть радость в голосе. Он никогда не знал этого прекрасного ощущения, когда кто-то говорит, что действительно наслаждался его игрой на гитаре.  
  
      — Да, клянусь тебе, — Джерард убедительно кивнул. — Ты действительно восхитителен. Ты должен сыграть мне ещё парочку своих песен.  
  
      — Ага, может, когда-нибудь, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, опуская глаза на свою гитару, чтобы избежать восхищённого взгляда Джерарда.  
  
      Фрэнк никогда ни для кого не играл и не планировал этого. Это попросту было его отдушиной. Он никогда не показывал её людям, потому что боялся, что её испортит мир, в котором он жил. Он не хотел, чтобы люди разрушали его спасение. Но, к его удивлению, впустить кого-то в его маленький мир из реальности успокоило его. Этот мирок как бы украсили комплиментом, сделанным кем-то, помимо него самого. Но ему было интересно, только ли Джерард будет сохранять его мир неиспорченным. Он уже доказал, что являлся исключением во многом; он мог стать исключением и для этого тоже.


End file.
